Wenn Engel fallen
by Lara-Lynx
Summary: Sie lässt MICH, Draco Malfoy einfach liegen! Ich war und bin außer mir vor Wut, so was kann man mit mir einfach nicht machen.. Kann Draco nach seinem Pakt auch mit den Folgen leben? [DMxHG] Fortsetzung von 'Pakt mit dem Teufel'
1. Flügelschläge

Hallo! Hier bin ich wieder und mit mir das erste Kapitel von "Wenn Engel fallen", das offzielle Sequel zu "Pakt mit dem Teufel"! Also wer meine Geschichte lesen will, sollte die andere zuerst lesen, obwohl es istkein Muss, ich glaube man kann diese hier auch so lesen...

-'muahahahaha' jaaahaaaa....-

Meine Alter-Ego ist auch wieder da... 'streichel'... langsam ist es mir ans Herz gewachsen, vielleicht sollte ich ihm mal einen Namen geben... 'grübel', dafür muss ich wahrscheinlich zuerst heraus finden, ob es männlich oder weiblich ist... wo kann man bei einem Alter-Ego bloß nachgucken?!

Ich weiß nicht ob ich die Geschichte so regelmäßis posten kann wie die andere, ich habe noch andere Projekte um die ich mich kümmern muss... und ich muss ehrlich gestehen, dass mir diese Story hier nicht ganz so leicht von der Hand geht, wie ihr Vorgänger... mir fehlt ein wenig die Inspiration und das obwohl ich schon einige Ideen habe...

Ich hoffe inständig, dass sie euch trotzdem gefällt, ich habe sie etwas anders geschrieben, als Pakt mit dem Teufel, ihr werdet schon sehen wie anders... denn ich wollte nicht unbedingt bei dem gleichen Stil bleiben, zum einen weil ich ja aus einer anderen Sicht schreibe und zum anderen weil es vielleicht auf die Dauer langweilig geworden wäre... das Risiko dabei ist natürlich, dass ihr es so wie jetzt total beschissen findet.... 'zitter' das wäre furchtbar...

Um das zu erfahren, müsst ihr mir natürlich eine Review schreiben, dass ist mir echt wichtig!!! Vorallem weil mir momentan ein wenig die Kreativität fehlt, dadurch werde ich bestimmt wieder ein wenig beflügelt und wenn ihr irgendwelche Vorschläge, Ideen oder Kritik habt, wäre ich echt dankbar, wenn ihr sie mir erzählt...

So jetzt noch zum formellen Teil:

**Rating:** ein klares 'R', dass weiß ich schonmal... ;P

**Pairing:** DM/HG... ist ja auch ziemlich klar...

**Disclaimer:** siehe Bio...

Habe ich was vergessen?!?!

Achja... noch eine Frage... Wie ist die Summary? Bin da nämlich nicht so gut drin, wie manche wissen...

* * *

Wenn Engel fallen

Kapitel 1 - Flügelschläge

Wow... dieser Mund... diese Geschwindigkeit... Was sagt sie? Egal... aber dieses Grüne zwischen ihren Schneidezähnen... was ist das? Ein ganzer Broccoli? Wie lange das wohl da schon hängt? Schließlich gibt es nichts Grünes zum Frühstück... Igitt.... das ist einfach widerlich, diese Frau ist der reinste Albtraum!

Schnell ziehe ich meine Augen aus dem Gesicht, welches mir grotesk entgegen starrt und mich gnadenlos versucht voll zu labern, und versuche sie auf weniger hässliche Dinge in dem großen Raum zu richten. Immerhin sitze ich in der großen Halle beim Frühstück, es ist Montagmorgen und die Halle ist zwar nur halb gefüllt, aber alles ist schöner als die Person neben mir. Ich würde sogar McGonagall oder diesen dümmlichen Squib Filch anstarren als noch einmal heute in diese Ruine zu schauen.

Aber leider habe ich mit dieser Kuh ja auch noch Unterricht, das heißt ich darf sie so gut wie den ganzen Tag aushalten und zu allem Übel auch noch den ganzen Mädchenclub! Oh Merlin, sag, womit habe ich das verdient? Es gibt soviel schöne Mädchen in meinem Haus, aber nein, unser Jahrgang ist mit Abstand der hässlichste und wiedereinmal frage ich mich womit ich das verdient habe...

Hilfesuchend streift mein Blick durch die essenden Schulmitglieder, über Tische, Bänke und über die Decke, welche ein warmes blau zeigt. Ich ziehe die Luft langsam ein, so als wäre ich draußen auf den Länderein und versuche mich an den Duft der Sonne zu erinnern, der mir den ganzen Winter fehlte und den ich wohl leider vergessen habe.

Wieder fällt mein Blick in die Menge, hier und da verteile ich höhnische und furchteinflößende Blicke und sie zeigen Wirkung, entweder die anderen gucken wütend oder ängstlich zurück. Ja, dass ist Balsam für meine Seele, obwohl die meisten gar nicht wissen, dass ich eine habe oder vermuten, dass ich keine hätte.

Neben mir sitzt immer noch Pansy Parkinson und versucht mit allen Mitteln meine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, dass sie sich nicht auszieht ist alles... Scheiße, warum denke ich so was, sofort drängen sich erschreckende Bilder in mein Gehirn und versuchen mich zu quälen. Ich schiebe die in einem schweinchenrosa Bikini tanzende Pansy aus meinem Kopf und reibe mir die schmerzenden Schläfen und versuche mal wieder an schöne Dinge zu denken.

Neben mir merke ich Blaise Zabini, der sich vor Lachen schon schüttelte, da er meinem ekelerregenden Blick anscheinend schon erkannte und genau nachvollziehen konnte, warum ich so schaute. Denn auch er ist von den Pansy-Attacken nicht sicher, schließlich sind er und ich die schönsten unseres ganzen Hauses, wenn nicht sogar von der ganzen Schule, da will jeder gerne mal neben uns sitzen und Pansy hatte es mal wieder geschafft, leider Gottes!

°Draco, Draco... sei doch nicht immer so arrogant, woher willst du wissen, dass ausgerechnet du einer der Schönsten bist?°

Nicht schon wieder, mein Schulterengel, der sich immer zu den unpassensten Gelegenheiten in mein Leben mischt, ich ahne, dass der Tag wahrscheinlich ein totaler Reinfall sein wird, wenn er jetzt schon auftauchte.

°Halt die Klappe, du Schwächling! Natürlich ist er DER Schönste, wie kommst du darauf etwas anderes zu behaupten?°

Klar das er auch noch auftaucht, schließlich ist mein Schulterteufel nicht sehr weit, wenn es schon wieder eine Moralpredigt gibt. Ich muss unbedingt aufhören, dermaßen zu fantasieren, dass kann nicht gut sein für mich, wenn das Vater wüsste...

°So über seine Mitschüler zu denken ist nun mal nicht gut, er sollte sie respektieren und...°

°Ach, wen interessiert denn schon die anderen Idioten hier, er ist nun mal der Schönste, da brauchen wir uns nichts vorzumachen! Guck ihn dir doch an! Mein Prachtjunge, er ist nahezu perfekt...°

Nein das stimmt nicht ganz, ich war perfekt, ich bin perfekt und ich bleibe perfekt, schließlich bin ich ein Malfoy.

Mit einem eisigen Blick richten sich meine Augen auf Blaise, der so aussieht als ob er sich nicht entscheiden kann zwischen ruhig werden und drauf los lachen, ich spüre wie meine rechte Augenbraue bedrohlich anfängt zu zucken, aber ihn scheint es noch mehr die Tränen in die Augen zu treiben.

„Du siehst... einfach zu... komisch aus... wenn du so wütend bist... wie jetzt" presst Blaise noch hervor bevor er lachend nach hinten von der Bank kippt.

Dieser Typ treibt mich noch zu Weißglut! Kaum jemand wagt es bei so einem Gesicht wie meins zu lachen und was macht er? Er fällt von der Bank! Pansy steht schnell über ihn, um ihm zu helfen und dabei wie zufällig ihm einen Blick unter ihre Robe zu schenken. Geschüttelt vor Lachen öffnet der Nichtsahnende für kurze Zeit sein Augen und ich überlege gerade noch, ob diese Strafe mir nicht doch ein bisschen zu hart ist, als er sofort wieder verstummt und seine Augen schnell wieder schließt. Ok, jetzt ist es so wieso zu spät, er hat es gesehen, dass Grauen und irgendwie hat er es doch verdient.

Grün um die Nase und nach Luft ringend klettert er wieder auf die Bank, Pansy half ihm dabei und nicht nur Blaise, auch ich bemerken wie ihre Hände zu seinem Hintern glitten, obwohl es mehr als unnötig war.

„Pansy! Lass deine Griffel von mir oder ich werde dir deine Klamotten von deinem hässlichen Leib hexen!" zischte Blaise gefährlich.

Oh nein... nicht schon wieder der Gedanke an eine Pansy, die gerade ihren schweinchenrosa Bikinioberteil auszog, schnell versuche ich an etwas Gutes zu denken. An Eis, jeder mag Eis, also auch ich... Vanilleeis... nein der Gedanke ist zu schwach... Fliegen, ja fliegen ist gut... der neue Besen, „Ratzfatz", die neueste Renngeneration... schon stelle ich mir Pansy mit pons pons auf dem Qudditich-Feld vor und wie sie mich bejubelt...

„Es war... grauenhaft..." Mit diesen gestammelten Worten werde ich, Gott sei dank, aus meinen Gedanken und Vorstellungen gerettet und sehe mich wieder zu Blaise um.

Pansy verabschiedet sich lasziv lächelnd von uns und ich kann gerade noch, dank meiner Körper- und Selbstbeherrschung, meinen Brechreiz unterdrücken. Mein Blick fällt erneut auf Blaise, der ein wenig zusammen gesunken wieder neben mir sitzt und beinahe beschleicht mich schon ein Gefühl des Mitleids, aber das ist schnell wieder verschwunden und weicht einem eher schadenfreudigen Schmunzeln.

Ich muss zugeben es ist ein wirklich belustigender Anblick, der sich mir bietet und ein spottendes Grinsen ziert mein Gesicht, andere meinen es sehe arrogant aus, ich denke es ist unwiderstehlich. Blaise ist immer noch grün im Gesicht und sein Blick liegt starr auf dem Tisch, ins Leere gerichtet.

°Das ist nicht nett von dir Draco, er hätte ernsthaften Schaden davon tragen können... und du findest das auch noch lustig... Schäm dich!°

°Ach was, er ist doch nur von der Bank gefallen, dass passiert jedem Trottel mal und jetzt halt die Klappe und verpiss dich! Und nimm dieses Leuchteding da mit!°

°Das ist mein Heiligenschein... Leuchteding... tztztz... außerdem meinte ich nicht den Sturz, ich meinte diese Etwas was ihn aufgeholfen hat...du Idiot!°

°Ich zeig dir gleich wer hier ein Idiot ist....°

Ihr müsst mich für schwachsinnig halten, bin ich aber nicht und wenn ihr was dagegen sagt, werde ich euch ungespitzt in den Boden rammen! Also hütet eure Zunge oder ich werde sie euch rausreißen und sie als Souvenir behalten oder sie genüsslich aufessen mit einem herrlichen Rotwein.

Ich schlage Blaise noch mal freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und wende mich wieder meinem Essen zu, schließlich ist Montag und ich brauche Energie, vor allem wenn ich die Plagen von Hogwarts ertragen muss. Diese beschissenen Gryffindors und die hirnverbrannten Lehrer, wie dieser miese Halbriese, der es noch nicht mal hinbekommt einen einfachen Satz richtig zu artikulieren. Dann noch diese Hufflepuffs, einfältige Möchtegern-Zauberer und diese aufgeblasenen Ravenclaw-Hirnis. Wie ich sie verabscheue, wenigstens kann man ein wenig Spaß mit ihnen haben und wenn es nur dümmliche Streiche und Streitereien sind, aber was tut man nicht alles um sich zu beschäftigen und nicht völlig zu verdummen.

Am liebsten mache ich das mit den Hauptplagen von Hogwarts; Harry ‚warum-kann-ich-nicht-einfach-sterben-und-der-Welt-einen-großen-Gefallen-damit-tun' Potter, Ronald ‚meine-Familie-ist-sogar-zu-arm-um-mir-einen-guten-Namen-zu-geben' Weasley und das Schlammblut Hermine ‚ich-weiß-alles-und-ich-kann-alles-und-sage-es-jedem' Granger.

Und wie sagt man so gleich, wenn man von einem Jahrmarkt spricht, sind die Schießbudenfiguren nicht weit und die Drei betreten die große Halle. Wie sie schon die Halle betreten, Weasley vorweg, mit einem schon fast gefährlich-hässlichen Pullover, dann Potter, der wie immer wie ein Schluck Wasser ausschaut und dann kommt sie. Hermine Granger, kleine oberschlaue Heilige und ich durfte sie haben und ich hatte sie. Es war einfach... unbeschreiblich.

Ihr dürft mich nicht falsch verstehen, ich finde sie noch nicht mal attraktiv, diese Haare sind einfach grauenhaft, viel zu unbändig, dann noch ihre großen braunen Augen, die viel zu nichtssagend sind und ihr Körper ist zwar ganz ok, aber ihre Kleidung lässt einfach keine Blicke zu. Insgesamt einfach nichts besonderes, ich könnte jede Andere haben und ich hatte auch schon viele Andere, aber trotzdem war niemand so wie sie, denn sie ist wirklich etwas besonderes. Sie ist die Unschuld, sie ist diejenige von der niemand gedacht hätte, dass sie gegen jede Vernunft handeln würde und sie ist die beste Freundin von den beiden wohl größten Gryffindors und konnte mir nicht widerstehen, einem Slytherin.

°So kannst du doch nicht denken Draco, dass ist falsch... °

°Ja sie war und ist immer noch die Unschuld pur, sie war einfach lecker... mrrr... ich hätte gern mehr von ihr...°

Ich kann es nicht verhindern ein lauter, kurzer Lacher entweicht meiner Kehle, zu komisch ist diese Situation, Blaise guckt mich von der Seite an und ist sichtlich irritiert und er folgt meinen Blick, der immer noch am Gryffindortisch verweilt. Ich bemerke seinen skeptischen Blick auf mir und lächle ihn selbstsicher entgegen und deute mit einem leichten Kopfnicken zu dem Tisch und mach eine unmissverständliche Geste mit meiner Zunge.

Hey, wieso soll ich denn nicht mit ihr rumprahlen, schließlich war das harte Arbeit und ich hab ihr nur versprochen nichts von ihrer Unterwäsche zu erzählen, außerdem brauche ich auch Anerkennung und wieso dann nicht von jemanden, der mir ebenbürtig ist und die gleiche Meinung über Sex hat wie ich. Die Jagd ist das Ziel und je besser die Jagd, desto besser ist die Beute.

Außerdem hatte sie es gewagt mich einfach auf dem Boden des Vertrauenschülerbads allein zurück zu lassen, ich bin derjenige der die Frauen zurücklässt, nicht sie mich. Das wäre ja noch schöner, wo kämen wir denn hin, wenn das demnächst alle machen? Ich hab schließlich gute Arbeit geleistet und sie verschwindet einfach ohne das ich wirklich erfahre, ob ich so gut war, wie sie sich angehört hat. Sie lässt MICH, Draco Malfoy einfach liegen! Ich war und bin außer mir vor Wut, so was kann man mit mir einfach nicht machen...!

Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch, als ich etwas spitzes in meiner Seite spüre und in Blaise überraschtes Gesicht gucke.

„Mach den Mund zu Zabini, du siehst über alle Maßen bescheuert aus" fahre ich ihn an, ich hasse es wenn man meine Gedanken unterbricht und ich hasse es, wenn Leute meinen sie müssten mir mit ihrem Ellbogen die Rippen brechen.

Es geht auch einfacher, ich bekomme immer so schnell blaue Flecken und die machen sich halt nicht gut auf meiner Haut, ich bin schließlich kein Straßenköter.

So zurück zu meinem Frühstückstisch, dieser Idiot will immer noch wissen was ich damit gemeint habe, oh man, wenn ihr den jetzt sehen könntet, zum totlachen. Ich grinse ihn erst mal nur dreckig von der Seite an und nicke leicht, vielleicht kommt er ja auch so drauf.

„Du hast... mit Granger..." stottert Blaise ungläubig.

„Genau das will ich damit sagen..." und mein rechter Mundwinkel zieht sich malfoytypisch nach oben und zeigt ein selbstsicheres Grinsen. Hab ich mir doch gedacht, dass er gleich auf sie kommt, wir ticken irgendwie gleich, obwohl ich der bessere bin, in jeglicher Hinsicht.

Bevor Blaise mir alles mögliche an den Kopf wirft, von „Wie hast du das geschafft?" oder „Das glaube ich dir niemals!", kommt auch schon die morgendliche Post in die große Halle geflogen und mit einem mir typischen diabolischen Grinsen, verfolge ich meine eigene kleine schwarze Eule mit Namen Vertigo, die in dem Müsli von Granger landet. Ich habe ja schließlich noch ihren tollen Unsichtbarkeitsmantel, den will sie bestimmt wieder haben, ich konnte ihr den ja letztens nicht wieder geben, weil sie dachte sie könnte einfach so abhauen.

* * *

Und?? Hat es euch gefallen?!? Ich will es wissen!! Also haut in die Tasten und schreibt es mir... ich brauch wenigstens ein paar Reviews...bitte... nur ein paar... Ich? Süchtig? Niemals...! 


	2. Fallen

Hallihallo! So nach langer Abstinenz bin ich wieder hier! So, und da ich in letzter Zeit, dank der trotteligen Telekom, kein Internet hatte, hatte ich mehr Zeit zum schreiben und langsam formt sich ein Bild der Geschichte in meinem Kopf... aber es ist noch recht verschwommen und noch nicht wirklich zufriedenstellend, aber ich versuche mein bestes! Ich hoffe ihr seit geduldig! Wenn ihr irgendwelche Ideen oder Wünsche habt, immer her damit, vielleicht kann ich sie in die Story einbringen!

Und jetzt erstmal ein riesiges _**DANKE**_ an alle meine Reviewer, ihr seit echt die größten! 'träne wegwisch' ich habe mich super gefreut! Die Antworten gibt es zum Schluss! Schreibt bitter weiter solche tollen Reviews, die sind eine echte Inspiration!

* * *

Kapitel II – Der Fall 

Ich merke wie auch Blaise in ihre Richtung schaut und er wartet anscheinend genauso wie ich auf ihre Reaktion auf meinen Brief ab, schließlich kennt er meine Eule und wird sich denken, dass ich ihr geschrieben habe. Sie ist mit Milch besprüht und versucht mit ihren Blicken die Eule umzubringen, welche sich kaum beeindruckt auf den Tisch niederlässt. Meine Eule ist halt auch eine Malfoy.

Ich beobachte sie genau, als sie die Pergamentrolle entwirrt und sie durchliest, in den letzten Jahren habe ich dieses komische Hobby entwickelt, dass ich die verschiedenen Schüler genau beobachte und sie studiere, wahrscheinlich ist nur eine abartige Art von Voyeurismus, aber eigentlich mache ich das nur um sie genau einzuschätzen. Natürlich kann ich das nicht bei jedem Schüler perfekt, aber diejenigen die ich besonders viel beobachte kenn ich fast auswendig, wie auch bei Granger und ihren strohdummen Freunden. Die Gryffindors machen es aber einem zu einfach, es grenzt schon an Nötigung, so sehr reiben sie ihre Gefühle unter deine Nase.

°Draco, nur weil du ein gestörtes Verhältnis zu dir und deinen Gefühlen hast, heißt das nicht, dass andere auch so sind wie du...°

°Ich sag dir mal was, er ist nicht gestört, die anderen sind es! Er ist doch sehr normal, ich weiß gar nicht was du hast...°

°Also ich finde ihn keineswegs normal...°

°Dann ist er ja normaler als ich dachte, also keinen Grund um sich unnötig aufzuregen...°

°Aber...°

°Halt die Klappe... ‚tret'°

°Aua, das war mein Schienbein... das hast du doch extra gemacht...°

°Ja allerdings...°

Ihre braunen Augen huschen schnell mehrmals über das Pergament und ihr Gesicht verzieht sich immer mehr zu einer wütenden Grimasse, ich muss mir auf die Lippen beißen um nicht schallend laut zu lachen. Köstlich, köstlich... Mit roten Wangen schnellt ihr Kopf nach oben und sieht mich unverwandt wütend an. Ich zwinkere ihr auf meine typische Art und Weise zu und lache dann doch los, da sie noch eine Nuance röter wird.

Gryffindors sind wirklich eine lustige Nebenbeschäftigung.

Taumelnd vor lachen stehe ich auf und wanke zum Ausgang, ich merke wie Blaise und noch etwaige andere Slytherins hinter mir herkommen und auch lachen. Es ist mal wieder typisch keiner, außer Blaise und mir, weiß warum er lacht, aber sie tun es trotzdem. Mir macht es nichts aus, festigt es doch meine Stellung als angesehenes Oberhaupt einer kleinen Gruppe, meiner kleinen Gruppe.

°Ja genau... ‚böse grins' meine kleine Gruppe...°

°Das ist mal wieder so typisch... es ist unsere Gruppe... **unsere**... du bist echt egoistisch°

Wir müssen mal wieder auf die Hogwartsgründe, leider haben wir wieder bei diesem beschränkten Idioten von einem Halbriesen, den nur Dumbledore hätte einstellen können, dieser Clown. Mir drängt sich ein Bild von unserem Schulleiter mit roter Naseübergroßen Schuhen und einer wasserschießenden Blume auf und ich muss noch mehr lachen.

Vielleicht wird dieser Tag doch besser als ich dachte, denn die Sonne scheint nicht nur den Boden aufzuwärmen, sondern auch meinen Gemütszustand und noch nicht mal Pansy, die gerade versucht fast mit Anlauf sich an meinen Arm zu klemmen, kann mir meine gute Stimmung kaputt machen. Ich sehe sie aus meinen Augenwinkel schon auf mich zu hetzen und ihre Arme nach meinen ausstreckend, als ich, kurz bevor sie ihn ergreifen kann, ihn gekonnt zur Seite ziehe und sie ins Leere greifen lasse. Sie stolpert ein paar Schritte vor und dann gegen Blaise, der seine Augen wie auch ich zuvor über den blauen Himmel hat streifen lassen.

Yeah, zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe, ich wusste der Tag wird gut, denn beide liegen auf dem Boden. Das heißt, Blaise liegt auf dem Boden und Pansy liegt auf seinem Arsch und das mit dem Gesicht voran, wahrscheinlich wird sie nie wieder mit ihrem verunglückten Gesicht so nah an einen menschlichen Hintern kommen.

°'auf dem Boden lieg und rumlach'°

°Das... ‚hmpf' ... ist echt nicht... ‚krmpfl' nicht nett... ‚glucks' er ist doch... ‚krächz' ‚zuck'... dein Freund... ‚loslach'°

Ich kann mich jetzt gar nicht mehr halten, aber wer könnte das schon? Blaise schaut ein wenig verwirrt über seine Schulter auf seinen Rücken und Pansy lächelt ihm entgegen, immer noch mit dem grünen, undefinierbaren Etwas zwischen ihren Zähnen, und zwinkert ihm zu. Ich liege fast schon mit krampfartigen Zucken auf dem Boden und kann mich nur dank Crabbe (oder doch Goyle?) auf meinen Beinen halten.

Blaise Augen weiten sich vor Schreck und Abneigung und kriecht fluchtartig unter ihr hervor, was, Götter sei dank, nicht so schwierig ist, da sie sehr klapprig und mager ist. Angenommen es wäre Bullstrode, dann könnten wir ihn jetzt in einer Zauberstabschatulle beerdigen. Er rettet sich an meine Seite und wirft mir gereizte Blicke zu.

Nachdem er sich und ich mich beruhigt haben, gehen wir weiter und lassen Pansy, die wahrscheinlich schon darauf gewartet hat, dass einer von uns ihr hoch hilft, links liegen.

Ich sehe mein Unheil auf mich zu kommen, je näher ich zu dieser Hütte schreite, denn jetzt kann ich auch sehen, was heute auf mich noch zu kommt... steinhäutige Schlammspucker! Diese kleinen glitschigen Biester, ich hasse sie! Warum ich? Was habe ich getan?

°Das fragst du wirklich°

°Ja... das fragst du wirklich°

Meine Augen rollen fast ganz automatisch nach oben und ich stöhne laut auf, jetzt sprechen sogar die beiden gegen mich.

Vor diesem urigen Gebäude, was weniger kultivierte Leute sogar Haus nennen, steht ein großes schienbeinhohes Becken, randgefüllt mit braunen, kletschigen Schlamm, widerlich. Aber noch schlimmer sind diese Tiere, diese kleinen Ungeheuer, die immer noch tapsig umher wanken, ich hatte gehofft sie seien über das Wochenende drauf gegangen, aber soviel Glück habe ich wohl nicht. Diese länglichen grauen Schreihälse mit diesen winzigen Augen und den krummen Beinchen, die zum einzeln ausreißen geradezu einladen, sind mal wieder in ihren kleinen Rangeleien vertieft. Sie schreien noch schriller, als ich sie in Erinnerung hatte und Crabbe bekommt auch gleich als erstes die Schlammladung ab, die eines dieser Mistviecher aus dem Becken spuckt. Wenn ich nicht so total deprimiert und mordlustig wäre, hätte ich gelacht, aber so verspüre ich sogar eine noch größere Abneigung.

°Draco irgendwann solltest du lernen auch andere Geschöpfe dieser Welt zu akzeptieren und sie zu schätzen, du bist nicht alleine auf dieser Welt.°

°Das hat ein Malfoy nun mal nicht nötig, dass können andere machen und nun schieb ab mit deinem lächerlichen Nachthemdchen°

°Das ist ein Gewand, du Rüpel und auch ein Malfoy sollte so was lernen, er ist schließlich nicht alleine auf der Welt°

°Doch in seiner eigenen Welt ist er sehr wohl allein und da darf er machen was er will.°

°Aber...°

° ‚von der Schulter tret' Du nervst°

Direkt hinter uns trudeln auch langsam die Gryffindors ein und unter ihnen Granger, sie sieht wie üblich aus, trotzdem rasseln Schauer meinen Rücken runter als ich in ihre Augen schaue. Sie pinnt mich mit ihren Augen regelrecht fest und sie scheint nicht nur sauer zu sein, sondern auch aufgeregt oder nervös oder sogar beides und doch wirkt sie entschlossen und standhaft, etwas was ich bis jetzt noch nie in ihren Augen gesehen hatte. Muss ich mir jetzt Sorgen machen oder legt sich diese Krankheit wieder?

Widerwillig zwinge ich meine Augen von ihrem Gesicht und versuche mich auf den großen Trottel zu konzentrieren, der gerade seinen, nennen wir es so wie es alle fälschlicherweise betiteln, Unterricht beginnen will. Nicht das mich das interessiert, was er uns über diese kleinen biestigen Unruhestifter (erinnert mich irgendwie an Gryffindors) erzählt, ich brauche einfach eine gute Ablenkung von ihr, ihr Blick will einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.

„So... meine Lieben..." ich grumpfe, als Zeichen, dass ich absolut gegen diese absolut bescheuerte Anrede Meinerwenigkeit bin.

„Das sind steinhäutige Schlammspucker, sie kommen vom Nil und sin´ leider kurz vorm Aussterben und deswegen hier bei mir..."

„Damit sie auch wirklich ganz aussterben?" Ja, so konnte man sich echt gut von der Gryffindorplage ablenken.

Die Slytherins lachen, die Gryffindors knirschen mit den Zähnen und funkeln mich böse an, allerdings sollten sie damit aufhören bevor sie sich ernsthaft dabei verletzen und dieser Hornochse ist am stottern. Besser geht's nicht.

Der Idiot versucht mich böse anzugucken, zu mindestens glaube ich das, es sieht mehr als dämlich aus und ich versuche auf diesen Blick nicht einzugehen, obwohl es wirklich sehr schwierig ist nicht zu lachen.

„Also... na ja... ähm... wo war´n wir? Ach ja, also die Schleimspucker sind wirklich niedliche und nützliche Tierchen..."

„Ich habe schon Pickel gesehen, die niedlicher sind als diese Monster und nützlicher wahrscheinlich auch..."

„Na gut... dann werden wir mal... uns mit den Kleinen beschäftigen... Malfoy! Hermine!"

Oh nein, ich ahne was jetzt kommt...

„Ihr arbeitet zusammen, euch brauche ich ja nich mehr viel sagen... Ihr kennt euch ja schon gut aus, nich wahr!"

Dieser zottelige Obdachlose führt uns zu einem kleinen Becken gefüllt mit (oh wunder) Schlamm, reicht uns ein paar schwere Lederschürzen und Handschuhe und einen Eimer mit diesem schmierigen fauligen Pflanzenbrei. Es geht nicht anders, mein Gesicht verzieht sich zu einer angeekelten Grimasse und versucht den Anblick des Eimers auszuweichen, indem meine Hände es mehr zu Granger schieben.

Sie zieht diese braune Lederschürze und die Handschuhe über und ich muss sagen, braun steht ihr gar nicht, ich dagegen fläze mich in einem Schneidersitz vor das Becken und beobachte sie dabei gelangweilt.

„Zieh endlich deine Sachen über, du brauchst gar nicht glauben das ich das ganz alleine mache..." zischt sie mir leise zu und ich ziehe belustigt meinen rechten Mundwinkel hoch, ich weiß das bringt sie zur Weißglut.

„Das glaube _ich_ aber, Granger, schließlich ist das hier nur Unterricht und das bei diesem Tölpel, außerdem hat der gerade nichts besseres zu tun, als den Anderen zu zeigen was sie machen müssen" ich grinse ihr entgegen. Das macht soviel Spaß.

„Na wenn das so ist" sie dreht sich kurz um, wahrscheinlich um zu überprüfen ob auch alle beschäftigt sind und kniet sich genau neben mich.

Kitzelnd nimmt meine Nase ihren Geruch wahr, es ist eine Mischung aus cremigen Seifengeruch und so etwas wie Milch und sofort tanzen mir Bilder unser gemeinsamen Nacht vor den Augen. Wie wir nackt auf dem gekachelten Boden rumrutschen und ihre fordernden Fingerspitzen meinen Körper erkunden, mir ist auf einmal sehr warm und der Drang meine Augen zu schließen und die Bilder weiter zu genießen ist fast übermenschlich. Mir wird immer heißer und das ist gar nicht gut, ich brauche einen kühlen Kopf, aber das singende und klingende Gefühl sexueller Erregung ist schwer wieder abzustellen, also konzentriere ich mich auf Bullstrodes Hintern, der etwas weiter von uns weg in die Höhe ragt, weil sie sich zu einem Becken runterbeugt. Noch mal Glück gehabt, denn mein Körper stellt bei diesem Anblick die Hormonproduktion sofort ein und gibt lautstark Entwarnung.

„Malfoy, du kleine miese Ratte, ich will den Tarnumhang zurück haben und zwar sofort!" flüstert sie erregt in mein Richtung. Dabei hat sie den perfekten Abstand zwischen uns gefunden, nicht zu nah, damit niemand auf die absurde Idee kommt wir wären miteinander vertraut, aber auch nicht zu weit auseinander, damit niemand es hören kann.

Ich zucke gelangweilt mit meinen Schultern und genieße still die Reaktion darauf, sie bebt bereits vor Wut oder ist es vielleicht doch mehr als das? Leichte Röte schimmert auf ihrem Gesicht und ich erkenne sofort, dass sie sich wirklich zurückhalten muss, aber ich frage mich ernsthaft was sie jetzt am liebsten tun will...

°Du bist überheblich, Draco°

°Nein, er ist realistisch...°

„Ich dachte man keinem Versprechen glauben, hast du das nicht gesagt? Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein und denken, dass du bis jetzt immer dein Versprechen gehalten hast..." sie schüttelte ungläubig ihren Kopf und die Spitzen ihres wuscheligen Haares streiften kurz meine Wange. Summende Schauer erobern zuerst meinen Kopf und dann meinen restlichen Körper, ich atmete unentdeckt durch bevor ich darauf antworte, männliche Hormone sind wirklich das schlimmste.

„Hey! Was kann ich dafür, dass du mich am Freitag so aus dem Staub gemacht hast, ich wollte ihn dir ja geben, aber du hattest anscheinend etwas besseres vor, also belästige mich nicht weiter mit deiner Anwesenheit, du gehst mir auf die Nerven" zische ich ihr in voller Slytherinmanier ins Ohr.

„Ich dachte du magst es wenn man dich belästigt, Draco" sie betont meinen Namen mit einem Stöhnen, welches sich sofort in meine Hirnwindungen brennt und ihr Atem, der die Haut unter meinem rechten Ohr streift, lässt mich kurz zusammen zucken. Ich versuche meinen Kopf nur langsam zu ihr zu neigen, was mir dank meiner Selbstbeherrschung auch recht gut gelingt und schaue ihr wie selbstverständlich auf ihre halbgeöffneten feuchten Lippen. Ich muss schlucken, so als spüre ich ihren Speichel schon in mir.

* * *

So... hat es euch gefallen, dann sagt es mir gefällig! ;P 

Zu meinen lieben Reviews und weil die alle sehr lang waren (ich liebe lange Reviews), bin ich auch etwas ausführlicher mit meinen Antworten...:

**Bittersweet Poison: **Danke für dein nettes Review! Warum heißt du denn jetzt anders? Das erinnert mich an eins dieser Chartlieder... diese Popstars oder so... kommt das daher? 'vorsichtig nachfrag'

**Welherrscherchen: **Ja findest du wirklich, dass die kleinen Helfer himmlisch sind? Ich war mir nicht so sicher, ob sie gut ankommen, weil es mehr als unrealistisch ist... aber ich wollte nicht das gleiche machen wie bei Hermine... da musste halt was anderes her... ich hoffe dir hat auch das hier gut gefallen?

**Trisha'sDesire: **Warum ändern hier alle ihre Namen? Was soll deiner denn bedeuten? 'neugier' hört sich verucht an 'g' Also dir gefallen die beiden Schulterhallos nicht so... ich hoffe sie sind zu ertagen... sie sind hier auch net so wichtig wie Hermines Streitereien mit sich selbst... dafür ist Draco weitaus 'unterhaltender' als Hermine... hoffe ich zu mindestens...

**princess brady: **Danke für das Review... 'knuddel drück'

**anyjule: **Ja ich denke auch das sie heiß wird, ich hab da schon ein paar Ideen, mal sehen ob ich es gut umsetzen kann, danke für dein Review! 'keks geb'

**Soennchen666: **'sich sehr geerht fühl' danke, danke... 'g' Hach... dein Review ist echt sehr schön... Schreibst du mir noch eins...? Bütte...

**Megumi: **Danke für das Häschen, ich taufe es Laurina, dh wenn es ein Weibchen ist, wenn es ein Männchen ist nenne ich es Frowin... 'g' ;P Mit deinem Review hast du mich wirklich glücklich gemacht! Danke für die tollen Komplimente, ich gebe mir mit ihm auch immer viel Mühe und man kann so richtig seinen Spass haben... vorallem bei dem nächsten Kapitel hatte ich meinen Spass... aber ich denke ich werde auch ein wenig fies mit ihm sein, kann ja nicht immer Glück haben nicht wahr!

**Lolligie: **Danke für dein tolles Review und das nette Kompliment, ich hoffe ich kann das auch weiter so einhalten, ist nämlich ganz schön schwierig... Ich hatte mir überlegt ob ich Blaise ein bisschen mehr mit einbeziehe, aber ich weiß nicht ob das so gut ankommt... mal schauen... ausserdem schweben mir da echt... ähm... keine jugendhaften Gedanken durch den Kopf... ich mag Blaise nämlich auch sehr gern... 'g'

**cuteGinny: **Tja... deine Frage wurde hiermit beantwortet, wäre ja echt humorlos, wenn sie ihn jetzt schon bekommen würde... ich kann ja nicht veraten ob der Umhang noch eine größere Rolle spielt... mal schauen... übrigens finde ich deinen Nickname echt cutie...

**RoryElli: **Da kann ich ja getrost wieder aufatmen... so Kittelmänner finde ich nämlich unangenehm, ausserdem seh ich in weiß dick aus und mir ist auch oft sehr warm... da brauche ich keine warme Jacke... ich hoffe mal das dir das Kapitel gefallen hat und mich weiterhin verschonst... aber vergiss nicht, dass ich es auch nicht mehr gut machen kann, wenn dir die Story nicht gefällt, dann kann ich auch keine bessere mehr schreiben... So mitüberkreuztenArmen lässt sich nämlich nicht tippen!

**Gwendolyne: **Noch so eine richtig tolle Review, ich liebe es wenn sie so lang sind! Ja so tragische sind immer 'seufz' so wie die von Eviltwin... aber meistens sind sie irgendwie viel schöner, so romantisch halt... aber ich finde es gibt manchmal zu wenig richtig gute humorvolle und da finde ich es noch schöner, dass viele Leute meine Stories echt gut finden... 'rotwerd' Ja die Sichtweise von Draco ist schon etwas schwieriger, aber man kann wenigstens ein wenig fies sein, obwohl es mir schwer fällt Harry und Co so blöd darzustellen, aber das gehört halt dazu... Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass ich es mag wenn du laberst... ich laber auch so gerne in meinen Reviews, von daher habe ich auch keine Probleme damit zu gelabert zu werden, also mach ruhig weiter! 'knutschaa'

**Ancestry: **Danke für die voll tollen Komplimente und deinem tollen Review... ja ich weiß was du meinst, solche 'netten' Typen sind echt recht selten, aber eigentlich finde ich Draco hier in den Fanfics leckerer als in den Büchern oder in den Filmen, da ist er mir manchmal schon ein wenig zu fies... ok fies ist das falsche Wort, er ist viel zu feige und schleimig... Ich hoffe ich kann auch hier gut darstellen, schließlich ist er leider nicht mehr so geheimnisvoll und man weiß was er als nächstes macht... aber ich hoffe ich kann das so machen wie ich es mir vorgestellt habe... aber ich verate lieber nicht so viel...

**Celina-HP: **Hmmm... erstmal danke für dein nettes Review... aber ich weiß noch nicht ob ich aus ihrer Sicht schreiben werde, vielleicht wenn es mehr Leute fordern... aber eigentlich wollte ich mal was neues machen, immer aus der gleichen Sicht zu schreiben finde ich ein wenig langweilig, dass kann schließlich jeder... aber ich denke, dass 'Pakt mit dem Teufel' und 'Weil ich heut Geburtstag hab' nicht die letzten Fics aus ihrer Sicht sind. Also wenn du dich nicht so für diese Fic begeistern kannst, dann musst du halt ein wenig warten... aber ich hoffe du liest weiter... 'bestechungskuchen verteil'

Boah Leute, ihr habt mich echt glücklich gemacht... soviel Reviews! 'seufz' Ich danke euch nochmal und hoffe wir sehen uns zum nächsten Kapitel wieder...


	3. Glühen

Hallihallo! Hier bin ich wieder... war doch net so schlimm... so! Und dank HermyBookworm heißt mein Alter-Ego jetzt Robin, also ein geschlechtsneutraler Name... 'g' begrüß unsere Leser mal Robin...

'Hallo...'

Hach... es ist noch ein wenig schüchtern, aber das legt sich wieder! Also bevor ich jetzt hier los lege 2 **wichtige** Fragen:

1. Wollt ihr, dass ich auch hier mal aus Hermines Sicht schreibe? CelinaHP und HermyBookworm haben schon danach gefragt und Hermy hat recht, man kann ihn einfach nicht so gut aus seiner Sicht beschreiben... so selbstverliebt will ich ihn net darstellen... Aber ich denke seine Sicht wird die "Hauptsicht" bleiben! Aber ihr habt hier die einmalige Chance mir zu sagen wie ihr es haben wollt! Ich brauche aber "viele" und "schnelle"Antworten darauf, da ich es ja vor dem Schreiben entscheiden muss... ich werde das dann auch demokratisch lösen!

2. Was ist mit Blaise? Soll ich ihn ein wenig mehr rein bringen? Lolligie hat danach gefragt, deswegen frage ich euch... er wird schon nicht ganz verschwinden, aber ich könnte ihn noch mehr mit rein bringen... also entscheidet euch...

So, ich glaube das wars jetzt ersteinmal... im übrigen hat mir das Kapitel echt Spass gemacht... 'g' Obwohl es schon eine Herausforderung ist, in der Sicht eines 16jährigen zu schreibenund ich bezweifel, dass ich es realistisch beschreibe, die sind bestimmt noch viel schlimmer! Ich hoffe euch macht es auch so viel Spass! Eure tollen Reviews werden unten beantwortet! DANKE! Ich hab euch lieb!

* * *

Kapitel III – Glühen 

„Aber bestimmt nicht von jedem..."

„Och Draco..." ihre Stimme ist weinerlich und trotzdem leidenschaftlich, „bitte..." das letzte ist mehr gehaucht, als gesprochen. Ihr Kopf kommt immer näher, aber ein gewisser Teil meines Körpers, Männer wissen bestimmt vom wem ich rede, hindert mich daran ihr auszuweichen.

„Ich" ihre Lippen sind direkt an meinem Ohr, „will" eine ihrer Hände legt sich auf meinen Oberschenkel und kreist langsam mit den Fingerspitzen über meine Hose, „_den Tarnumhang!_" der stechende Schmerz ihrer Fingernägel breitet sich pfeilschnell durch meinen Körper und beendet die Melodie meiner Erregung noch bevor sie wirklich entstehen konnte.

Zischend ziehe ich die Luft zwischen meinen Zähnen ein.

„Ich werde dich fertig machen, so wie ich es versprochen habe, Malfoy! Du wirst nicht mehr wissen wie dir geschieht!" zischt sie mir schnurrend ins Ohr, so das es so richtig unangenehm und doch sehr aufregend kitzelt.

„Ich bitte darum, Granger" ist meine eher gepresste Antwort, ich gebe zu nicht einer meiner besten.

„Wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, wirst du nur noch um Gnade winseln können" ihre Fingernägel bohren sich tiefer in mein Bein, ich muss meine Zähne zusammen beißen, „dann wirst du nicht mehr die Frechheit besitzen, mich mit einem Brief derart zu verhöhnen"

„Das werden wir noch sehen... Kleines" zische ich, aber das war keine gute Idee, denn ihre Fingernägel drücken sich noch weiter in mein Bein.

„Ich werde dir zeigen wo der Hammer hängt."

„Aber das weiß ich doch schon längst, Granger, und du müsstest das seit unserer letzten Begegnung auch wissen" grinse ich ihr verbissen entgegen.

°Das ist pervers°

°Schon mal darüber nachgedacht, dass du einfach prüde und verklemmt bist°

°Nein, dass ist pervers! Vor allem ihr gegenüber, ich dachte sie sei immer recht anständig...°

°Anständig? Sag mal warst du Freitagabend beim Friseur oder was? Sie ist abgegangen wie ein Heuler... anständig... tztz...°

„Ich will ihn wieder haben" grummelt sie mir entgegen.

„Der Hammer gehört zwar mir, aber ich du kannst ihn ruhig mal benutzen, da habe ich nichts gegen..."

Unsere nette kleine Unterhaltung wird jäh durch warmen Schlamm in meinem Gesicht unterbrochen, vor Wut schnaubend drehe ich meinen Kopf zu dem Becken vor mir und ob ich es mir einbilde oder nicht ist mir im Moment egal, aber irgendwie sieht es so aus, als wenn eins dieser Mistdinger mir zu grinst. Wie kann es dieses Ding wagen mich jetzt mit Schlamm zu bespucken, mal davon abgesehen das sowieso die Todesstrafe drauf steht, ist es einfach ein sehr falscher Zeitpunkt.

„Diese Tierchen sind dir irgendwie ähnlich Malfoy" tönt die Stimme von Granger, nicht mehr ganz so nah, neben mir, „wenn man ihnen zu wenig Beachtung schenkt werden sie ganz schön ätzend." Und sie macht auch noch Witze darüber dieses kleine Miststück!

Ohne das ich darauf antworten kann, steht sie auf und trippelt zu ihren dämlichen Freunden. Wütend mache ich mir mein Gesicht sauber und stecke den vermeintlichen Übeltäter kopfüber in den Schlamm, soll er doch verrecken, verdient hat er es auf jeden Fall.

Ich lege mich auf den Rücken und genieße die Sonne und den blauen Himmel, zu mindestens ist das Wetter schön, aber bei meinem Glück, muss es heute Abend regnen. Schließlich habe ich Quidditsh-Training und die Mächte des Schicksals wollen mich heute anscheinend quälen, also ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, wann das Wetter umschlägt.

Ich horche auf meine Umgebung, höre die wilden Schreie dieser Schlammschlucker und Pansy' sSchreie, die sich ziemlich ähnlich anhören, deswegen hasse ich diese Viecher wahrscheinlich auch. Na gut, ich würde nicht gerade behaupten, dass ich ein Tierliebhaber bin, obwohl tot und mit Sauce mag ich so gut wie jedes Tier.

°Draco, meinst du nicht, du solltest ihr diesen Umhang endlich wiedergeben, du hast es ihr schließlich versprochen und sie führt bestimmt was im Schilde°

°Ach quatsch, sie ist eine Gryffindor, die sind dazu nicht im Stande... viel zu edelmütig, diese Idioten°

°Ich weiß nicht, sie ist intelligent...°

°Aber sie ist nicht gerissen...°

°Wenn du sie nicht als Gefahr ansiehst, machst du sie dadurch sogar noch gefährlicher...°

°Hör nicht auf ihn Draco, er ist doch nur eine Schwuchtel... dieses kleine Miststück machen wir doch alle mal fertig...du weißt doch; „leg dich mit den Besten an und du stirbst wie alle dann"...°

°Du hast es doch versprochen... und was heißt hier bitteschön Schwuchtel°

°Wir behalten ihn ja nicht... wir verwahren ihn nur für sie, dass ist etwas ganz anderes...°

°Du wirst es bereuen, denk an meine Worte°

°Jaja und jetzt verpiss dich mit deinen Kräutern im Haar...°

°Das sind Lorbeeren, du vertrottelter Ochse°

°Warum steckst du dir so was ins Haar°

°Weil ich ein Engel bin und das alle tragen...°

°Da sieht man mal wieder, was für einen schlechten Geschmack ihr da im Himmel habt...°

°Naja eigentlich komme ich nicht aus dem Himmel, sondern bin eine von Draco geschaffene personifizierte Moralinstanz, mal davon abgesehen habe ich keine Hörnchen auf dem Kopf wie du... was soll ich sagen, er hat mehr Geschmack bei mir bewiesen als bei dir°

Bevor ich weiter meinen blöden Schulterhalluzinationen zu hören muss, stehe ich lieber auf (natürlich nachdem ich mir sicher bin, dass ich keine bessere Sonnenuhr abgebe) und schau mich um, vielleicht finde ich ja noch ein wenig mehr Ablenkung von dieser Granger.

Allerdings habe ich die Rechnung nicht mit meinem... ich sage jetzt einfach mal Bedürfnis, gemacht, ich bin 16 Jahre alt, nicht an Sex, Frauen oder beides zu denken ist einfach unmöglich! Das gerade war einfach heiß, zu heiß um nicht daran zu denken.

Die Stelle an meinem Bein brennt immer noch leicht vor Schmerz und der Rest meines Körpers glüht vor Verlangen nach ihr, ihr Geruch ist immer noch in meiner Nase und schenkt mir kribbelndes Schaudern. Bei solchen flatterigen Schwingungen im Magen kann ich mir einfach keine Gedanken um diese lachhafte Drohung machen, ich denke lieber an ihre Brüste, die auf und ab tanzen, wenn ich sie flachlege.

So kreise ich in Gedanken versunken durch die verschiedenen Bottiche mit Schlamm, trete Longbottom in den Arsch, er verliert das Gleichgewicht und landet kopfüber im Schlamm, latsche Potter, natürlich aus versehen, auf die Finger, als er sich bückt um eins dieser Viecher wieder einzufangen und tunke das Gesicht dieser Schickse Patil, die mir andauernd auf den Hintern starrt, in den Matsch. Nach meiner Runde geht es mir auch gleich wieder etwas besser, die Slytherins lachen wieder und mal ganz ehrlich, sie sind ein sehr gutes Publikum.

Die Stunde geht langsam vorbei und innerlich feiere ich eine kleine Party. Endlich von diesem Halbriesen erlöst und vorerst kann ich mich auch von Granger und den Gedanken an ihre... nein, ich werde jetzt nicht daran denken, schließlich habe ich jetzt erst mal die Möglichkeit wieder an andere Sachen zu denken. Ja auch 16jährige Männer wie ich, können an andere Dinge denken, aber es ist schwierig und wir lassen uns viel zu leicht ablenken.

Ich bin einer der ersten, der sich schnell aus dem Staub macht, ich muss noch in mein Schlafzimmer um meine Klamotten für Zaubertränke und noch einen Brief an meinen Vater zu holen. Auf Zaubertränke freue ich mich besonders, Professor Snape ist natürlich mein Lieblingslehrer, auch wenn er wie eine Fledermaus aussieht und sogar so riecht, aber ich habe immer etwas zu lachen und in letzter Zeit ist er sogar noch besser drauf als sonst. Er ist mein großes Vorbild...

°Ich hoffe doch nicht in der Körperhygiene°

°Das wäre... igitt ‚sofort etwas gegen Herpes tu'°

Natürlich nur sein Benehmen gegenüber Gryffindors, er ist einfach der Beste.

Mit beschwingtem Gang wandere ich die Kellergänge abwärts und erreiche den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum, den ich sogleich mit dem Passwort „Löwenmut" öffne. Wahrscheinlich hat der idiotische Direktor die Passwörter vertauscht, er wird schließlich nicht jünger und wie mir scheint immer abgedrehter.

Meine Gedanken schlendern mal wieder wie selbstverständlich zu Granger und ich frage mich das erste Mal ernsthaft, ob ich ihre Drohung ernst nehmen soll, nicht das ich ihr dann den Umhang wieder gebe und ich mich reumütig entschuldigen würde. Das würde nicht nur meinem Ego schaden, dass würde die Weltordnung durcheinander bringen. Ein Slytherin entschuldigt sich bei einem Gryffindor nur, wenn er von einem Lehrer gezwungen wird.

Das leichte Glühen schleicht sich wieder mein Steißbein hoch, als ich an die Szene am Schlammbecken denke, es war heiß, sogar der Schmerz war heiß. Dieses Mädchen macht mich noch fertig und nie wollte ich das so sehr wie jetzt und obwohl ich immer der Herr des Spiels bin, juckt es mich in den Fingern herauszufinden wie es anders ist. Sie ist wirklich anders als die anderen Mädchen, die entweder minderbemittelt gackern, angsterfüllt zusammen zucken oder versuchen mir ins Gesicht zu schlagen. Viele haben Angst vor den Konsequenzen, wenn man eine Nacht mit mir verbringt und ich verüble ihnen das auch nicht, an ihrer Stelle würde ich mir auch nicht trauen, ich bin halt ein Slytherin. Sie allerdings hat anscheinend keine Furcht vor dem „Danach" oder sie ist einfach mutig genug um ihr Glück heraus zu fordern. Aber letztendlich sind wir alle Sklaven unseres Körper und unserer Lust und müssen ihm irgendwann nachgeben, deswegen versuche ich gar nicht erst ihm seine Wünsche zu verwehren, er behält meistens recht was meine Bedürfnisse angeht.

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr, verrät mir, dass ich noch Zeit habe, trotzdem gehe ich schon mal zum Klassenraum, ich will die bedrückten und ängstlichen Minen der Gryffindoridioten nicht verpassen, die machen mein Leben erst lebenswert. Ich durchquere gerade den Gemeinschaftsraum, als Crabbe und Goyle zum Ausgang hechten, mit ihren fetten Händen ihre Münder zuhalten und ziemlich grün um die Nase sind.

°Oh nein... die haben bestimmt wieder zu viel gegessen...°

°Oder sie haben mal wieder die Wachsäpfel von der Tischdekoration gegessen...°

Oder sie hatten Hunger und auf der Suche nach etwas Essbaren nur ihre Zaubertrankzutaten gefunden, wie letztes Jahr im August, wie blöd kann man sein und freiwillig in Alkohol eingelegte Lichterfeen zu essen? Aber wer nicht lernen will, muss kotzen...

Ich bummel in Gedanken zu den Klassenräumen und bin verwundert schon ein oder zwei Gryffindorschwächlinge vorzufinden, die wie immer etwas gehetzt und grummelig aussehen kurz vor Zaubertränke. Ich lehne mich mit einer Schulter an die Wand, natürlich mit gebührenden Abstand und freue mich auf die nächsten zwei Stunden. Langsam füllt sich der Gang mit Leuten, die Slytherins ausgelassen und lachend, die Gryffindors betrübt und verdrossen.

Ein warmer prickelnder Luftzug streift mein linkes Ohr und ein zierlicher Körper direkt hinter mir, macht sich durch seine Hitze bemerkbar. Ich rieche sie schon bevor sie ihren kleinen süßen Mund aufmacht.

„Ooohhh... Malfoooy" ihre Singsang-Stimme kitzelt meinen Gehörgang und meine Nackenhaare sträuben sich gegen meinen Willen, „Hast du an meinen Mantel gedacht?"

Sie ist sanft und ein Fremder könnte fast meinen, dass sie es ganz freundlich und fast warmherzig meint, aber ich weiß es besser, sie ist boshaft und es gefällt mir. Die singende Erregung bringt meinen Körper zum klingen und ich versuche instinktiv mich näher an ihr ran zu drücken, mit wenig Erfolg, sie scheint vor mir zurück zu weichen.

„Sag schon Malfoy, wo ist er?" zischt sie wütend in mein Ohr und es macht mich nur noch mehr an, am liebsten würde ich sie hier und jetzt...

„Tztztz... Granger, du bist wirklich ein ungeduldiges böses Mädchen, ich denke ich sollte ihn noch länger behalten, du wirst damit doch nur wieder etwas anstellen."

„Er gehört mir, also gib ihn mir, sonst..."

„Jaja ich weiß, sonst werde ich was erleben... aber was ist wenn ich das will?" Meine Augen sind immer noch auf die anderen gerichtet, aber sehen tu ich sie nicht und ich habe wirklich Schwierigkeiten meinen Blick zu fokussieren. Die Anderen können nicht erkennen, wer sich hinter mir versteckt und mir süße Schauer bereitet, mein Körper verdeckt den ihren fast vollständig.

„Du... du bist... unverbesserlich… ich hasse dich !" ihre Worte sind hart gemeint, aber trotzdem überhöre ich nicht das leichte Zittern, ob aus Erregung oder Unsicherheit ist mir herzlich egal, mit beidem kann ich gut umgehen.

„Das war aber letzten Freitag anders... ich höre noch immer dein Stöhnen..." Jetzt wo sie wahrscheinlich abgelenkt ist, dränge ich meinen Körper, der so nach sie schreit das es fast wehtut, dank der Erinnerungen die sich meiner bemächtigen, an ihren. Ja, dass ist es, ich spüre ihren feinen Körper, der sich an meinen Rücken schmiegt und ihre leichte Hitze erobert mich. Sie atmete etwas schneller und ihr warmer Atem umschmeichelt meinen Hals.

Ich weiß, sie kann bald nicht mehr, bald gehört sie wieder mir, mir ganz allein. Ich will ihren Leib, ich will sie in den Wahnsinn treiben, ich will sie nehmen immer und immer wieder, bis sie um Gnade fleht und vor mir kriecht. Mein Lippen kräuseln sich zu einem Lächeln, als ich ihre zarte Hand in meinen Haaren spüre, die meinen Kopf nichtganz sozart nach hinten zerrt. Ich kann nur erschrocken zischen, damit habe ich wirklich nicht gerechnet...

°Ich hab´s dir doch gesagt...°

°Klappe! Du störst°

Ihre Lippen berühren mein Ohr als sie zu mir spricht: „Ich an deiner Stelle, würde meine Drohung ernstnehmen." Die Worte sind leise und bestimmt, ich höre weder ein Schwanken noch ein Zittern ihrer Tonlage, dafür merke ich wie ihre andere Hand, wahrscheinlich ihre linke, sich ihren Weg unter meine Robe sucht. Ihre Finger sind kalt, aber mehr als angenehm, sie krabbeln meine Brust nach oben und massieren leicht meine Bauchmuskulatur, so als ob Granger zählen wollte wie viele Stränge wohl darunter seien.

„Ich an deiner Stelle... Granger" sehr zu meinem Ärgernis, kann ich nicht so klar wie sie sprechen, ihr plötzlichen Attacke und mein zurück gezogener Kopf und Oberkörper verhindern es, „würde jetzt und hier mit mir schlafen."

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass du am Freitag so gut warst?"

°Oh oh...°

°Nicht gut...°

Scheiße, natürlich denke ich das! Was erlaubt sie sich?

Ihre kreisenden Finger rutschen meine Brust immer höher und mein Körper reagiert mit Blutverschiebungen in die jetzt wohl wichtigeren Regionen und leider ist das nicht mein Gehirn.

„Oh ich weiß... das ich gut war" ist meine etwas heisere Antwort auf ihre Frage und auf ihr Fingerspiel auf meiner Brust. Die kalten Spitzen erreichen meine Brustwarze und fährt drum herum, flößt meinem Kreislauf siedendes Wasser ein.

„Woher willst du das wissen?" haucht sie in mein Ohr, „Ich zeig dir was..."

Sie nibbelt mit ihren Lippen an meinem Ohr, fährt mit ihrer Zunge langsam und schmeichelnd meine Ohrwindungen nach, beißt leicht zu und ich werde verrückt. Ich habe Gänsehaut an den komischsten Stellen, beiße meinen Kiefer fest aufeinander, um mich von ihrer Behandlung abzulenken und meine Hand versucht ungesehen an der groben Steinwand halt zu finden.

Als wenn das noch nicht das schlimmste wäre, fängt sie an leicht und leise zu stöhnen und ihr Atem verteilt sich stoßweise über meinen Nacken.

„Mhmmm... Draco... mach weiter..." sie zieht zischend Luft zwischen ihre Lippen ein, „Oh... Gott... hör nicht auf...", leichter Schmerz durchfährt meinen Körper, als ihre Fingernägel sich in meinen Nippel bohren, „...mhmmm... na Draco... kommt dir das", sie stöhnt wieder keuchend in meinen Hals, „irgendwie bekannt vor?"

* * *

Na hat es euch gafallen? Wollt ihr das ich weiter schreibe? Dann solltet ihr mir ein nettes Review hinterlassen!

Also jetzt zu meinen Reviewantworten. die alle mal wieder echt super toll waren... 'seufz'

**HermyBookworm: **Danke für dein echt tolles Review, ich habe mich echt gefreut und habe mir deinen Vorschlag mit der Erzählersicht wirklich zu herzen genommen, wie du oben gesehen hast... Tja, ob er Hermine nicht hübsch findet sei dahin gestellt... er findet sie ja auch net häßlich, aber ich denke das ist auch Selbstverleugnung und außerdem empfindet er ja nichts für sie, da muss er sie ja auch net unbedingt hübsch finden... und er ist 16! Da ist es doch fast egal wie sie aussieht oder...? ;P Ich glaube die Frage wie lange Hermine wohl braucht bis sie den Spieß umdreht, habe ich erfolgreich beantwortet oder? 'fiesgrins' Bis dann dann 'knutscha'

**TrishasDesire: **Weil es so schön einfach ist? Ist das wirklich einewirklich Begründung? Oder hat das letztens geändert und ich habe nichts davon mitbekommen? Warum denn jetzt TrishasDesire? Ist Trisha nicht ein Name? Ich konnte mich hier so richtig böse auslassen, dass war echt mal nett... so befreiend! ;) Hat es dir gefallen? Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass dir die Schulterengel ein bisschen mehr auf den Geist gegangen sind, habe sie hier ein wenig mehr eingebaut... Oder? Bye -xxx-

**princess brady: **Danke für dein Review, aber wieso entschuldigst du dich denn?

**DiamondofOcean: **Ich bin nicht fies! Das war eine einfache Feststellung, keine Unterstellung, dass du den daher hattest... So dieses Chap ist jetzt auch ein wenig länger! Danke das du meine andere Geschichte betan willst, ich denke ich kann deine Hilfe gut gebrauchen, weil es halt ein etwas längeres Projekt wird... denke ich... Was mir am schwersten fällt, Kapitel richtig lang zu schreiben... ich kann das irgendwie net so lang... ich werde mich das melden! 'knuddeldrück'

**Weltherrscherchen: **Ja ich weiß was du meinst, ich denke hier ist Mine sogar noch schlimmer 'g' hier ist jeder etwas schlimmer... 'harhar', danke für dein nette Review! Ich hoffe es hat dir jetzt auch gefallen...? 'hoff' Baba... 'ohrschnuffel'

**D.V.G.M.1: **Du wirst bestimmt öfters gefragt, aber was bedeutet dein Nick! Dein Review war echt cool, danke, hab mich echt gefreut! Musste dich aber noch ein wenig warten lassen... und das nächste dauert auch wieder ein wenig, denke ich... tut mir echt leid... aber ich versuch mein bestes... ich hoffe es gefällt dir... Tautau 'hug'

**Lolligie: **Also jetzt hast du die Möglichkeiten abzustimmen über die Blaise-sache... musst nur ganz viele Leute bestechen, dass sie dafür stimmen! 'gg' Ich denke mir ist Draco in diesem Kapitel mehr als nur gut gelungen 'ist stolz auf sich' ich weiß zwar nicht ob ich das beibehalten kann, er darf nicht ganz so unsympathisch sein, sonst liest das doch keiner mehr... Das mit Blaise und einer Kurzgeschichte überdenke ich auf jeden Fall! Ich hatte mal vor eine mit ihm zu schreiben, aber ich war mir nicht sicher ob ein Hetero-Blaise so gut rüberkommt... aber ich werde es weiter in Betracht ziehen! Danke für die netten Komplimente, ciau, 'bussi'

**Shakle: **Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl, ich hoffe du magst es weiterhin... bonjours 'winkewinke'

**RoryElli: **Ich hoffe du lässt mich nach dem Kapitel auch wieder weiterschreiben! Hab mir auch mühe gemacht! Bitte nicht die Männer mit der Jacke rufen... Ausserdem braucht diese Story ein Finale oder? Da muss ich zuende schreiben... das wäre dochsonst total unbefriedigend für die Chars... das kannst du den nicht antun... also bis zum nächsten Mal... 'marmeladentoast geb'

**Blacknightmare16: **Du hast zwar schon für das erste gepostet, aber ich hab dir erst jetzt geantwortet, weil du als du gepostet hast das zweite Kapitel noch nicht gesehen hast, aber es trotzdem schon da war... ich habe dich also nicht vergessen! Danke für deine echt starken Komplimente 'rot werd'aber nicht das du dich totlachst und du dann nicht mehr reviewen kannst, dass ist nicht der Sinn der Sache... ;) tschüßi! 'extraknuddel'

So.. bin fertig 'puh'... das nächste Kapitel muss wahrscheinlich noch auf sich warten lassen... ich warne nur schon mal vor... also ich hoffe wir sehen uns wieder und hinterlasst bitte ein kleines Kommi oder ein großes 'drop'


	4. Aufschlag

Huhu! Ich weiß es hat lang gedauert (ich glaube fast 2 Wochen), es tut mir echt leid! Wirklich! Aber ich musste eine Klausur schreiben (Statistik 'kotz') und meine Muse war auf Urlaub oder so, auf jeden Fall nicht bei mir... Dafür habe ich die letzten Tage kräftig auf der Tastatur gehämmert und hier ist das neue Kapitel, bis jetzt das Längste! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch! 'hoff' Ich bleibe bei Dracos Sicht, dass wollten zumindest die meisten... aber das mit Blaise ist dann etwas schwieriger zu vereinbaren, ausser ich schreibe es ein wenig slashig und ich glaube nicht, dass das hier hinpasst... aber ich werde mein möglichstes tun...

_Warnung: _Sehr viel Slytherin... ihr werdet sehen... 'g' ach ja und ich versuche hier ein 16jähriges Männerhirn zu interpretieren... also... naja ihr könnt euch vielleicht denken was ich damit meine...

Ihr solltet auch einen Blick in meine andere Geschichte "Das Weltentor" werfen, ich wette euch gefällt sie, also bitte gebt euch einen Ruck und schaut da auch mal rein und hinterlasst mir ein Review, denn diese Geschichte ist mir ans Herzchen gewachsen...

Bitte vergesst nicht zu reviewen, bitte!

Robin: "Du bist erbärmlich..."

Lass mich doch, ich will doch nur ein paar Reviews... nur ein paar... nur ein bisschen... 'sabber' 'Schaum vorm Mund' 'Körper hin und her wieg' ;p

Reviewantworten sind wie immer unten... Ein großes, dickes, fettes DANKE an alle, ich hab mich soooo gefreut...

* * *

Kapitel IV – Der Aufschlag 

Heiße Schauer überrennen meinen kalten Körper, ich habe sie noch nie so gewollt wie jetzt. Meine instinktumnebelter Verstand rechnet schon mal die Strecke zu dem nächstgelegenen leeren Klassenraum aus und wie schnell ich mit ihr auf meinen Armen dort sein kann. Auch wenn ihre Worte eigentlich mich und meine Fähigkeiten verhöhnen, verzehre ich mich nach ihr, ich kann mich ja noch später darüber ärgern. Jetzt zählt nur mein Begehren nach ihrem Körper.

„Oh Granger" ,ich muss keuchen, „ich glaube dir ist bis jetzt nichts besseres, als das passiert..."

„Das ist mal wieder so typisch für dich Malfoy..." ihre Stimme ist immer noch samtweich, aber ihr spottender Unterton entgeht mir nicht, obwohl ich gerade sehr beschäftigt bin, meinen Körper nicht das machen zu lassen, was er will. „Du hälst dich wirklich für ein Göttergeschenk an die Frauen, oder?"

„Ich halte mich nicht nur dafür, ich bin eins und weißt du warum ich das denke? Weil du hier hinter mir stehst und anscheinend deine Finger nicht von mir lassen kannst, du bist wirklich ein böses Mädchen" ,langsam werde ich wieder sicherer, um mich zu überrumpeln muss man früher aufstehen. „Ich weiß, dass du mich willst Granger, ich bin unwiderstehlich" ein überragendes Grinsen unterstreicht meine Aussage. Oder sollt ich besser ‚Tatsache' sagen?

°Ja genau, sag Tatsache!°

„Was ich will, ist der Tarnumhang, du nervtötender Narzisst!" züngelte sie wieder leise in mein Ohr. Mir entgeht nicht, dass sie mir nicht widersprochen hat. Ich bemerke, wie ihre Hand in meinen Haaren sich nicht entscheiden kann, zwischen loslassen und fester zugreifen.

Ihre andere Hand liegt immer noch auf meiner Brust und ballt sich zu einer Faust. Ja, ich hab sie erwischt und es ist ein wunderbares Gefühl.

Ich höre die Zimmertür des Klassenraumes und ehe ich mich versehe, ist Granger auch schon verschwunden. Mit vor Wut blitzenden Augen hastet sie an mir vorbei und will mit den anderen Schülern schnell in den Raum eilen. Geistesgegenwärtig packe ich sie an ihrer Schulter und halte ihren kleinen Körper davon ab weiter zu gehen. Unter meinen Fingern spüre ich, wie sie sich versteift und ziehe Granger schnell zurück, bevor sie sich wehren kann. Da die Anderen alle immer noch einige Schritte von uns entfernt sind und damit beschäftigt sind, schnell in den Kellerraum zu kommen, bleiben wir weiterhin unbeobachtet. Gut für mich, schlecht für sie. Schnell presse ich ihren Rücken an meine Brust, schlinge einen meiner Arme um ihre Hüfte und vergrabe mein Gesicht in ihren Nacken. Sie erzittert, als sie meinen Atem spürt und ich presse mich noch näher an sie, drücke mein Becken dicht an ihren Hintern und lasse sie spüren, wie sehr sie mich anmacht. Wieder erzittert sie, ich liebe es wenn sie zittern.

„Lass mich los, verdammt! Der Unterricht fängt an..." sie wehrt sich, sie strampelt mit ihren Beinen, versucht meine Arme mit ihren Händen wegzuschieben und ich wunder mich ein wenig, warum sie es überhaupt versucht. Schließlich weiß sie ganz genau, dass ich stärker bin als sie. Typisch dummer Gryffindor.

°Draco, lass sie los! Du hälst sie gegen ihren Willen fest!°

°Sie ist selbst schuld, sie hat damit angefangen...°

°Jetzt sei doch nicht so kindisch, er ist erwachsen genug, auf so etwas nicht einzugehen...°

°Du solltest vielleicht ein wenig weiter unten anpacken, dann kann sie dir nicht so schnell entwischen...°

Mit meiner freien Hand gleite ich über ihren warmen Hals, ziehe ihr Kinn mit ein wenig Kraft in meine Richtung und küsse sie. Nur langsam begreift sie, was ich tue, trotzdem stemmt sie ihre feingliederigen Hände immer wieder gegen meinen Arm und versucht sich wegzuschieben, ohne Erfolg. Ich spiele mit meiner Zunge an ihrer Unterlippe, schmecke ihre Haut und wittere den Duft ihrer Haare. Wieder zittert sie, ich merke wie ihre Knie ein bisschen einknicken und verstärke meinen Griff noch. Aber sie will einfach nicht nachgeben, weder mir noch, ihrem Körper.

Um so mehr erstaunt es mich als ich spüre, wie sie den Kuss plötzlich erwidert, wie ihre delikate Zunge sich mit meiner verstrickt. Ihre Hände sich nicht mehr wehren, sondern sich in meinen Arm krallen und mich noch näher zu an ihren appetitlichen Körper ziehen. Sie schmeckt einfach atemberaubend, so fruchtig, ein wenig nach Apfel, so nach Sünde.

Als ich höre, wie die Tür zum Klassenraum zu gleitet, lasse ich sie schnell los und sprinte zur Tür, um sie wieder schnell zu öffnen. Hinter mir höre ich Granger und ein kurzer Seitenblick, als sie das Zimmer betritt, verrät mir, dass sie ziemlich wütend oder sehr erregt ist. Wahrscheinlich beides.

Ich betrete vor ihr den stickigen Raum und sofort bemerke ich den Todesblick, den Snape uns zuwirft. Ich wundere mich immer wieder, dass Leute vor diesen Blick Angst haben. Ich kenne vielmehr Slytherins, die weitaus boshafter gucken als er, inklusive mir. Ich nicke ihm kurz zu, um mich zu entschuldigen, aber er achtet gar nicht großartig auf mich, sondern wendet sich direkt an Granger.

„10 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor fürs zu spät kommen" bellt er aufgebracht. Wow, er muss wirklich angepisst sein, die Stunde verspricht spannend zu werden.

Ich setze mich, artig wie ich bin, auf die Slytherinseite des Raumes, welche links liegt und schenke Granger noch ein hämisches Lächeln, welches ich perfekt beherrsche. Ihre Wangen, sowieso schon rot, erröten noch stärker und ihre Augen leuchten förmlich vor Wut.

Neben mir gluckst Blaise leise vor sich hin, da man das Zähneknirschen einiger Gryffindors deutlich hören kann. Anscheinend ist für den heutigen Unterricht Paararbeit angesagt, Fettdepot Bullstrode und Fleischerhaken Parkinson sitzen hinter uns und winken uns so charmant zu, wie sie können. Mir wird spontan schlecht. Crabbe und Goyle sind anscheinend immer noch auf der Krankenstation.

Die Gryffindors sitzen wie wir in Paaren, Potter und das Wiesel und Granger mit dem Squib Longbottom. Ehrlich gesagt tut sie mir ein wenig leid, diese dümmliche Amöbe ist in letzter Zeit noch schlechter in Zaubertränke, als er jemals war und jeder Trank misslingt. Mit Schrecken denke ich an letzten Monat, als der Trank mal wieder explodierte und jedem, der etwas davon abbekam, wuchsen kleine rote und grüne Hörner.

°Du warst doch selbst schuld, du hast Nashornohren in seinen Kessel geworfen!°

°Also ich finde die Hörner haben dir gut gestanden.°

Die heutige Aufgabe scheint nicht allzu schwierig zu sein, wir sollen einen Trank gegen Halluzinationen brauen, eine Kleinigkeit für einen so guten Koch wie mich. So viel ich weiß, werden sie vor allem in der Medizin gebraucht, um Verrückten für kurze Zeit wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zu bringen. Vielleicht sollte ich Tante Bella ein paar Proben schicken, sie hat es bestimmt nötig.

Nachdem Professor Snape das Rezept auf der Tafel hat erscheinen lassen, steht jeder Zweite auf, um die Zutaten aus dem Schrank zu holen. Eigentlich will ich das ja wie immer Blaise aufs Auge drücken, ich bin schließlich kein Laufbursche, ich bin der Chefkoch, aber ich sehe wie ein gewisser brauner Haarbusch sich auf die Schränke zu bewegt. Schon bin ich bei den großen braunen Schränken, die eher an einen Spielplatz für kranke Irre erinnern, und platziere mich genau neben sie.

„Na Granger, bist du zu spät gekommen? Böses Mädchen..." hauche ich ihr zart und bösartig ins Ohr. Mit Wohlwollen sehe ich, wie sich kleine Häarchen an ihrem Hals aufrichten.

Sie antwortet nichts, wahrscheinlich um nicht gleich auszurasten.

„Gib es doch zu, du willst das von Freitag doch nur wiederholen... deswegen bist du auch so verdammt ungezogen. Soll ich dich übers Knie legen oder einfach nur wieder besinnungslos vögeln? Oder sogar beides?"

Ihre Kieferknochen malen vor Zorn, aber sie will mir immer noch nicht antworten, also spreche ich einfach weiter, irgendwann wird sie schon darauf reagieren. Noch eine begnadete und meist missverstandene Begabung von mir, Leute so lange zu triezen und sticheln bis sie platzen.

„Du wirst mir nicht widerstehen können, es gibt niemand besseren als mich..."

„Ach und wieso bist du dir da so sicher, Malfoy?" fragt sie scharf.

„Viele zufrieden gestellte Kunden und bis jetzt keine Beschwerden."

„Als wenn du dafür nur einen müden Knut bekommen würdest..."

„Hätte ich so was nötig, wäre ich jetzt wahrscheinlich reicher, als je zuvor."

„Jetzt habe ich eine ungefähre Vorstellung, wie deine Familie an ihr vieles Geld überhaupt erst gekommen ist" mit diesen Worten rauscht sie an mir vorbei, zurück zu ihrem Platz neben diesem Riesenbaby.

Ich sollte vielleicht sauer sein, ich sollte in meinem Stolz verletzt sein oder zumindest erstaunt über ihre wirklich gemeinen Worten, aber ich bin nur fasziniert. Freches Biest, Miststück, du gehörst mir.

Flatternde Vibrationen hüllen meinen Körper in Verlangen ein. Ich will sie mehr denn je und sie wird mir gehören, dass weiß sie genauso wie ich. Sie kann mir nicht widerstehen, genauso wie ich ihr nicht widerstehen kann. Meine Körpermitte macht mich darauf Aufmerksam, dass ich langsam aufhören sollte, mir vorzustellen wie ich Granger auf dem Pult von Snape nehme. Mit ihren warmen und feuchten Schenkeln um meine Hüften gelegt, ihre klammen Hände auf meinen Schultern und ihre Augen betteln nach meinem Schwanz.

Kurz schüttele ich meinen Kopf und vertreibe die feuchten Gedanken aus meinen Kopf und wende mich dann wieder den Zutaten zu. Spinnensirup für den Geschmack, ordinärer Dreck für den Boden der Tatsachen und ein bisschen Regenbogenstaub für die Normalität, als ich dann noch Stinktierdrüsen und Tollkirschen finde, formt sich mal wieder ein maliziöser Plan in meinem genialen Hirn.

Eine halbe Stunde und 30 Punkte Gewinn später, sehe ich meine Chance. Snape ist bei Potter und Weasley um ihnen noch mehr Punkte abzuziehen, Blaise schneidet unsere Eidechsenschwänze und Granger hängt grübelnd über ihrem Kessel und hat mich bis jetzt verbissen mit Missachtung gestraft.

Ich schnapp mir die Drüsen und die Kirschen aus meiner Tasche und schnippel sie kurz und klein, lass sie dann langsam zu dem Kessel zu Finnigan und Thomas rüber schweben und lass sie, nach kurzem umschauen, reinfallen. Der Effekt tritt fast sofort ein, rosa Rauschwaden bilden und verbreiten sich schleichend zuerst über den Kessel und dem Tisch und dann in der Raumhälfte aus. Natürlich sind die ersten Opfer die Idioten, denen ich es in den Kessel geworfen habe und mit sardonischem Grinsen verfolge ich ihre Reaktionen. Zuerst verziehen sie das Gesicht, dann legt sich ein dunkler Schleier auf ihre Augen und die Pupillen werden ganz weit und dann... ja und dann fangen sie an zu knutschen! Damit habe ich jetzt nicht gerechnet... Dieses „Gift" sollte doch nur Halluzinationen hervorrufen, nicht... nicht so was...

Dann wird es still, jeder schaut zuerst auf die knutschenden Jungs und dann auf die Rau(s)chschwaden, die dick und undurchsichtig auf den Boden fallen. Das nächste Pärchen das es erwischt sind Potter und das Wiesel, welche genau dahinter sitzen und Merlin sei dank sie fangen nicht an zu knutschen, dass wäre wirklich abstoßend! Aber manche scheinen darauf zu hoffen, wenn ich so sehe wie fast alle Mädchen der Klasse schon freudig schauen. Aber zu deren Enttäuschung und zu meiner Freude, wirft sich das Wiesel mit aller Kraft zu Boden und rollte sich hin und her.

„Spinnen... Spinnen... überall... Hilfe! Spinnen... ahahhhhhaaa...!"

Potter springt wie von einem Kaktus gestochen auf, wirft sich kurz in die Brust und ruft mit einer komisch dunklen Stimme: „Ich komme dich zu retten, mein Freund!" Dann stürzt er sich auf den am Boden windenden Körper und... ich weiß nicht so recht... Will er ihn wegtragen oder will er ihn mehr über den Boden rollen? Ich lege meinen Kopf seitlich, um vielleicht eine bessere Einsicht in Potters Vorhaben zu bekommen, aber irgendwie...

Ich kann nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, denn nun hüpft Brown aus ihrem Stuhl und bettet sich vor meinen Hauslehrer auf ihre Knie. Er hat sich weiter nach vorne zu seinem Pult geflüchtet und sitzt nun fast auf selbigen, als würde ein ekliges Tier an seinen Beinen hoch krabbeln wollen. Mit schreckengeweiteten Augen blickt er auf sie herab, als sie sich in seinen Umhang krallt und laut verkündet: „Severus! Nimm mich! Hier und jetzt! Ich will dich, du mein schwarzer, mysteriöser Fremder, du darfst alles mit mir machen..."

„BROWN! Ein Jahr nachsitzen, jeden Abend!" in seiner Panik, weiß er wohl nicht anders zu reagieren, aber er hat nicht mit der Antwort gerechnet.

„Oh ja, bitte bestraf mich Severus. Ich bin ein böses Mädchen, ich bin schlecht, ich bin ungezogen, du musst mich bestrafen!" Sie krabbelt an ihm hoch und drückt sich fest an seine Brust, er stürzt davon und sie ihm hinterher.

Von allen Seiten höre ich die ersten lauter Lacher und mir fällt auch langsam auf, wie lustig das alles ist und muss erst mal herzhaft lachen.

Die Nächste ist Patil; sie klettert auf ihren Tisch und fängt an zu singen, es muss ein Muggellied sein, denn es kommt mir nicht bekannt vor. Nur solche Satzfetzen wie „Slave for you" oder „Dirty" dringen an meine geplagten Ohren, es ist einfach schrecklich und doch sehr lustig. Sie versucht sexy zu tanzen, doch auf dem wackligen Tisch und ihren miserablen Tanzkünsten ist das so gut wie unmöglich. Das Lachen wird lauter und mich schüttelt es, am liebsten würde ich mich auf den Boden legen und es einfach genießen, aber ich habe schließlich einen Ruf zu wahren und der Boden ist nicht besonders sauber.

„Ich werde mich jetzt hübsch machen... Gib mir mal die Schere, danke."

Ich drehe mich schnell nach hinten, als ich das höre und erblicke Parkinson mit den gleichen verschleierten Augen wie die anderen Durchgedrehten. Sie hat eine große rostige Schere in der einen und einen kleinen Spiegel in der anderen Hand. Schnell wird mir klar, dass dieser Dunst nun auch die Slytherinseite erreicht hat und ziehe Blaise, der rechts neben mir sitzt, nach hinten an die Wand. Ich presse rasch einen Ärmel meines Umhangs über Mund und Nase, als ich sehe wie Pansy langsam ihre langen Haare abschneidet. Sie hat langes dunkelblondes Haar und war schon immer sehr stolz darauf, jetzt schneidet sie Strähne für Strähne ab und beguckt sich dabei noch bewundernd im Spiegel.

Merlin sei dank, dass niemand wusste, dass ich dafür verantwortlich bin, hoffe ich zumindest.

Plötzlich kommt Granger zielstrebig auf mich zu, ihr Umhang ist ein wenig geöffnet und das weiße Hemd ihrer Uniform blitzt hervor. Sie muss auch etwas von dem Qualm eingeatmet haben und ich frage mich fiebrig was jetzt wohl passiert. Ihre schlanken Finger öffnen im Gehen auch die anderen Knöpfe und nun wird ihr Rock enthüllt. Mein Blick klebt an ihren wohl gebräunten Beinen, die stetig näher kommen, und wandert langsam wieder nach oben. Ich bewundere ihre schwingenden Hüften und lausche meinem Körper, der vor summender Erregung ein wenig kribbelig wird. Mir wird warm und erstickender Schweiß legt sich über mein Gesicht, als ich ihre Hände beobachte, die sanft ihren Bauch und Oberschenkel abfahren. Ich wünschte es wären meine Finger, die nun an ihrem Hemdsaum spielen, ihn scheinbar ein wenig nach oben schieben. Mit pochendem... Herzen warte ich gespannt auf ihre Haut, die gleich offenbart werden müsste. Aber bevor ich überhaupt etwas sehen kann, steht sie nun vor mir, aber sie lehnt sich nicht gegen mich, sondern gegen die Person neben mir.

Granger packt Blaise Kragen, zieht ihn zu sich runter und küsst ihn. Ich gucke ihr das erst mal ins Gesicht, seitdem sie auf dem Weg zu uns war und ihre Wangen sind rot gefärbt und ihre Stirn glänzt ein wenig. Und sie küsst, verdammt noch mal, Blaise Zabini! Er schaut sehr verduzt und überrascht, lässt sich aber schnell in das wilde Zungengerangel ein und zieht sie an den Schultern näher zu sich.

Erst jetzt bemerke ich, dass mein Kiefer vor Erstaunen nach unten geklappt ist und mein Herz schlägt immer höher, nicht vor Lust, sondern vor Wut. Warum lässt sie dieses „Gift" ausgerechnet IHN küssen? Heiße Schürhaken bohren sich in meine Eingeweide und drohen damit mich auseinander zu reißen. Warum nicht ich? Ätzende Galle durchzieht meinen Körper und zerfrisst mich von innen. Warum er?

Ihre Lippen und ihre Zunge umschmeicheln seinen Mund, ihre Hände verschränken sich hinter seinem Kopf und ich stehe daneben und muss mir das gefallen lassen? Als wenn sie meine Gedanken gehört hätte, wendet sie leicht ihren Kopf zu Seite, erlaubt ihm ihren Hals zu küssen und guckt mir geradewegs in die Augen. Ihre Augen sind groß, braun und klar. Kein Schleier, keine Trübung, sie sind so klar wie braune Augen sein können und meine Wut steigt zu neuen Höhen auf. Jetzt lächelt sie mich auch noch an, ein heimtückisches Lächeln, ein gemeines Lächeln, wie Slytherin von ihr!

* * *

Schreibt ein Review! Sofort! 'kleinlaut' bitte...

Noch mal danke, danke, danke an meine netten Reviewer, die da wären:

**Weltherrscherchen:** So ich hoffe Hermine hat dir hier auch gefallen 'g' und ein bisschen mehr Blaise ist auch dabei...dafür wenigerSchulterhalluzinationen, aber die haben hier nicht so richtog her gepasst... oder besser gesagt, ich hatte keine gute Ideen für sie... naja ich hoffe das nächste Mal... Schönes Review 'Blümchen geb'

**nina:** Gut ich bleibe weiterhin bei seiner Sicht und mehr Blaise ist auch drin, auch wenn viele nicht damit gerechnet haben (hoffe ich zumindest 'g') Danke für dein nettes Review 'strahl' 'knuddeldrück'

**Soennchen666:** Also hier ist sehr wenig Engel und Teufelchen, weil mir einfach nichts passendes eingefallen ist... Naja die beiden sind wahrscheinlich schwer zu verstehen, weil ich nicht schreibe, wer was jetzt gesagt hat... aber ich denke man kann sich denken was der Engel sagt und was der Teufel sagt, aber wenn es dir eine Hilfe ist; ich schreibe fast immr zuerst den Engel und lass den Teufel darauf reagieren... hier in dem Kapitel, als das eine Mal nur einer von beiden etwas sagt, ist es nur der Teufel... Eigentlich sehe ich das so; Draco hat zwar die beiden auf der Schulter sitzen, aber man sollte nicht immer sagen können, wer gut oder böse ist, schließlich ist er es immer noch selbst und seine Ansicht ist, wie jede andere ja auch, sehr subjektiv was das angeht... ok ich schwafle mal wieder... ich hoffe du hast irgendwie verstanden was ich meine.. danke für dein tolles Review 'bussi' 'Lucius Malfoy für dich verpack' ;p

**duivel:** Wie schon gesagt, hat etwas länger gedauert mit dem neuen Kapitel... danke für deine Review und für dieses tolle Kompliment! 'hach' tolltolltoll... 'mit Konfetti beschmeiß'

**princess brady:** Für dein nett sein: 'Socken schenk' danke! ;P

**Lolligie:** Echt tolles Review! 'freu' Also Blaise ist ein wenig mehr drin, aber es wird für mich sehr schwierig aus Dracos Sicht noch mehr von ihm einzubauen... außer ich mache es ein wenig slashy... Liest du Slash? Nur mal so am Rande gefragt... Ich werde es weiter versuchen und wie du ja schon gemerkt hast, trägt Blaise weiterhin eine etwas wichtigere Rolle 'g' Was Hermine angeht, sie hat schon was in Petto... sieht man hier vielleicht noch nicht sooo richtig... und das mit dem Brief...tja weiß ich noch nicht... wer weiß... 'eg' danke nochmal 'Blaisedublikat verschenk'

**TrishasDesire:** Ja ich mag es wenn Draco böse ist... 'muhahaha' man kann sich da richtig austoben... du solltest meine andere Geschichte auch mal lesen 'räusper' da ist er auch recht böse... Tja, du hast recht, Hermine ist etwas besonderes gewesen und es war auch viel einfacher aus ihrer Sicht zu schreiben, aber das hier ist aucheine viel größere Herausforderung... Ich werde bestimmt wieder ein mal aus ihrer Sicht schreiben... gar keine Frage... Dafür vermisse ich sie viel zu sehr... Heißt du denn Patricia oder warum heißt du Trisha? 'neugier' Musst du mir natürlich nicht verraten... 'MVG-Ticket schenk' Danke!

**Rei Shimura:** Toller Nick, kenn ich den von irgendwoher her? Ja Hermine ist gemein, aber Draco auch und Draco hat eigentlich viel mehr Übung, dafür ist er auch viel mehr von sich überzeugt, also wird es (hoffentlich) spannend bleiben... 'g' Was den Einblick von Hermine angeht, haben sich die meisten dagegen entschieden, tut mir leid, aber ich hoffe du liest trotzdem weiter! Vielleicht ändert sich meine Meinung ja noch, obwohl das wahrscheinlich eher nicht passiert... danke für dein tolles Review! 'ein Apfel schenk'

**eiowyn:** 'taschentuch geb' tut mir ja leid, aber es geht ja weiter... auch wenn es ungewollt etwas länger gedauert hat... hab mich sehr über dein Review gefreut... 'seufz' 'noch mehr Taschentücher schenk'

**Diamond of Ocean:** Schlag jetzt bitte nicht die Hände über den Kopf... ich weiß, sind bestimmt wieder ein paar echt dumme Fehler drin... aber ich habe versucht nicht mehr ganz so lange Sätze zu schreiben, ist es mir gelungen? Und es ist wirklich lang! Danke für dein Review 'Brezn schenk'

**RoryElli:** Ich hoffe dir hat der Teil hier auch gefallen und bleibst bei deiner Meinung, die weißen Männer noch nicht zu holen... 'nutellatoast schenk' ;p

**Elisabeth-Courtney:** Danke für dein echt super tolles Review, ich fühl mich wirklich sehr geehrt! 'rotwerd' Ich geb mir auch alle Mühe... auch wenn es diesemal alles etwas länger dauert... danke nochmal 'Besen verschenk'

**Shi:** 'noch mehr rotwerd' 'strahl' Danke für dein echt super cutes Review und ich hoffe du magst die Rolle, die Blaise hier annimmt, auch wenn es ungewollt ist... 'g' tja das mit Hermines Sicht werde ich wahrscheinlich erstmal lassen... passt halt nicht wirklich hier rein... mal sehen... 'schokolade verschenk'

So nach dem ich euch allen noch mal so richtig zugesülzt habe, hoffe ich, dass ich ihr alle noch mal so ein tolles Review schreibt, ich würde mich riesig darüber freuen... Bis dann dann!


	5. Flügellos

'reinstürm' Okokok... es tut mir leid, es hat wirklich Ewigkeiten gedauert diesmal, ich versuche es wieder gut zu machen, versprochen! Dafür ist dieses Kapitel echt lang geworden...

Ich habe im Moment das Problem, dass ich eigentlich genau weiß wie die Story aussehen soll, aber es nicht wirklich auf´s "Papier" kriege, echt ätzend!

Dieses Mal ist auch net gebetad, ich wollte nicht noch mehr Zeit verschwenden, also hoffe ich, dass es nicht allzu schlimm ist... wenn ja, dann sagt bescheid und ich werde es das nächste Mal wirklich zu Diamond schicken!

Ach ja und alle die mehr Blaise wollten, da habe ich ein Oneshot geschrieben, da könnt ihr auch mal reinschauen und mir eure Meinung dazu geigen! Würde mich wirklich freuen!

So ich hoffe es gefällt euch und ihr vergesst das Review net! Bitte...

* * *

Kapitel V – Flügellos

Die Krankenstation, nicht unbedingt der schönste Ort in diesem großen Schloss, aber in meiner momentanen Verfassung und der Aussicht auf baldiges Entlassen, gar nicht mal der schlechteste. Nachdem andere Lehrer Snape zu Hilfe kamen, wurden alle Schüler, ob nun durchgedreht oder nicht, zu Madame Pomfrey gebracht. Ich bin einer der letzten gesunden Schüler und warte auf die obligatorische Untersuchung. Es ist klar warum ausgerechnet ich der Letzte bin, diese Schrulle von Krankenschwester kann mich nicht leiden, aber das beruht nur auf Gegenseitigkeit.

Granger war eine der Ersten, die untersucht wurden und ist schon abgerauscht, nicht ohne mich noch mal überlegen anzugrinsen, aber ihr wird dieses Grinsen schon vergehen, wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin. Verdammt! Wie kann sie es wagen? Einfach mit diesem... diesem Idioten rumzuknutschen. Er ist nur eine billige Kopie von mir, bei weitem nicht so intelligent, gerissen und schön wie ich.

Sie hatte von Blaise abgelassen, nachdem Professor Fltwick in den Raum geschlittert kam und sie zu ihm geeilt ist, um zu helfen die Leute wieder einzufangen. Blaise hatte sich ganz außer Atem an der Wand gelehnt und ich habe ihn für dieses Funkeln in den Augen gehasst. Er zuckte nur mit den Achseln, was bedeuten sollte: „Hey, ich kann nichts dafür man", aber am liebsten hätte ich ihm dieses benebelte Grinsen aus dem Gesicht geprügelt. Er kann von Glück sagen, dass ich mir an so was wie ihm, nicht meine Hände kaputt mache und mein Zauberstab noch an meinem Platz lag.

Die Verrückten liegen hier noch in den verschiedenen Betten, die meisten festgekettet. Weasley wollte ununterbrochen fliehen, Thomas und Finnigan hat man nur mit gemeiner Körperkraft voneinander trennen können. Das Letzte was ich von Potter gehört hatte, waren die Worte „Lasst mich, ich muss das Kätzchen von dem Baum retten!"

Keine Ahnung was er damit genau meinte. Brown ist immer noch auf freiem Fuss, auf der Jagd nach Professor Snape. Der arme, alte Mann wird sich wahrscheinlich in seinen privaten Gemächern oder in seinem Büro verbarrikadiert haben. Meines Erachtens nach kein sonderlich gutes Versteck. Etwas positives hat die Sache ja, ich habe jetzt bis zur Mittagspause frei und danach geht's zu Arithmantik. Ein bisschen mehr frei hat noch niemanden geschadet.

Nachdem ich abgefertigt worden bin, verlasse ich zügig diesen häßlichen Raum. Diese sogenannte Krankenschwester hat meiner Meinung nach ihren Beruf verfehlt, sie sollte bei diesem Blödtrottel Hagrid arbeiten, Tiere kann sie ja hart anpacken.

Und wer erwartet mich davor? Blaise Arschloch Zabini. Ich weiß nicht auf wen ich wütender sein soll, auf diesen schleimigen Möchtegern-Casanova oder auf dieses ungezogene Miststück. Mit schnellen Schritten rausche ich an ihm vorbei, soll er doch meinen Staub fressen. Natürlich kapiert er es nicht und holt mich schnell ein.

„Wow, Draco, ich hätte ja nicht geahnt, dass Granger so eine Wildkatze ist, dass hättest du mir sagen sollen. Vielleicht sollte ich sie mal suchen gehen?"

Die Frage war mehr an ihn selbst gestellt, als an mich, aber mein Innerstes drängt mich ihm darauf zu antworten.

„Wenn du gerne „abgetragene" Sachen von mir benutzt..." meine Stimme ist ruhig und überheblich, so wie ich sie am liebsten mag.

„Aber dann kann ich getrost davon ausgehen, dass es sich lohnt..."

„Hmpf... nicht alles, was ich links liegen lasse, ist gut."

„Komisch, wenn ich es nicht besser wüßte, würde ich glatt sagen, du versuchst es mir auszureden."

Ich kann sein schleimiges Grinsen schon fast spüren.

„Ich will dich nur vor einer Dummheit bewahren, Blaise."

„Red keinen Stuss, Draco, tu nicht so, als ob du ein Samarieter wärst, ich kenne dich besser."

Er hat mich durchschaut, dann kann ich ja gleich mit offenen Karten spielen.

„Dann lass deine Finger von ihr!" um meinen strengen Ton noch zu unterstreichen, drehe ich mich um und blicke ihn böse an.

„Man könnte meinen du wärst eifersüchtig, Malfoy" er grinst mich wissend an.

„Erzähl nicht so einen Scheiß, Zabini, hier geht es um Besitzansprüche. Granger ist _meine_ Beute" kontere ich scharf und unmissverständlich.

Ich drehe mich wieder weg ohne großartig auf den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu achten und schreite den Gang weiter runter, immer darauf achtend, dass mein Umhang aufbauscht und den richtigen Eindruck hinterläßt.

„Wir werden ja sehen, was sie dazu sagt!" ruft er mir noch in einem amüsierten Ton hinterher.

Ich beachte ihn nicht weiter und ziehe von dannen. Die Jagd möge beginnen und der Bessere von uns siegen. Natürlich werde ich das sein, da braucht er sich keine falschen Hoffnungen machen. Eine Jagd ist genau das, was ich und mein heutige Stimmung braucht und das leichte Kribbeln in meine Magen signalisiert meine freudige Aufregung. Meine Gedankenschleichen mal wieder selbstständig zu ihrem Körper und zeigen mir, was ich damit alles anstellen kann.

Die verführerischen Szenen spielen sich in meinem Kopf ab, wo nicht selten ein dunkler Gang oder der Klassenraum für Zaubertränke und ihre gestreifte Krawatte eine wichtige Rolle spielen. Meistens trägt sie noch ihre Schuluniform, die dem Ganzen einen besonderen Touch von Verderbtheit und Unschuld verleiht und ein leichter Schauer fährt durch meinen Körper, als ich daran denke. Fast schmecke ich sie schon auf meiner Zunge, sie war einfach köstlich.

Ich rausche zur Eulerei, aber meine Gedanken sind immer noch bei ihren Schenkeln und einem explodierenden Kartenspiel und auf welche delikate Weise, ich das verbinden könnte.

°Könntest du deine Gedanken mal wieder aus der Gosse holen?°

°Seine Gedanken sind nicht in der Gosse...°

°Na gut, dann aus ihrem Schoß, meine Güte...°

°Und was, wenn es denen dort gefällt? Immer diese Haarspalterei...°

°Draco sollte auf den Weg achten, ich glaube wir sind falsch abgebogen...°

Sie macht mich wahnsinnig, die Empfindungen dank ihr machen mich noch wahnsinnig! Warum werde ich sie nicht los? Sie ist lästiger als Babygeschrei und Ungeziefer zusammen, dafür muss ich sie bestrafen. Granger ist es nicht wert der Mittelpunkt meiner Gedankenwelt zu sein, sie hat doch nichts großartiges getan, nichts was nicht auch viele Andere vor ihr getan haben. Warum muss ich also heute ununterbrochen an sie denken? Es ist nicht so, als hätte ich das Wochenende nicht an sie gedacht, aber das eher um mir öfters einen runter zu holen, was ich eigentlich oft nach solchen Aktionen mache. Schließlich will ich so was bis zu letzt ausschöpfen.

Schnaufend und ein wenig außer Atem steige ich die letzten Stufen hinauf, ich bin zwar Sportler, aber an die vielen Treppen kann sich niemand gewöhnen. Was haben sich die Erbauer bloß dabei gedacht? Nachdem ich mir kurz vorstelle, wie die Gründer mit fliegenden Teppichen, galoppierenden Stühlen oder großen Tieren die Hogwartstreppen überwinden, trete ich in den runden Raum der Eulerei. Trotz der großen Fenster, riecht es immer nach muffigen Federn, aber diesmal stört es mich nicht sonderlich, denn genau gegenüber der Tür, steht Hermine Granger! Okay, was bitte habe ich falsch gemacht, dass ich ihr heute andauernd über den Weg laufe?

„Was machst du denn hier?" frage ich arrogant und barsch.

„Ich wüsste zwar nicht, dass dich das etwas anginge, aber ich verrate es dir trotzdem. Ich habe einen Brief verschickt. Na, überrascht?" Sie klang zuerst aufgebracht, aber die Frage am Schluss unterstrich sie mit einem schelmischen Grinsen.

Trotz der stetigen auffrischenden Windes hier, spüre ich wie mein Innerstes wieder zu kochen beginnt. Ihr Blick von unten nach oben und ihr verschmitz lächelnden Lippen, erinnern mich augenblicklich an Circe. Irgendwie bezweifle ich, dass ich ein Odysseus bin, obwohl ich mir jetzt nichts sehnlicher wünsche. (1)

„Wem solltest du denn schreiben? Du bist unbeliebter, als entfernte Verwandte, die zu einem überraschenden Besuch vorbei kommen."

Ich beglückwünsche mich innerlich für meine Souveränität. Sie kommt einen Schritt näher und sofort nimmt meine Nase ihre Witterung auf, sie riecht nach Verlangen, nach Lust und nach Verheißung.

„Es gibt genügend Menschen, die meine Anwesenheit sehr zu schätzen wissen" sagt sie in einem dunklen Ton, der meine Rückgrat ein wenig zucken lässt.

Ich versuche locker und leicht zu lächeln, aber meine Lippen stehen unter Spannung und können nur grinsen. Verdammt! Was ist bloß los mit mir? Stehe ich unter Drogen?

„Diese Leute sind entweder Gryffindors oder total geisteskrank" stelle ich trocken fest.

Merlin sei dank, benimmt sich meine Stimme noch so wie ich will. Nach einigen wenigen Schritten steht sie genau vor mir und ich nehme sofort ihre warme und knisternde Aura wahr, die meine Adern kribbeln lässt. Ihr Kopf geht mir bis zur Nase und sie schaut mir von unten nach oben direkt in die Augen. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sie so große Augen hat. Sie lehnt sich noch weiter nach vorne, aber berührt mich nicht und knabbert verführerisch unschuldig an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Und was bist dann du, Malfoy? Eine armer Irrer oder einfach nur im falschen Haus?"

Unsere Körper berühren sich nur kurz und nur leicht, aber sofort stehe ich in Flammen. Ich will brennen, ich will verglühen, ich will sie. Sie will mich auch, ich spüre das, doch was hält sie noch zurück? Okay, es interessiert mich nicht wirklich, mich interessiert nur wo wir es wohl treiben werden.

„Ich bin einfach nur geil."

„Findest du das ist eine bessere Entschuldigung?"

„Ich höre auf das, was meine Körper sagt."

„Du meinst wohl ein gewisses Körper_teil_?"

„Nenn es wie du willst, aber es wird sich nichts dran ändern."

„Du bist widerlich, Malfoy" sie verzieht ihr Gesicht und will sich umdrehen, aber ich packe sie am Oberarm und wirbele sie zurück an meine Brust und in meine Arme. So leicht kommt sie mir nicht davon!

„Dir gefällt es doch" mit den Worten drücke ich meine Lippen auf ihren Mund.

Sie versucht sich zu wehren, versucht mich wegzudrängen und zappelt wie verrückt, aber mein Griff ist stark und fordernd dringt meine Zunge in ihren Mund ein und plündert ihn. Ihre Gegenwehr wird immer schwächer und ich drücke sie noch fester an mich, nicht das sie wieder vorschnell weglaufen kann. Meine Hände legen sich auf ihre Hüften, streichen ihre Seiten auf und ab und stellen enttäuscht fest, dass sie wieder ihre Unterwäsche trägt, aber was sollte ich erwarten?

Meine Finger krabbeln über ihren Rücken und schleichen durch ihren Umhang und unter ihr Hemd und streicheln über ihren warmen Rücken. Ich spüre ihre Gänsehaut, die augenblicklich auch meinen Körper überfällt und höre ihr unterdrücktes Stöhnen, welches in meinen Ohren und meinen Kopf widerhallt. Jetzt habe ich sie, ich darf nur nicht locker lassen!

Ich schlinge meine Arme fester um ihren zarten Körper und ihre Hände legen sich meinen Nacken und spielen mir meinen Haaren. Sie drängt mich fordernd an die Wand, streicht verlangend über meine Brust und nur zu gerne überlasse ich ihr das Ruder und ergebe mich in unser Verlangen nacheinander. Staunend bemerke ich, wie sie sich in einen kleinen Wildkatze verwandelt und leidenschaftlich mein Umhang und mein Hemd aufreißt. Mein flirrenden Sinne machen mich darauf aufmerksam, dass sie das auch schon am letzten Freitag gemacht hat und sofort werde ich hart.

Was passiert jetzt wohl? Was hat sie vor? Ich spüre ihren heißen Atem, wie er stoßweise und mit heiseren Stöhnen ihrem Mund entweicht und ihr schmales Becken welches an meinen Schritt kreist, sich regelrecht an mir reibt. Aprubt löst sie sich von mir und schlägt mir mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Verdattert, erschrocken und mit großen Augen, lehne ich mit bis zum Hosenbund aufgerissenen Hemd an der Wand und bin sprachlos. Was war das?

„Mach das bloß nie wieder, Malfoy!" schreit sie mir aufgebracht entgegen, dreht sich um und verschwindet zügig. „Ich will den Tarnumhang, also bring ihn mir!" höre ich noch durch die geschlossene Tür.

Ich verstehe nur noch Bahnhof. Ich habe doch gar nichts damit zu tun gehabt. Das war doch alles ihre Idee und somit auch ihre Schuld, was habe ich denn schon großartig gemacht? Sie hat doch mitgemacht, also wo lag ihr Problem?

Total perplex und verwirrt, repariere ich mein Hemd und suche meine Würde und meinen Verstand wieder zusammen. Ich schicke schnell den Brief an meinen Vater mit einer der Schuleulen, meine scheint ausgeflogen zu sein, ab. Kurz spiele ich mit dem Gedanken Granger den Todessern auszuliefern, damit sie keine Probleme mehr mit ihr habe und sie nicht mehr im Kopf rumspukt. Außerdem schlägt niemand einen Malfoy, außer ein anderer Malfoy und dann nicht ins Gesicht.

Es ist wie im dritten Schuljahr, nur das ich es jetzt noch weniger verstehe. Habe ich irgendetwas falsches gesagt? Das konnte ich gar nicht mit ihrer Zunge in meinem Hals.

Ihre Zunge... Sofort schweifen meine Gedanken wieder zu ihr ab. Streng schüttele ich den Kopf und verbiete meiner Fantasie an so was zu denken und versuche mich erst mal zu beruhigen. Ich lasse es nicht zu, dass Granger so mein Gehirn infiltriert, dafür ist sie nicht interessant genug. Aber wenn jemand so penetrant mir die Stirn bietet und sich dadurch in meinen Gedanken häuslich einrichtet, ist derjenige dann nicht erst recht interessant? Danke, jetzt bin ich noch verwirrter.

Gestresst und mit leichtem Kopfweh, mache ich mich auf den Weg zur großen Halle, vielleicht bringt mich das gute Essen auf andere Gedanken. Weg von irgendwelchen Fantasien, von denen ich in meiner momentanen Lage ziemlich weit entfernt bin. Vielleicht sollte ich ihr einfach diesen beschissenen Mantel geben und mit der ganzen Sache abschließen und habe dafür wieder Ruhe.

Ich nehme einfach die ganzen anderen Mädels, die mir zu Füßen liegen, die mich verheißungsvoll anlächeln und dabei verträumt und verschüchtert mit ihren Haaren spielen. Die mir hinterher gucken, wenn ich an ihnen vorbei gehe oder die, die es immer schaffen mich unauffällig zu berühren auch ohne Menschengedränge.

Warum muss es auch Granger sein?

Ich betrete die großen Halle und steuere ganz in Gedanken versunken den Slytherintisch an und nehme zwischen Blaise und Flint platz. Ganz automatisch halten meine Augen nach einem buschigen braunen Haarschopf Ausschau, der wie immer zwischen den Gryffindorreihen sein sollte. Doch heute ist sie wohl nicht zugegen, wie auch einige andere Gryffindors aus meinem Jahrgang, die wahrscheinlich noch in der Krankenstation liegen und verrückt spielen.

Mit einem kurzen Blick erkenne ich, dass Professor Snape auch noch nicht da ist, aber wahrscheinlich wird er auch nicht mehr kommen, aus Angst von einem liebeskranken Mädchen angefallen zu werden. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so was möglich wäre.

Durch die zweiflügelige Tür stakst Pansy Parkinson, ihre Haare sehen wieder normal aus, trotzdem versucht sie so gut wie möglich nicht weiter aufzufallen. Doch neben mir höre ich schon die ersten unterdrückten Lacher und als ich zu meinem Gegenüber schaue, sehe ich in das puterrote Gesicht von Adrien Pucey, der wohl am liebsten in die Tischplatte beißen würde, um nicht laut los zu lachen. Doch Slytherins halten nun mal zusammen, auch wenn es nur zum Schein ist, denn wir Slytherins haben genug Feinde auf dieser Schule, dann brauchen wir nicht noch mehr in den eigenen Reihen.

Ich ertränke mein Lachen mit Kürbissaft und lasse meine Augen auf dem Teller und dem Essen, welches ich zur genüge in mich reinstopfe. Schließlich brauche ich nach dem Debakel in der Eulerei eine Eratzbefriedigung und mir hier unter dem Tisch oder auf dem Klo einen runter zu holen, ist bei meinem Hunger einfach nicht drin. Also bedien ich mich richtig an den Fleischpasteten, an den gebratenen Äpfeln und dem Schokoladenkuchen und begrabe meinen Mordshunger mit Köstlichkeiten. Blaise stupst mich mit seinem Ellbogen in die Seite, wie ich es hasse, und zeigt in die Höhe.

„Ist das nicht deine Eule, Draco?"

Ich folge mit meinen Augen seinem Blick und Fingerzeig und wahrhaftig, sehe ich meine schwarze Eule Vertigo, die mutterseelenallein den Slytherintisch ansteuert. Warum fliegt sie nicht wieder zurück in die Eulerei? Ich hatte sie doch gar nicht abschicken können, sie war doch ausgeflogen. Was tut sie dann hier? Mein Blick und der von vielen Anderen am Tisch, folgen ihren Bewegungen und ich erstarre, als ich ihr angepeiltes Ziel ausmache, Pansy Parkinson.

Was will _meine_ Eule bei Pansy Parkinson? Wie es aussieht einen Brief abliefern, denn genauso einen lässt Vertigo auf ihren Teller fallen und fliegt wieder davon. Neugierig was meine Eule Pansy wohl gebracht hat, spähe ich über die lange Tafel zu ihrem Platz und beobachte wie sie hastig die Pergamentrolle vor sich ausbreitet. Das plötzliche Glänzen in ihren Augen und der freudige Blick in meine Richtung verheißt nicht wirklich Gutes. Ein unwohles und ängstliches Gefühl macht sich in meinen Magen breit. Was steht in diesem verdammten Brief? Wer hat diesen Brief überhaupt geschrieben? Er kann nicht von Blaise sein, er kennt zwar meine Eule, aber er war heute nicht in der Eulerei. Wer kennt denn meine Eule denn noch? Die Antwort betritt gerade die große Halle, Hermine, Gehirnmasse hoch 2, Granger. Wer sollte es denn sonst gewesene sein? Sie will sich bestimmt rächen.

°Du hast es ja auch verdient.°

°Auf welcher Seite stehst du eigentlich?°

°Auf der moralisch richtigen Seite...°

°Sie kann es gar nicht gewesen sein.°

°Warum denn nicht? Sie ist ein kluges Mädchen.°

°Aber sie ist eine Gryffindor, die machen so was nicht. Sie haben dafür noch nicht mal ausreichend Grips oder die Raffinesse.°

°Ich befürchte, ich muss mich wiederholen, wenn ich sage: Du solltest Hermine Granger nicht unterschätzen, dass könnte gefährlich werden.°

Misstrauisch, ob sie es wirklich getan hat, betrachte ich sie eingehender. Sie setzt sich erhobenen Hauptes an die Gryffindortafel und grinst mir schief entgegen, als sie sieht, dass ich sie beobachte. Bedeutet das etwas Gutes oder Schlechtes? Obwohl ich meine sie gut zu kennen, weiß ich nicht was für ein Gesicht sie macht, wenn sie etwas fieses anstellt. Schließlich habe ich Granger bei so etwas noch nie gesehen und war immer der Meinung, dass sie viel zu sehr Gryffindor ist, um so zu handeln. Vielleicht sollte ich meine Meinung wirklich über sie ändern, wenn sie es wirklich war.

Als sich unsere Augen treffen lächelt sie mir engelsgleich entgegen und sofort weiß ich, dass sie es gewesen sein muss. Ich stehe langsam von meinen Platz auf, richte meine Kleidung und schleiche so gut es geht hinter Pansys Rücken zum Ausgang. Leider ist heute einfach nicht mein Glückstag, so höre ich schon im ersten Kerkergang ihre schrilles „Draco-Schätzchen!"

Genervt und mit Augen rollend drehe ich mich zu ihr um und antworte mit einem kühlen: „Was?"

Doch leider hat Pansy Parkinson die Intelligenzvergabe, während ihrer Schöpfung, verpasst und hat sich dafür bei der Aufdringlichkeit gleich zweimal angestellt. Ich schaue in ihr, von Natur aus, entstelltes Gesicht und frage mich warum sie nicht einfach besser aussehen kann. So einfach an eine Frau zu kommen, habe ich noch nie erlebt, allerdings steht sie ja auf einfach alles was drei Beine hat.

Plötzlich springt sie mich an, ihre Beine verhaken sich hinter meinen Rücken und ihre Arme drücken mein Gesicht an ihren Hals.

„Ich wusste es, ich habe es schon immer gewusst. Wir sind füreinander geschaffen."

Langsam presse ich sie an den Schultern zurück und verschaffe mir Luft.

„Wovon redest du eigentlich, Pansy?" frage ich sie gewohnt schnarrend und flehe innerlich nach einer Desinfektion an den Körperstellen, wo sie mich berührt hat..

„Na von deinem Brief, mein kleines Bärchen" antwortet sie freudig.

Bärchen?

Hat sie einen Sockenschuss oder halten diese Halluzinationen doch länger an, als ich dachte? Vielleicht sind es ja Nebenwirkungen?

„Ich habe diesen Brief nicht geschrieben!" spucke ich ihr schon fast ins Gesicht.

Unterdessen versuche ich sie endlich von mir wegzudrücken, aber irgendwie scheine ich die letzte Boje auf offener See zu sein, so fest ist ihre Umarmung.

„Es war doch deine Eule, Schatzi, sie ist genauso niedlich wie du" meint sie zuckersüß und versucht meinen Kopf mit feuchten Küssen zu übersähen, wovon ich sie, Merlin sei dank, abhalten kann. Doch dafür gewinnen ihre Beine mehr an Halt und machen aus meinen Nieren ein Ragout.

„Es war meine Eule, aber ich habe ihn nicht geschrieben. Das war Blaise, ich habe sie ihm vorhin geliehen" presse ich zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor, langsam wird diese Umklammerung wirklich schmerzhaft.

Sie lässt mich jetzt langsam los, gleitet zu Boden und schaut mich fragend an. Ich atme auf. Man weiß erst etwas zu schätzen, wenn man es vermisst. Jetzt verstehe ich diesen Spruch überhaupt erst.

„Blaise?"

„Ja, Blaise! Blaise Zabini, den kannst du doch nicht vergessen haben oder?"

Sie scheint zu überlegen und nach einer Weile fängt sie an über das ganze Gesicht an zu strahlen.

„Blaise..." sagt sie zu sich selbst und seufzt geräuschvoll. Ich hasse Verliebte!

„Weißt du, wo ich ihn finden kann?"

Ich überlege gespielt.

„Entweder er ist noch beim Essen oder in seinem Zimmer. Vielleicht ist er aber auch in der Bibliothek und wenn du ihn, egal wo, suchst, dann wünsche ich ihn mir auf dem Mond. Jetzt verschwinde endlich."

Sie schwebt an mir vorbei zurück zur großen Halle und ich kann endlich aus ihrer Reichweite verschwinden.

„Ich hoffe du findest ihn!" rufe ich ihr noch hinterher, als ich die Stufen zu der Eingangshalle hoch stürme. Ich weiß, wo ich sie finden kann. Sie wird nach dem Essen bestimmt wieder in der Bücherei über einem Buch hocken, wie langweilig! Oder über einen Plan, wie sie mich am besten fertig machen kann, aber das werde ich ihr schon noch austreiben, wenn nicht mit meinem unwiderstehlichen, natürlichen Charme, dann mit verbaler Gewalt.

Mit schnellen Schritten eile ich durch die kalten Gänge hin zur Bücherei, ich begegne nur wenigen Leuten und sie gehen mir schnell aus dem Weg. Das ist auch besser so, denn wer sich mir jetzt in den Weg stellt, wird es bitterlich bereuen.

Als ich die große Tür durchschreite und zwischen den großen, unordentlichen Bücherregalen stehe, suchen meine Augen den Raum ab. Es dauert nicht lange und schon erblicke ich ihre Explosion an Haaren und, auch Frisur genannt, und nehme zielstrebig Kurs auf sie. Doch sie ist nicht allein. Meine Bewegungen stocken, als ich Blaise neben sie erkenne. Was macht der denn schon wieder bei ihr?

„Hey Blaise!" ich stell mich mit verschränkten Armen vor den Tisch und versuche ihn nicht mit meinen Blicken große Zahnschmerzen zu bereiten.

„Professor Snape sucht dich" meine Stimme ist ein wenig kühler, als normal, aber Blaise scheint das wenig zu interessieren. Er wendet sein Kopf lässig in meine Richtung und ich sehe an seinen Augen, dass er mir nicht ein Wort glaubt.

„Ach ja? Warum?" fragt er misstrauisch.

„Das kann ich dir auch nicht sagen" antworte ich gekonnt unschuldig und zucke mit den Schultern.

„Dann hat es ja noch Zeit."

„Sofort" mein Ton ist eisiger, als ich eigentlich wollte.

„Das bezweifle ich, schließlich ist Professor Snape noch auf der Flucht" zischt er.

Mist, daran hatte ich nicht gedacht. Wieder einmal frage ich mich, ob dieser Halluzinationstrank eine gute Idee war. Ich trete einen großen Schritt näher und auch er steht endlich auf, um mir direkt in die Augen zu gucken. Granger gucke ich bewusst nicht an, sie verwirrt mich und das kann ich jetzt gar nicht gebrauchen.

„Du solltest jetzt besser gehen, Zabini, sonst..."

„Sonst was, Malfoy?"

„Sonst wirst du es bitterlich bereuen" flüstere ich leise und gereizt.

Und, Merlin sei dank, der Zufall kommt mir zu Hilfe. Das erste positive, was mir heute widerfährt und ich danke im Stillen den Schicksalsgöttern. Pansys Gekreisch stellt mir alle meine Nackenhaare auf, aber ich lächle Blaise siegessicher und fies ins Gesicht, als ich sehe wie seine Augen sich verengen.

„Blaise!" allein ihre Stimme ist der wahre Horror. Pansy stellt sich neben uns und klammert sich an Blaise rechten Arm, doch Blaise lässt mich nicht aus den Augen und ich sehe, wie er mir den Tod an den Hals wünscht. Mein Grinsen wird etwas breiter, damit er auch klar und eindeutig versteht, dass ich es bin, der ihn in diese Situation gebracht hat.

„Das wirst du mir büßen" sind seine letzten Worte, kurz bevor er von Pansy „abgeführt" wird. Ich lächle und winke ihm hinterher, als er die Tür passiert. Er und ich wissen, dass er momentan keine Chance hat Pansy zu entkommen, sie kann wahrlich sehr hartnäckig sein.

Mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, wende ich mich meiner Beute entgegen. Hermine Granger sitzt immer noch vor ihrem Buch, so wie ich sie zu Anfang gefunden habe, nur diesmal schaut sie erstaunt und überrascht aus. Ich fühle mich gut, ich fühle mich stark und ich fühle ihre Unsicherheit, die sich langsam auf ihr Gesicht schleicht. Ich genieße diesen Ausdruck und ich höre der kleinen Melodie der Genugtuung in meinem Geist zu.

„Erinnert dich das nicht an etwas Granger?" frage ich sie unverblümt.

Sofort wird sie rot im Gesicht und rutscht aufgeregt auf ihrem Sitz herum. Obwohl ich diesen Anblick sehr genieße, vermisse ich irgendwie ihre selbstsichere und fiese Seite, die mich schon den ganzen Tag nervt. Aber das hier ist mehr als nett und so trete ich näher an sie ran, um ihren betörenden Geruch in meine Nase steigen zu lassen, an den ich schon den ganzen Tag denken muss.

Wie von der Tarantel gestochen steht sie auf einmal auf und geht mir gekonnt aus dem Weg, als sie die andere Seite des Tisches umrundet.

„Was denn, Granger? Nicht mehr so selbstbewusst oder hast du Angst mir nicht mehr zu widerstehen?" frage ich sie gehässig und versuche ihr den Weg abzuschneiden, in dem ich langsamdie andere Seite des Tisches umgehe.

An ihrem Blick kann ich erkennen, dass ich richtig liege und lache kurz auf, sie hingegen versucht mir weiterhin aus dem Weg zu gehen und schleicht wieder an das Ende des Tisches.

„Das träumst du wohl,... du Perversling!"

Ich muss erneut auflachen, da sie überhaupt nicht überzeugt klingt. Ich stütze meine Handflächen auf den Tisch und beuge mich ein wenig rüber, um sie fies anzugrinsen. Dieses Spielchen, um den Tisch zu flüchten, erinnert mich mehr und mehr an eine Jagd und macht mir deswegen umso mehr Spaß.

„Du lügst und du weißt es" protestiere ich amüsiert.

Mit einem mal sehe ich wieder diese Entschlossenheit in ihren Augen, die mich schon den ganzen Tag an ihr überrascht hat. Sie lehnt sich auf die gleich weise wie ich, mir gegenüber, auf den Tisch, ihr Blick ist drohend und abschätzend. Der leise Klang der prickelnden Erwartung macht sich in meinem Bauch breit und wird langsam immer lauter, als sie sich noch weiter nach vorne beugt.

„Beweis es."

* * *

Na, hat es gefallen? Bekomme ich ein Review? 'liebschau'

(1): Für die, die es nicht wissen: Odysseus war der Einzige, der Circe widerstehen konnte, dass fand sie aber net so toll... 'g' wie man sich denken kann...

Zu den Reviews: Erstmal ein großes DANKE! Ich habe mich echt super gefreut! 'rumhüpf'

**Shi**: Schön, dass ich dich überrascht habe! Wollte ich auch.. 'g' Ich hoffe dir hat das hier auch gefallen... 'miau' 'wink'

**ardsmair**: Tada, hier hast du mehr davon. Ich mag es auch wenn sie bicht so ein Jammerlappen ist, aber dann muss das Verhältnis zwischen den Beiden auch stimmen, ich hoffe das ist mir gelungen... Bis dann dann!

**Diamond**: Ob du es mir glaubst oder nicht, ich wollte die wirklich das Chap hier schicken, aber dann habe ich gesehen, wie lange es her war, dass ich ein neues geladen hatte... dann musste ich es einfach sofort hoch laden... ich hoffe es hält sich in Grenzen mit den Fehlern... Tja, unsere kleine Mioni... ich liebe es wenn sie so ein "Miststück" ist, aber sie ist ja auch nur weiblich und kann sich auch nicht immer beherrschen... 'g' Ich hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel, auch wenn ein paar Fehler drin sind... 'knutscha' Ich wollte noch sagen, dass es mir wirklich leid tut, dass ich mich schon länger nicht mehr gemeldet habe, aber in letzter Zeit habe ich irgenwie streß... dazu kommt noch der Semesteranfang... Ich hoffe du bist mir net böse...

**Ninaissaja**: Wow, danke für diese netten Komplimente 'rotwerd' ich hoffe dir gefällt das Kapitel hier... Ja, viele mögen diese Schulterengel/teufel sachen nicht so, aber es mittendrin zu verändern fand ich auch blöd. Ich steh ja auch zu meiner Geschichte, also habe ich es einfach nur reduziert... Ich hoffe das ist angenehm so... Dankeschön für das nette Kommi! 'knuddel'

**HermyBookworm**: 'g' Du hast recht, wenn ich beschreibe wie es sich anfühlt, ist das auch eine Körperbeschreibung... so habe ich das auch noch nicht gesehen... Tja, das mit Blaise ist so eine Sache... Will sie ihn wirklich oder doch nicht! Hmm... ich kann ja nicht viel verraten... Ich danke dir 'kussi' für dieses nette 'knutscha' Review!

**RoryElli**: Dankeschön für dein Kommi! 'knuddel' Ich hoffe es gefällt dir weiterhin...

**Lolligie**: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat... Ich hoffe du bist nicht geplatzt vor Neugier! Und was Blaise angeht, ich habe mich von dir insperieren lassen und eine kleinen Oneshot verfasst über Hermine und 'trommelwirbel' Blaise! Und ich hoffe du hast auch den schon gelesen! Was die sadistische Ader von Draco angeht, ich habe mich bemüht 'eg', aber Hermine ist auch ganz schön böse geworden... und sie wird bestimmt noch schlimmer... 'schon drauf freu' Was die Slash-Story angeht... ich habe schon eine angefangen und gepostet... aber ist ein bißschen... ja... äh... kann ich jetzt net so sagen.. 'rotwerd' Muss man selbst mal lesen... Danke noch mal für dein total tolles Review!

**Eiowyn**: Toll das es dir so gefällt! 'freu' Ich habe mich tierisch gefreut... und es tut mir wirklich leid, wenn es so lange gedauert hat... wirklich... aber bitte verprügel mich nicht mit der Keule, ja! Das tut doch weh... Hermine versucht ihn zumindest zu ärgern... 'g' 'knuddel' Noch mal danke!

**TrishasDesire**: Keine Panik, das mit Blaise und Hermine wird schon net so schlimm, dass weiß Draco zu verhindern, wie man hier schon sehen konnte... (und ich habe einfach mal ein kleines One-shot darüber geschrieben, damit mir das hier nicht passiert ;))Er will seine Beute ja nicht verlieren... Ich glaube bis wir Thomas knutschen sehen können, wird es noch dauern, dass wird in den Filmen ja leider Gottes nicht passieren 'buhu', aber hoffentlich mal in anderen Filmen... 'hoff' danke für dein cooles Kommi 'bussi'

**D.V.G.M.1**: Ich weiß ich habe dich schon mal gefragt, aber was soll dein Name bedeuten? Ich werde daraus einfach net schlau... 'neugier' Ist nicht so schlimm, dass du bei dem einen net geschrieben hast, hauptsache du schreibst überhaupt! Ich freue mich riesig, dass es dir so gefällt... Ich hoffe es gefällt dir auch weiterhin und hast Spaß daran es zu lesen. Dankeschön! 'dich drück'

**LadyEvelyn**: Tut mir leid, dass es aus "Ich willsofort mehr davon" nichts geworden ist...! Ich werde mich bessern! Ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem und du schreibst mir weiter Reviews! Ich muss mich hier auch noch mal bei dir bedanken, dass du bei meinen anderen Stories auch gereviewt hast, finde ich wirklich sehr kollegial und nett von dir! 'knutscha' Bye!

**Trory**: Jetzt höre ich sogar noch spannender auf... 'fg' aber du solltest nicht am Pc kleben, ist schlecht für die Augen... ;P Danke für dein echt nettes Kommi! Ich hoffe ich bekomme mehr davon! 'hundeblick aufsetz und winsel'

**u-r-my-only-shadow**: Mal ein echt kurioser Nick! 'g' Danke für die Box Inspiration, auch wenn sie mir auf Anhieb nicht so viel geholfen hat, aber das wird noch... Ja und Hermine macht das wirklich gut, muss ich auch sagen... 'g' Dankesehr für dieses nette Kommi! 'schokokuchen reich'

So, das wars... 'schnell verschwind bevor ihr mich noch böse verprügelt' Ich werde mich bessern...


	6. Hilflos

'in den Raum schleich' Ähhmm... ja... was soll ich sagen? Es tut mir leid! Ich weiß, ich bin sehr spät dran, aber dieses Kapitel war aber auch echt blöd! Das hat mich echt Nerven gekostet! 'seufz' ABER ich habe es geschafft und ihr dürft es jetzt lesen... Ich bin immer noch nicht so ganz zufrieden damit... Aber was soll ich machen, ich kann ja nicht noch mehr daran rumpfeilen... Meine Beta, mal wieder DiamonofOcean, fand es gut...

Was meint ihr? Ich hoffe ihr lasst mir ein Kommi da! BITTE! Ich habe ja auch weiter geschrieben... bitte...

* * *

Kapitel VI - Hilflos 

„Du willst also Beweise, Granger?", frage ich sie bissig, aber sie schaut mich nur wütend an.

„Kannst du mir verraten, warum du immer noch hier bist? Oder warum du immer leicht rot wirst, wenn du mich siehst?" Um meine Worte zu unterstreichen lehne ich mich noch ein wenig mit meinem Oberkörper nach vorne.

„Warum bist du immer nervös, wenn wir uns begegnen? Und bestreite es nicht, ich beobachte dich genau und das schon ziemlich lange. Du knabberst immer an den Lippen, wenn du nicht mehr weiterweißt."

Sie sieht mich ein wenig unschlüssig an und knabbert wieder an ihrer Unterlippe. Ich habe sie durchschaut, wem will sie hier eigentlich noch was vormachen?

„Was sollen denn die ganzen sexuellen Versuche, mir heute eins auszuwischen? Was hast du denn davon? Sie machen dir Spaß, nicht wahr, Granger? Es geht doch schon lange nicht mehr um diesen Mantel, du hast Gefallen daran gefunden."

Meine Stimme klingt leise, verrät aber trotzdem mein Vergnügen an diesem, bis jetzt, sehr einseitigen Gespräch.

„Ich weiß ganz genau, dass es dir damals mehr als gefallen hat. Ich rieche es quasi noch an meinen Fingern. Du willst, dass ich dich begehre, du willst, dass ich dir meine Aufmerksamkeit schenke, weil es einfach neu für dich ist."

Meine Hand schlängelt sich sachte in ihre Haare, um ihren Nacken zu umgreifen und zieht sie noch ein kleines Stück zu mir. Mein Kopf rückt auch ein wenig näher und unsere Nasenspitzen berühren sich fast, aber nur fast. Unsere Auren knistern, als sie sich streifen und mein Körper summt die Melodie von Verlangen und Genugtuung.

„Genau deswegen wirst du mich hier nicht mehr dran hindern." Und mit den Worten versiegele ich ihren Mund mit meinen Lippen.

Sie schmeckt nach Kürbissaft und nach einer erdbeerigen Lippenlotion. Ich spüre wie sie erzittert und höre schon fast wie ihre Dämme brechen und die Lust ihren Körper übernimmt. Schade ist nur, dass hier weder ein guter Zeitpunkt, geschweige denn noch ein guter Ort wäre, um sich völlig hinzugeben.

Das Beben vom Tisch verrät mir, dass sie darauf krabbelt und kurz danach spüre ich ihre Finger, die sich um meinen Nacken legen und mich noch näher ziehen. Auch ich knie mich auf den wackeligen Tisch und versuche gleichzeitig so viel wie möglich von ihrem Geschmack in mich aufzunehmen, welcher mitunter das Beste an ihr ist. Er erinnert mich an den Frühling, an das holprige Gefühl, wenn man gleich wo runterspringen will. Es erinnert mich an meine Lieblingsgerichte: Tomate, Mozzarella mit Basilikum und Tiramisu. Sie schmeckt einfach nach mehr und ich brauche mehr.

Langsam fahren meine Hände ihren schmalen Körper ab, ihre bebenden Seiten, ihr wohlgeformter Rücken und ihre zarten Arme. Ich spüre wie sich ihre Hände versuchen davon abzuhalten, meinen Nacken zu streicheln und selbst auf Erkundung zu schicken, aber so werde ich auf meiner Reise auch nicht gestört.

Nur am Rande bin ich mit bewusst, dass der wackelige Tisch unter uns laut aufstöhnt, als ich von ihren Lippen ablasse und mich ihrem Hals widme. Jetzt kann sie sich auch nicht mehr bremsen und ihre Hände rutschen meinen Körper runter. Völlig überraschend halten sie wirklich erst an meinem Hintern. Ich muss mich zusammenreißen, um nicht erregt aufzukeuchen oder schallend loszulachen, als beide Hände fest zupacken.

Ich wusste es, sie kann ihre kleinen Hände nicht von mir lassen, sie ist ein Luder und ich bin ein Sexgott.

Als der Tisch laut zusammenkracht, sind meine Hände gerade an ihrem Hemdsaum und versuchen darunter zu kriechen. Doch mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall fällt der Tisch wie ein Kartenhaus in sich zusammen und wir liegen ineinander verkeilt auf den jämmerlichen Überresten. Ich merke wie ihr Kopf auf meiner Brust liegt und meine Hand auf ihrem Hintern, als ich schon die schnellen Schritte von Madame Pince höre.

Hastig springe ich auf meine Beine und ziehe Granger mit hoch, repariere den Tisch mit einem Schwung meines Zauberstabes, der immer in dem Bund meiner Hose steckt, und schupse Granger auf die gegenüberliegende Seite des Regals.

„WAS ist hier LOS?", fragt Madame Pince auch schon ein paar Sekunden später schnaufend am Anfang der beiden Regale.

„Was soll denn los sein?", antworte ich so unschuldig wie ich nun mal bin mit einer Gegenfrage.

„Ich weiß genau, dass hier gerade irgendetwas passiert ist und da nur Sie beide in diesem Gang stehen, müssen Sie auch dafür verantwortlich sein. Miss Granger, sagen Sie mir, was passiert ist."

Ich sehe Granger warnend ins Gesicht. Nicht, dass sie wieder auf dämliche Gryffindorideen kommt, aber sie scheint nur kurz zu schlucken und dann einfach den Kopf zu schütteln. Innerlich atme ich auf, schließlich hat diese Frau zu viel mit Potter rumgehangen. Nachher macht sie so dumme Sachen wie er, aber sie scheint intelligenter zu sein als ich dachte. Gut, intelligenter als Potter zu sein, schafft sogar der Stuhl, der neben mir steht, das ist nun wirklich kein Kunststück.

Der Adlerblick dieser alten Schachtel versucht noch mal, uns zu durchleuchten und nur kurz habe ich die Befürchtung, dass Granger ihr nicht standhält. Aber was sollte sie da auch schon beichten? Dass sie mit mir, ausgerechnet einem Slytherin, auf einem Tisch geknutscht hat? Erstens, wer soll ihr das glauben? Und zweitens, das wäre viel zu peinlich.

Meiner Sache sicher schreite ich in Malfoymanier an dem runzeligen Gespenst vorbei, schenke ihr ein arrogantes Schmunzeln und verziehe mich aus der Bücherei. Als ich draußen bin, vergewissere ich mich noch kurz, ob jemand in der Nähe ist und als ich niemanden sehe, atme ich erst mal tief ein und aus. Dieser Unfall hat mich bestimmt ein paar Jahre meines kostbaren Lebens gekostet. Das ist alle ihre Schuld!

°Ach, Draco, du weißt genau, dass es nicht ihre Schuld ist.°

°Natürlich ist sie schuld! Draco macht nie etwas falsch, das solltest du wissen!°

°Hey, sie ist eine Gryffindor und steigt auf einen Tisch und Draco steigt hinterher! Er hätte es wissen sollen, schließlich kommen Gryffindors immer auf dumme Ideen, auch wenn sie noch so intelligent zu sein scheinen! Aber der Tisch war alt und schwach, also war es auch nicht ihre Schuld.°

°Ach, halt doch die Klappe oder ich reiße dir jede Feder einzeln aus!°

°Du Rüpel!°

°Hallo? Hörner? Schwanz? Rote Haut und Schwefelgeruch? Schon vergessen, dass ich das Böse bin!°

Meinen Kopf schüttelnd vertreibe ich diese lächerlichen Hirngespinste und frage mich, warum ich so was überhaupt höre? Vielleicht sollte ich mich wirklich mal untersuchen lassen, denn wenn das rauskommt, bin ich geliefert. Vielleicht sollte ich mich deswegen nicht untersuchen lassen? Ich verdrehe meine Augen über mich selbst. Seit wann denke ich an so einen Scheiß?

Langsam mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Unterricht. Arithmantik. Wieso habe ich das gleich gewählt? Ach ja, weil nichts Besseres da war und hätte ich gewusst, dass Pflege magischer Geschöpfe dieser riesige Trottel unterrichten würde, hätte ich mich gleich noch einmal für Arithmantik eingeschrieben, obwohl es nichts Langweiligeres gibt als das. Ich muss schon gähnen, wenn ich nur daran denke.

Dabei fand meine Mutter das immer so toll und aufregend. Entweder es lag daran, dass Professor Vector einfach nur jünger und somit gut aussehender war, was ich mir echt nicht vorstellen kann, denn diese Frau hat schließlich Geschmack, so wie jeder Malfoy. Oder es liegt daran, dass diese Frau einfach nur langweilig ist. Schließlich findet sie nichts schöner, als in einem magischen Nägelsalon zu sitzen und zu tratschen. Bin ich froh, dass ich alt genug bin, um sie nicht mehr begleiten zu müssen. Von dem ganzen Schönheitskram wird man bestimmt schwul und ich mag meine Seite des Besens sehr gerne.

Ich schlendere gedankenverloren zu einem der Türme, die im Süden sind und steige die Treppen hoch. Zu meinem Bedauern bäumt sich die Sonne noch ein letztes Mal auf und es wird wahrscheinlich gleich etwas wärmer in dem Klassenzimmer werden. Allerdings könnte ich Glück haben, denn im Westen ziehen schwarze Gewitterwolken auf, die die Sonne bestimmt in einer Stunde geschluckt haben.

Brühwarm fällt mir dabei aber noch mein Quidditchtraining ein, was heute Abend noch ansteht. Mist! Das ist echt nicht mein Tag, aber er könnte es vielleicht noch werden, wenn Granger heute Abend noch besonders nett zu mir ist.

Im Klassenzimmer angekommen, empfängt mich nicht nur eine stickige Raumatmosphäre, sondern auch ein etwas aufgebrachter Professor. Ich bin nicht direkt zu spät, aber ich bin der Letzte von den ganzen Strebern hier und mit meinem Eintritt ertönt auch schon der Schulgong. Ich schicke dem Lehrer eines meiner entwaffnenden Lächeln, auch wenn manche meinen, dass diese eher zum Gefrieren von Wassereis oder zum Explodieren von Köpfen führen, bin ich der Meinung, dass mein Lächeln perfekt ist. Es strahlt mein Innerstes, meine Malfoyader aus.

Allerdings hilft es nicht, er ist nun mal ein Mann, da kann ich auch nichts dran ändern und anscheinend ist er heterosexuell, denn sonst würde er mich jetzt anlächeln und zwinkern und nicht eine grimmige Grimasse ziehen. Jemand sollte ihm mal sagen, dass das nur Falten bringt und schneller altern lässt, so wie bei McGonagall, aber das werde ich bestimmt nicht. Ich bin viel zu stolz darauf, dass ich der Verursacher bin.

„Mr. Malfoy", trällert er in einem unverschämten Plauderton. Das kann nur Ärger bedeuten, den Göttern sei dank zog dieser Lehrer so gut wie nie irgendwelche Punkte ab. Das wäre auch viel zu schade, da ich sie mir in Zaubertränke immer so hart verdiene.

„Zeigen Sie mir am besten als erstes Ihre Arbeit. Miss Patil, bitte sammeln Sie alle anderen Arbeiten ein und legen Sie sie auf meinen Schreibtisch", flötete er mit einem Augenzwinkern dieser dunkelhaarigen Gryffindor zu. An ihrem Lächeln konnte ich sehen wie sie sich geschmeichelt fühlte. Wie tief konnte man sinken?

Resigniert krame ich nach meiner Arbeit. Wieso will der Professor gleich meine als erstes lesen? Kann das nicht noch warten? Mist, jetzt darf ich mir gleich schon wieder etwas anhören. Aber was soll ich dazu sagen? „Tut mir Leid, Professor, ich musste am Wochenende eine Besserwisserin verführen und konnte mich mit Ihrem Aufsatz nicht beschäftigen." Er würde mir den Kopf abreißen! Okay, vielleicht wäre er dafür zu gutmütig, aber Snape würde das bestimmt anders sehen, wenn er so etwas zu Ohren bekäme.

Er lehnt sich an den Schreibtisch, als er meine Abhandlung überfliegt und ich sehe schon dieses leicht hämische Grinsen, was an seinen Mundwinkeln zupft. Nur zu gerne wäre ich nach vorne gestürmt und hätte ihm die Pergamentrolle in den Rachen gestopft. Die anderen in der Klasse beachte ich schon gar nicht mehr, ich weiß doch wie sie freudige Blicke austauschen, wenn der Typ mal wieder meine Arbeit kommentiert. Ein kleiner Seitenblick verrät mir, dass auch Granger dieses wissende Lächeln auf ihren Lippen trägt. Wie gerne würde ich sie jetzt packen und besinnungslos knutschen, nur damit sie nicht mehr so dämlich grinst.

„Wieder einmal sehr abenteuerlich, Mr. Malfoy. Aber Sie wissen schon, welchen Zauber wir letztes Mal besprochen haben, oder? Denn diese Ausführungen erinnern mich an einen Wingardium, also einfachste Magie. Sogar meine Nichte könnte das beschreiben." Es ist schon unverschämt, dass er so was wie Verwandte hat. Seine Eltern wussten wohl nicht, dass sie sich lieber nicht hätten fortpflanzen sollen. „Ihr Stil, die einzelnen Knotenpunkte des Webmusters des Zauberspruchs zu beschreiben, sind auf das Einfachste reduziert und geben in keinster Weise wieder, was wir letzte Woche ausführlich besprochen haben." Heul doch, Idiot! „Die Wortwahl ist sogar für Ihren Standard eine Farce, vielleicht sollten Sie sich ein Beispiel an Miss Granger nehmen und mir besser zuhören."

„Nein danke, ich habe weder die Lust an Ihren Lippen zu hängen, noch habe ich dort etwas verloren", kontere ich und bin mal wieder stolz auf meinen Tonfall. Allerdings bin ich mir schon bewusst, dass das mächtig ins Auge gehen kann, aber ich bin ein Malfoy und kann einfach nicht klein beigeben.

„War das eine Beleidigung oder eine Arbeitsverweigerung, Mr. Malfoy?", fragt der Professor immer noch in diesem netten und höflichen Tonfall. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm beide Arme gebrochen.

„Ich glaube, Sie missverstehen mich, Professor Vektor. Ich bin nur kein kleines Mädchen, das an Ihren Lippen hängt, weil Sie sich einfach nur bewegen. Oder glauben Sie, diese Mädchen lauschen Ihnen, weil es so interessant ist, was Sie sagen?"

„Oho, Mr. Malfoy, Ihre spitze Zunge wird von mal zu mal besser. Irgendwann schaffen Sie es vielleicht, auch mal etwas Produktives damit zu machen."

„Meine Zunge ist legendär, wieso sollte ich diesen Ruf aufs Spiel setzen?"

„Auch Legenden gehen mal unter."

„Aber an Legenden erinnert man sich noch nach Jahrhunderten."

„Soll man sich immer nur an Ihre Boshaftigkeit erinnern?"

„Hauptsache, die Menschen erinnern sich an mich."

„Unvergessenheit um jeden Preis?"

„Ich werde auch nicht zahlen, das werden andere für mich."

„Hochmut kommt vor dem Fall, Mr. Malfoy."

„Malfoys fallen nicht."

„Jeder Mensch fällt irgendwann, nur kann man es nicht immer erkennen."

„Glauben Sie mir, Malfoys fallen nicht." Wie begriffsstutzig kann man sein?

„Weil Sie sich dann dreckig machen?"

„Es passt nicht zu unserem Image."

„Das Image wiederum passt aber nicht zu Ihrer Familie."

„Wir haben eine weiße Weste, wenn Sie das meinen."

„Aber sie ist nicht lupenrein." Gibt er denn nie auf?

„Jede große und alte Familie hat seine schwarzen Schafe und Leichen im Keller, nur bei uns sind sie sehr gut versteckt."

„Kein Wunder, dass Ihre Familie für ihre schwarze Wollmode bekannt ist." Das wusste ich gar nicht.

„Dann wissen Sie ja, wie wir mit unseren schwarzen Schafen umgehen."

„Hört sich grausam an."

„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen, ich bin kein schwarzes Schaf. Aber eines kann ich Ihnen versichern, Malfoys sind gnadenlos." Mit diesem letzten Satz, werfe ich Granger einen kurzen Blick zu, damit sie genau weiß, was auf sie zukommt. Aber dieses kleine Luder besitzt die Frechheit und grinst mich nur minderbemittelt an.

„Warum wenden Sie Ihre Redegewandtheit nicht auch in Ihren Aufsätzen an?"

„Dafür sind die Themen zu uninteressant."

Jetzt scheint Vector doch ein wenig verärgert. Irgendwie ein sehr befriedigendes Gefühl zu wissen, dass ich einen betont lässigen Menschen eins auswischen konnte. Selbstzufrieden lehne ich mich ein wenig in meinen Stuhl zurück und genieße diesen Augenblick.

„Mr. Malfoy, Sie werden diese Arbeit hier und jetzt noch einmal schreiben und diese Stunde nacharbeiten", zischt der Lehrer aufgewühlt. „Miss Granger, ich will, dass Sie ein Auge auf ihn haben. Alle schlagen bitte ihr Buch auf Seite 279 auf und fangen an zu lesen. Wenn Sie Fragen haben, wenden Sie sich an mich und nicht an Ihren Nachbarn."

Missmutig mache ich mich an die Arbeit, der Blicke, die mir Granger zuwirft, wohlweißlich bewusst. Der Zauber „Accio", der vor mir auf dem Pergament geschrieben steht, will von mir aufgedröselt werden.

Um Zauber entwickeln zu können, muss man seine Struktur genau kennen und richtig erfassen können, sonst funktioniert gar nichts. Verschiedene Nuancen und Verknüpfungen sind die unterschiedlichen Knotenpunkte eines Zaubers. Um etwas zu verwandeln, braucht man ein anderes Webmuster, als um jemanden zu verhexen. Oft ist es nur eine feine Abweichung der Zahlenstruktur, die zwischen ein paar schicken Elfenohren, die bei jeder Party die Aufmerksamkeit auf den Träger lenken oder den schwarzmagischen Fluch, der langsam dein Blut gefrieren lässt, entscheidet. Das Thema ist so interessant wie der Unterricht langweilig ist und wieder einmal frage ich mich, warum ich dieses verdammte Fach gewählt habe. Heutzutage werden Zauber doch kaum noch entwickelt und wenn ja, dann bestimmt nicht von mir. Aber mit dem Professor kann ich nicht wieder darüber diskutieren, sonst reißt mir Snape die Zehennägel aus.

15 Minuten verbringe ich ruhig über meiner Aufgabe und es ist wirklich schwieriger, als ich dachte, als mich ein Schlag von der Seite trifft. Wütend blicke ich in das Gesicht von Granger, die das Corpus Delicti immer noch in ihrer Hand hielt. Ihren Zauberstab.

„Verdammt! Was soll das, du dumme Pute!", zische ich ihr entgegen.

„Du hast Knotenpunkt A38 falsch verbunden. Der muss mit F294 verknüpft werden", trällert sie schon fast fröhlich.

Ich lehne mich ein wenig nach vorne, als ich sage: „Das kann dir doch egal sein, Granger. Lass mich in Ruhe meine Arbeit machen."

Sie zuckt nur mit den Schultern und steckt ihre neugierige Nase wieder in ihr Buch. Auch ich mache mich wieder an die Arbeit, auch wenn meine Augenlider so schwer wie Hagrids Hintern sind. Nach kurzer Zeit bekomme ich wieder einen Schlag von Grangers Zauberstab auf meinen Handrücken ab. Wütend und zähneknirschend ziehe ich die Luft zwischen meinen Zähnen hissend ein.

Beruhige dich. Schön durchatmen, ganz ruhig. Wenn du jetzt irgendetwas machst, wirst du nur wieder unangenehm auffallen und das hast du heute schon ausgereizt. Meine eigenen gutmeinenden Worte sind nur wenig hilfreich, aber sie helfen mir, meinen ersten Zorn erstmal runterzuschlucken. Ich starre vor mich hin und mahle meinen Kiefer.

„Schon wieder ein Fehler, Malfoy. Du bist wirklich unverbesserlich."

„Wenn du das noch einmal machst, dann..."

„Dann was, Malfoy? Willst du dich beschweren oder versuchst du dich wieder zu _rächen_?" Bei dem Wort schnaubt sie belustigt und ich würde ihr am liebsten den Hals umdrehen.

„Du weißt genau, dass du dafür nicht unbestraft nicht davon kommst."

„Vielleicht mache ich es ja deswegen?" Wie unschuldig sie doch tun kann.

Ich beachte sie jetzt nicht weiter, denn ich weiß, wenn ich die Aufgabe nicht bis zum Ende der Stunde erledigt habe, erledigt mich bestimmt Snape, wenn er von Vektor die Ohren voll geheult bekommt. Das kann ich mir nicht leisten, denn das wäre nicht das erst Mal. Malfoys wissen, wenn man sich mal zurückhalten muss.

Ruhig lehne ich mich wieder über meinen Text und versuche, meinen Fehler zu finden, den Granger wohl erkannt hat. Ich bin ja nicht blöd, ich weiß, dass sie die Beste in diesem Fach ist und wenn sie schon so doof ist und mir verrät, dass ich einen Fehler gemacht habe, dann versuche ich ihn zu korrigieren. Sie ist eine Gryffindor, sie würde mich nicht anlügen. Typisch. Außerdem will sie mir zeigen, dass sie klüger ist und auch wenn ich es hasse, kann ich momentan nur davon profitieren.

Wieder zwickt mich was in der Hand, doch dieses Mal an der anderen Hand. Es war mein Arithmatikbuch, was nach mir geschnappt hat. Es ist mal wieder Granger, die sich einen Spaß daraus macht, mich diese Stunde fertig zu machen. Merlin, wie ich es _hasse_, wenn sie so überheblich dreinschaut.

„Malfoy, du hast schon wieder zwei Zahlenreihen falsch miteinander verbunden. Du musst doch sehen, dass das nicht funktioniert. Knotenpunkt 12a würde mit 209e niemals harmonieren, weil der eine für die Bewegung und der andere für den Befehl gedacht ist. Diese beiden Arten der Zauberei können nur an bestimmten Punkten zusammengefügt werden und das sind die Zahlenreihen mit den Einsen und den Nullen, die immer in gleichen Abständen zu finden sind." Sie zeigt mit ihren Fingern auf die Reihen, die sie meint. „Siehst du, bei diesem Muster sind sie immer fünf Reihen voneinander getrennt."

Ich hasse es wenn sie Recht hat, obwohl ich gerade unweigerlich davon profitiere. Aber warum, um Merlins Willen, muss es ausgerechnet eine Gryffindor, eine Muggelgeborene und die beste Freundin von Potter sein? Warum kann es nicht Pansy Parkinson sein? Oder Millicent Bullstrode? WarummussGranger verdammt noch mal so klug sein? Wie erwartet bekomme ich keine Antwort auf meine Fragen.

„Warum musst du immer wie ein langweiliges Lehrbuch klingen, Granger?"

„Aus dem gleichen Grund, warum du dich immer so dusselig anstellst, Malfoy: Wir können nicht raus aus unserer Haut."

„Auch wenn meine Hauptnahrung nicht aus Büchern besteht, ich weiß doch mehr vom Leben als du."

„Du bist gerade mal 17 und gehst zur Schule. Du weiß nichts vom Leben!"

„Aber ich verstecke mich nicht tagtäglich hinter Büchern. Ich genieße das Leben."

„Hast du schon darüber nachgedacht, dass du genau deswegen so schlecht bist!"

„Dafür bin ich in anderen wesentlicheren Dingen gut, nicht wahr, Granger?" Bei der anzüglichen Frage hebe ich leicht meine Augenbraue. Sie soll genau verstehen, auf was ich hinweise, denn für so clever, dass auch sie das auch so versteht, halte ich sie nicht.

Ein rötlicher Schimmer zieht wie ein unerwartetes Gewitter auf ihrem Gesicht auf. Allerdings fasst sie sich wieder schnell und schnaubt nur als Antwort. Sie hat dazugelernt, das muss ich ihr lassen. Trotzdem empfinde ich es als großen Verlust, dass sie ihre Unbeholfenheit gegenüber mir fast abgelegt hat.

Wenigstens wird sie immer noch auf diese deliziöse Art und Weise rot. Niemand errötet so erotisch wie sie und es treibt mich an, sie weiterhin wie ein dummes Mädchen zu behandeln, welches andauernd an unsere gemeinsame Nacht erinnert werden muss. Ich will sehen wie schimmerndes Rot und dunkles Rosa ihre Wangen überzieht, ihre zitternde Unterlippe und ihre seichte Gänsehaut auf ihrem Nacken. Leises Verlangen nistet sich in meinen Gedanken, Vorstellungen und nicht zuletzt in meinem Schritt ein. Wie ein großer Vogel, der mit seinem Schnabel hackt, wenn mein Gehirn mal wieder damit beschäftigt ist, diese Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu kehren. Ich will sie besitzen. Sie soll mir gehören. Allein für wenige Minuten lohnt sich der ganze Aufwand.

Die Bilderflut wird wieder von einem Schlag auf meine Finger unterbrochen. Mein Kopf ruckt zur Seite, nur um dann ein maliziöses Grinsen zu sehen.

„Wenn du das noch einmal machst, zerbreche ich deinen Zauberstab in dreizehn Teile!", zische ich etwas lauter als beabsichtigt.

„Mr. Malfoy!" Oh nein, das muss ja so kommen, „Werden Sie wohl etwas leiser sein und Ihre Arbeit machen?"

„Wenn mich Granger nicht unaufhörlich stören würde, wäre ich schon längst fertig." Ich weiß, ganz schön kindisch. Aber ich bin verzweifelt und wütend. Irgendwie muss ich diesen Gefühlen doch Ausdruck verleihen und niemand hat behauptet, dass ich nicht alles versuchen würde, um ihr endlich eins auszuwischen.

„Sie brauchen sich keinen Schuldigen für Ihre Unwissenheit und Untätigkeit zu suchen. Ich habe Sie beobachtet. Miss Granger hat Sie, wenn überhaupt, vom Luftlöcherstarren und dummen Gekritzel abgehalten. Sagen Sie, sind Sie noch ein kleines Kind oder benehmen Sie sich nur so?"

Ich merke wie meine Wangen leicht rosa vor Scham und Ärger werden und wer ist schuld? Granger! Dafür wird sie büßen, wenngleich nicht zu dem jetzigen Zeitpunkt, aber spätestens im Jenseits, dafür werde ich sorgen und wenn ich bis ans Ende aller Tage nach ihrer Seele suchen muss. Dieses kleine Biest kann mit mir, einem Malfoy, nicht einfach so umspringen.

Als ich mich der nicht leichter werdenden Arbeit zuwende, male ich mir in Gedanken aus wie ich sie quäle und über sie triumphiere. Doch schnell schlagen diese Bilder eine andere Richtung ein und ich sehe uns wieder in dem Bad. Sie von oben bis unten nass und mit diesem roten Schimmer auf ihrer Haut, der von der Hitze und ihrer Unschuld herrührt. Dieses Bild wird mich wahrscheinlich noch ein paar Jahre verfolgen.

Als die Stunde endlich vorbei ist, reiche ich meine Arbeit ein und warte nicht länger auf irgendwelche Kommentare seitens des Professors, sondern verschwinde schnell aus dem Raum. Ich will seine Geduld nicht weiterreizen, dafür habe ich mir schon zu viel geleistet. Ich bin froh, dass der Schultag für heute vorbei ist und das Abendessen gleich anfängt.

In den letzten Minuten war mein Geist in zwei Teile gespalten. Der eine, der versuchte, meine Arbeit so gut es ging zu vollenden und der andere, der einen Plan schmiedete wie ich Granger bestrafe. Beide haben gute Arbeit geleistet und ich gehe schnell und beschwingt in die Kerker, um ein wichtiges Utensil für meine Rache zu holen. Ich weiß nicht, was mich freudiger stimmt: Dass es ausgerechnet der Tarnumhang sein wird, der mir hilft, oder dass es in aller Öffentlichkeit passiert und alle nur sie und nicht mich sehen werden.

In meinem Zimmer stehe ich vor meiner Truhe und lasse diesen einzigartigen Stoff bedächtig durch meine Finger gleiten. Es scheint fast so, als ob die Elemente Wasser und Luft direkt mit eingewebt worden waren. Er ist so leicht wie die Luft und geschmeidig wie das Wasser, etwas wirklich Kostbares. Aber ich will ihn nicht behalten, Malfoys sind keine gemeinen Diebe. Außerdem ist er das Mittel, um Granger gefügig zu machen. Wenn ich ihn zerstören würde, dann hätte ich keine Macht mehr über sie und alles wäre aus. Das kann ich nicht. Noch nicht.

Mit Sorgfalt und Vorsicht verstaue ich den Umhang unter meine Robe und verlasse die Kerker schnell wieder. So lässig wie möglich gehe ich dem breiten Gang, der zu der Großen Halle führt, runter und werfe einen kleinen Blick hinein. Sofort fällt mir der buschige Haarschopf am Gryffindortisch auf und ein böses Lächeln erobert meine Gesichtszüge. Das klappt ja alles vorzüglich.

Mit erhobenem Kopf schreite ich durch die Halle zu meinem angestammten Platz. Vergnügt beobachte ich kurz Blaise wie er neben Pansy sitzt und versucht, sie sich vom Hals zu halten. Allerdings schafft er es noch nicht so ganz, da sie fast auf seinem Schoß sitzt und ihm immer wieder anbietet, ihr aus der Hand zu essen. Es ist eine Schande, dass das ausgerechnet hier an unserem Tisch passiert, wo jeder es sehen kann. Was sollen die Leute von unserem Haus denken? Wir haben sowieso schon einen fraglichen Ruf, aber wenigstens ist der nicht lächerlich.

°Es war deine Schuld! Du hast sie ihm auf den Hals gehetzt!°

°Er war selbst Schuld, was knutscht er auch mit Dracos Beute rum? So was macht man nun mal nicht...°

°Aber der Brief...°

°...war von Granger... also ist sie Schuld! Wir rächen uns quasi für ihn mit...°

Ohne weiter darauf zu achten setze ich mich und nehme mir ein wenig zu essen. Ich versuche, Granger ungesehen zu beobachten. Was sie tut, was sie isst und mit wem sie redet. Jede Kleinigkeit nehme ich in mir auf, um dann besser zuschlagen zu können. Schnell schiebe ich das Essen in mich rein, beachte nicht den guten Geschmack.

Wieder ohne Aufsehen zu erregen verlasse ich das Abendessen und verschwinde schnellen Schrittes in den nächsten einsamen Gang. Auf dem Weg kommen mir noch mehrere kleine Gruppen von Schülern entgegen und mit einem gehässigen Grinsen sehe ich wie sie die große Halle betreten.

Als ich mir sicher bin, dass niemand mehr auf mich achtet, ziehe ich mir in einer Nische den Umhang über und mache mich wieder auf den Weg zum Essen. Mit einer kleinen Gruppe von Hufflepufferstklässern betrete ich den großen Raum und meine Beine führen mich fast selbstständig zu der Tafel der Gryffindors, die fast bis auf den letzten Platz besetzt ist.

Freudige und aufgeregte Spannungen stimulieren meine Muskeln, lassen sie zucken, vibrieren und kribbeln. Mit jedem Schritt, den ich ihr näher komme, wächst meine Aufregung ins Unermessliche. Ich gucke mich um. Nicht dass ich noch in jemanden reinlaufe, vor allem nicht in irgendwelche Lehrer. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass mich jeder anschaut und muss mir immer wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass ich unsichtbar bin. Jedes Augenpaar scheint mein Geheimnis zu erkennen und weiß ganz genau, was ich jetzt als nächstes mache. Mein Mut, nein, falsch ausgedrückt, ich bin nicht mutig, das überlasse ich den jämmerlichen Gryffindors. Sagen wir, mein Wille zum Sieg und meine Sicherheit verlassen mich langsam. Ich spüre wie die Angst immer mehr an Oberhand gewinnt und muss mich regelrecht dazu zwingen, einfach weiterzugehen und auf nichts weiter zu achten, mir einfach nur sagen, dass es sich lohnen wird, wenn ich jetzt nicht aufhöre.

Nur Sekunden später erreiche ich auch schon den roten Haarschopf von der Wieselratte und sein kleines Anhängsel von Schwester. Daneben sitzt sie bereits. So wie ich sie kenne. Ein Buch vor sich auf den Tisch gelehnt und mit viel zu weitem schwarzen Schulumhang, genau das, was alle anderen auch sehen. Aber ich kann sagen, dass ich mit der Einzige bin, der auch genau weiß, wie es darunter ausschaut. Und ich habe sie mir gut eingeprägt. Ich habe mir eine Karte mit meiner Zunge gemalt und die wichtigsten Punkte mit meinen Lippen gekennzeichnet.

Ich trete hinter sie und spüre schon ihre Wärme, die meine kalten Finger streift; sie strahlt immer soviel Hitze ab. Kein Wunder, dass Frauen immer solche Frostbeulen sind, denen nie anständig warm wird. Nur kurz kommt mir in den Sinn, dass Granger die einzige Frau ist, bei der ich diese Wärme jemals wirklich wahrgenommen habe. Aber das ist jetzt alles Nebensache. Das Hier und Jetzt ist wichtig.

Ich lehne mich nach vorne und versuche, sie erstmal nicht zu berühren. Als mein Mund dann in der Nähe ihrer Ohrmuschel ist, puste ich ihr leicht durch ihre Haare. Ihr Körper erschüttert sachte, bevor er sich augenblicklich versteift. Erst dann trete ich näher an sie ran, damit sie auch spürt, dass ich hinter ihr stehe. Ich beobachte ihre Hände, die haltesuchend an die Tischkante greifen und sie feste umklammern, als wenn ihr das noch helfen würde.

„Jetzt entkommst du mir nicht." Und um meine Worte zu unterstreichen, lege ich meine unsichtbaren Hände auf ihre und halte sie an dem Tisch fest. Sie zittert und versteift noch mehr. Ich sehe wie sie wieder langsam errötet, sie stellt sich wahrscheinlich vor, was ich ihr jetzt alles antun kann.

Meine Wange drückt sich an ihre, als meine Hand ihre loslässt und ihren Arm zu der Schulter hoch wandert. Meine Finger lösen die Schnallen, die den Mantel zusammenhalten und schleichen sich unter den dicken Stoff. Ich höre ihr Keuchen, als meine Hand den schlichten Stoff ihrer Schulbluse erreicht und spüre sie erbeben, als ich ihren Bauch streichele. Ihre Augen sind wie gebannt auf das Buch gerichtet und als ich anfange ihren Halsansatz zu küssen, schließt sie sie fast resignierend.

Sie ist mir hilflos ausgeliefert. Das wird ihr Untergang sein und wenn ich mit ihr fertig bin, robbt sie hier auf allen vieren raus. Bei der Vorstellung muss ich lächeln und sie zuckt zusammen, als sie spürt wie meine Mundwinkel sich verziehen. Ja, Granger, du weißt, dass ich triumphieren werde. Diese Macht über sie zu haben lässt meine Nerven noch mehr in Erwartung kribbeln.

Ich muss aufpassen, dass ich niemanden berühre, der neben ihr sitzt und dass das ausgerechnet Potter und diese Wieselschwester sind, passt mir nicht gerade. Aber ich hätte auch nicht gedacht, dass es einfach ist.

Ich presse meinen ganzen Rücken auf ihren und das Kribbeln in meinem Innern macht einen Sprung, weil ich sie endlich ganz spüre und verstärkt sich noch, weil es genau weiß, was ich daraus noch alles machen kann. Meine Hand auf ihrem Bauch zieht unter dem Schutz des großen Schulumhangs langsame und immer größer werdende Kreise. Ihre Brüste, ich muss ihre Brüste berühren. In meiner Erinnerung sind sie weich und die Haut ist vor allem dort sehr zart und als meine Hand endlich eine ihrer Brüste umschließt, kann ich erahnen, dass meine Erinnerungen untertrieben haben. Durch den Stoff fühlt es sich trotzdem noch weitaus besser an, als ich mir bis vor ein paar Sekunden noch ausgemalt habe. Meine Fingerspitzen berühren leicht ihre Brustwarzen und ich muss ein wohliges Seufzen regelrecht unterdrücken. Sie soll nicht erkennen, dass es mir Spaß macht. Als ich wieder ein Keuchen von ihr höre, kann ich mir kein leichtes Lachen verkneifen. Es ist wunderbar sie so zu sehen, es verleiht mir Macht und ich liebe Macht, vielleicht sogar mehr als körperliche Liebe.

Ich halte mich nicht lange bei ihren Brüsten auf, ich habe ein viel wichtigeres Ziel. Viel geheimer und weicher, als der Rest ihres Körper. Meine Hand fährt langsam ihren Oberkörper ab und sie verkrampft ihre Finger, die sich mit meiner anderen Hand auf der Tischkante befinden. Unsere Finger haben sich ineinander verkeilt, keine Ahnung wann, und leichter Schmerz durchzieht meinen Arm. Ich kann ihn einfach ausblenden, meine Gefühlswelt ist viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dieses Chaos in meinem Inneren zu beseitigen.

„Granger, öffne deine Augen." Wie durch ein Wunder tut sie genau das, was ich ihr gesagt habe und das Rot auf ihren Wangen vertieft sich. „Siehst du? Deine Mitschüler, die ganze Schule sieht dich jetzt, sieht deine roten Wangen und die Lust, die sich in deinem Gesicht wiederspiegelt." Meine Hand hat ihr Ziel fast erreicht, sie rutscht weiter über ihre Hüfte und dann den Faltenrock auf ihren Oberschenkeln hinab, bis sie den Saum gefunden hat.

„Stell dir vor, wenn sie dich jetzt so sehen würden, stell dir vor wie sie dich ansehen würden, wie du hier sitzt mit den Händen von mir auf deiner unschuldigen weißen Haut. Wie ich dich berühre, wenn jeder zuschaut und hört wie du leise keuchst, so wie jetzt."

Ich hebe ihren Rocksaum bei den Worten an und gleite mit den Fingerspitzen über ihre makellose Haut ihren Beine. Ich bemerke den einfachen Stoff ihrer Unterwäsche, die sich mir wie eine Anstandsdame in den Weg stellt, aber das wird kein Hindernis für mich sein. Ich bin ein Malfoy, mir kann sich nichts Unüberwindliches in den Weg stellen. Mit Vorsicht schlüpfen meine Finger in ihr Heiligtum, ich will sie schließlich nicht verletzen, und suchen den Weg zum Opferaltar. Ich folge der feuchten Hitze wie einer Landkarte und spüre unvergessliche Unregelmäßigkeiten auf, die ich noch besser in meinen Erinnerungen verankere.

Als ich schließlich mein Ziel erreiche, empfängt mich eine geschmeidige Feuchtigkeit und brennende Hitze. Es ist atemberaubend und ich muss erstmal nach Luft schnappen und mich ein wenig beruhigen, sonst kriege ich nichts weiter hin. Ich merke wie sich Granger wieder mehr verkrampft, ihre Beine versuchen mich hinauszudrängen, aber ich bleibe beharrlich. Sie wirft ihren Kopf in den Nacken und legt ihn auf meiner unsichtbaren Schulter ab. Es fehlt nicht mehr viel und sie stöhnt laut.

„Du bist ein Luder, Granger. Sieh dich um, jeder kann dich sehen und du führst dich wie eine läufige Hündin auf. Tztztz... was wird McGonagall wohl von dir denken? Sieh sie dir an, sie sind alle so von dir überzeugt. Die kleine gute Hermine Granger, Vertrauensschülerin und die Beste in ihrem Jahrgang und was macht sie? Sie vergnügt sich mit Draco Malfoy und das in aller Öffentlichkeit. Du solltest dich wirklich schämen."

Ich erhöhe meinen Druck in meinen Händen, um Granger besser am Tisch festhalten zu können und um sie besser zwischen ihren Beinen zu stimulieren. Sie kann nicht mehr fliehen, für den Moment gehört sie mir. Ihr Körper zittert vor Verlangen oder sie unterdrückt ihr Begehren, aber wen interessiert das schon? Mich interessiert nur, dass ich der Verursacher dafür bin.

„Ich will dich, Granger." Und mit diesen geflüsterten Worten gleiten zwei meiner Finger in sie rein. Ein leises Stöhnen entkommt ihrem leicht geöffneten Mund und ihre Hand rutscht vom Tisch, um meinen unsichtbaren Arm zu packen. Aber sie schiebt ihn nicht weg oder drückt ihn näher ran, sondern umklammert ihn wie einen Rettungshund bei einer Lawine.

„Hermine? Was ist los?"

Diese zwei kleinen Sätze katapultieren meine Sinne wieder in die Gegenwart. Wer wagt es mich zu stören?

* * *

Review? 'hundeblick'

Zueuren Reviews: Erstmal WOW! Danke, danke, danke für die vielen Reviews und wisst ihr was? Es hat mich so gefreut, dass ich mich jedesmal dran gesetzt und was geschrieben habe! Das verdanke ich euch! Allerdings lag es an meiner dummen Kreativität... die war einfach weg, aber ich danke euch das ihr mir weiter fleißig geschrieben hat! Das bedeutet mir sehr viel...! 'pippi in den Augen hat' ;)  
Ich kann mich diesesmal nicht bei euch allen einzeln bedanken, dafür habe ich gerade nicht sehr viel Zeit... Ich sitze an dem Rechner meiner Mutter und die hat kein DSL, dh das kostet hier jetzt alles ein wenig mehr... 'schnüff' Es tut mir leid...

Trotzdem danke ich euch! Ich könnte mich die ganze Zeit blöd freuen! (wahrscheinlich tu ich das auch gerade... O.o) Ich hoffe ihr schreibt mir weiterhin, vor allem weil ich auch Reviews bekommen haben, die sich drüber sehr geärgert haben, dass es anscheindend nicht weiter gehen würde...

Keine Angst, diese Geschichte wird zuende geführt! Versprochen! Dafür mag ich sie viel zu sehr... Aber es ist echt schwer in der "Ich-Form" zu schreiben... vor allem in der Gegenwart... Dia musste mir echt viel ankreuzen, weil ich in der Zeit gesprungen bin... 'g'

Ich danke: Meriel Breannan, LadyEvelyn, Celina-HP, RoryElli, Weltherrscherchen, Lolligie, Trory, eiowyn oder jetzt GossipGirl6, u-r-my-only-shadow, DiamondOfOcean, Jean nin asar ahi smabell, princess brady,D.V.G.M.1, Basic, Ferai-chan, HermyBookworm, Trisha'sDesire, Sweet-Teeni, Shi, Teddy172, milkaQ, mdmeblavatsky, punkrockgirl016, Gwendolyne, Kati, Sari, Cheperi...

DANKE an euch alle, ich hoffe von euch zu hören... 'knuddel' Ich hoffe es gefällt euch... 'angst hab'


	7. Verirrt

Hallihallo alle miteinander!

Ja, ihr seht richtig, ein neues Kapitel von "Wenn Engel fallen"!

Ich habe die letzten Tage so richtig viel geschrieben und eigentlich sollte das hier auch das letzte Kapitel werden, aber ich bin jetzt bei fast 25 Seite angelangt und habe es dann doch getrennt, aber dafür ist das letzte fast fertig und ich denke, ich werde es dieses WE oder die Woche darauf fertig haben!

Ich hoffe ihr mögt das neue Kapitel! Ich habe mir echt sehr viele Gedanken gemacht und vielleicht bin ich auch ein wenig abgeschweift... Aber ich mag es eigentlich und ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ihr es auch so toll findet... wenn nicht, tja, da kann man halt nichts machen...

Ein Review wäre echt supertoll, also bitte hinterlasst mir was, dann geht es auch schnell mit dem Schreiben! Jedes eurer Reviews bedeutet mir sehr viel und treibt mich an mehr zu schreiben! Ich habe mir auch fest vorgenommen, wieder mehr über Hermine und Draco zu schreiben und es gibt auch ein oder zwei Ideen, die ich zu dem Thema habe, aber ich will nichts versprechen... Wenn ihr Ideen habt oder schon immer etwas lesen wollt, aber es noch nie wirklich gegeben hat oder so, dann immer her damit!

Der Titel des Kapitels ist nicht das Beste, aber da das eigentlich alles ein Kapitel sein sollte, musste ich mir etwas für dieses ungeplante Kapitel auf die schnelle ein neues überlegen, also seid net so bös zu mir, falls es euch nicht gefällt...

* * *

Kapitel VII - Verirrt 

Es ist das Weasley-Geschwist. Es muss ja auch so kommen, mir ist es heute nicht vergönnt, mich in einen Moment völlig fallen zu lassen. Nur kurz höre ich auf, bin einfach zu überrascht, um irgendetwas zu erwidern. Ich muss mir erst mal ins Gedächtnis rufe, dass ich immer noch für ihre Augen unsichtbar bin. Schnell schaue ich an mir runter, um genau zu wissen, dass ich auch immer noch unsichtbar bin. Ausnahmsweise habe ich heute mal Glück und bin wirklich noch unsichtbar.

„Hermine? Geht es dir gut? Du siehst aus, als wäre dir schlecht...", fragt die Rothaarige besorgt. Ich schaue mich schnell noch mal um. Niemand außer diesem Gör hat wohl irgendetwas bemerkt, also mache ich einfach weiter. Soll Granger zusehen, wie sie sich aus dieser Situation rettet.

Anstatt noch mal aufzustöhnen, verfällt sie jetzt in übertriebenen Hustenanfall. Oh Merlin, wie peinlich ist das denn? Das wird ihr doch keiner abnehmen, oder? Oh, stimmt, ich stehe hier am Gryffindortisch. Fast vergessen.

„Nichts, Ginny, mir ist nur... sehr warm..." Ich verstärke meine Bemühungen und werde ein wenig fordernder in meinen Bewegungen, augenblicklich fängt sie wieder zu husten an. „Ich habe mich nur... ein wenig verschluckt... tut mir Leid..." Ihre Stimme klingt heiser und fiebrig und die verschiedenen Töne der Erregung lassen meine Haut wie ein Trommelfell vibrieren. Ich kann es kaum erwarten, richtig mir ihr vereint zu sein.

„Warm? Vielleicht wirst du ja krank? Willst du nicht lieber in den Krankenflügel? Ich begleite dich auch, dann bist du nicht so allein."

Granger schüttelt nur zögerlich den Kopf und rückt ein wenig näher an den Tisch, um das schwere Buch aufzustellen und sich dort hinter zu verstecken. Gar nicht schlecht für eine Gryffindor, zuerst diese Lüge und dann dieses Verstecken hinter einem Buch, hinter einer Gewohnheit. Sie weiß, dass sie mir erst mal nicht entkommen kann. Sie ist mir ausgeliefert und wieder übermannt mich ein selbstgefälliges Kichern. Ja, das gefällt mir, mehr als ich gedacht hätte.

„Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, Granger. Du bist mir ausgeliefert und es gefällt dir, nicht wahr? Deswegen bist du so bereit für mich, so feucht und warm."

Ich hauche ihr absichtlich ein wenig mehr ins Ohr, als es eigentlich sein müsste, nur um zu sehen, wie ihre Nackenmuskeln zucken. Langsam und mit kreisender Zunge nehme ich ihr Ohrläppchen zwischen meine Lippen und stöhne ihr sanft in die Ohrmuschel. Der Mantel ist zwar immer noch zwischen meiner Zunge und ihrer empfindlichen Haut, aber es macht nichts aus, da der Stoff so dünn ist. Ich spüre, wie sie meinen Arm fester packt und ihren Kopf ein wenig zur Seite legt, damit ich ihre erhitzte Haut besser erreiche. Wieder einmal betäubt mich kurz ihr ganz eigener Geschmack und Geruch. Ich könnte tausend Frauen im Dunkeln begegnen und ich wüsste genau, wer Granger wäre, sie ist einfach unverkennbar.

Mein Herz klopft mir bis zum Hals, als ich den ihren küsse und ablecke. Dieser Hals ist so verdammt schmal, ich könnte meine Hände drüber legen und beobachten, wie ich das Leben langsam aus ihr rauspresse. Ein kalter Schauer erfasst mich, als ich daran denke, wie ich ihr Leben auslösche. Ich schüttele leicht meinen Kopf, um den Gedanken zu vertreiben. Er ist definitiv zu einem falschen Zeitpunkt aufgetaucht.

Ich befasse mich lieber mit ihr, mit den delikaten Geräuschen, die sie macht, den buschigen Haaren, die meine Nase kitzeln und der warmen weichen Brust, die ich voller Genuss langsam streichele. Langsam sehe ich den Fehler in meinem Racheplan. Ich habe unterschätzt, wie sehr auch mich dieses ganze Spiel erregt. Ich will sie und das sofort, aber ich kann schlecht den Tisch frei räumen, sie drauf werfen und über sie herfallen, auch wenn ich mir nichts sehnlicher wünsche.

Ich rücke noch ein wenig näher an ihren schmalen Rücken, um ihr zu zeigen, wie sehr sie mich anmacht. Die Beule zwischen meinen Beinen ist viel zu offensichtlich, als dass sie sie nicht bemerken könnte. Ich spüre, wie sie leicht zusammenzuckt, als ich mich langsam an ihrem Rücken reibe. Ich muss es einfach tun, ich kann nicht anders, ich muss sie spüren, egal wie. Ich verfluche die verschiedenen Stoffe, die zwischen unserer nackten Haut liegen. Immer mehr bereue ich es, sie hier in der Öffentlichkeit scharf zu machen, denn so muss auch ich mein Verlangen zügeln, dass in mir tobt wie ein ungezähmtes Tier in einem Käfig.

Ich merke, wie Granger langsam weiter unter den Tisch gleitet, wahrscheinlich um mir zu entkommen, ohne dass es weiter auffällt. Ich ringe mit mir, ob ich sie wirklich so leicht davonkommen lassen soll, aber es ist zu riskant, ihr unter den Tisch zu folgen. Ich hätte nicht genug Platz, schließlich sitzen noch andere lästige Gryffindors neben ihr auf der Bank und wer weiß, ob der Tarnumhang das mitmacht. Vielleicht bleibt er irgendwo hängen und rutscht mir von den Schultern.

Ich lasse sie gehen. Meine Hand rutscht, feucht von ihrem Saft, aus ihrer Körpermitte und gleitet über ihren Bauch, über ihre Schulter und letztendlich ganz von ihrer Gestalt. Mein Körper und mein Verlangen rebellieren bei dem Verlust ihrer Wärme und dem Gefühl, das sie mir schenkt.

„Hermine? Was machst du da?" Das kleine Wieselmädchen hat bemerkt, dass sich Granger unter dem Tisch verkrochen hat und beugt sich jetzt runter, um nach ihr zu schauen.

Auch ich gehe in die Knie und genau zu sehen, was Granger jetzt macht. Ihr Gesicht ist ganz rot. Der wohlbekannte und immer wieder erregende Schauer erobert meinen Körper, als ich ihre Röte sehe und ihre Stirn glänzt vor Schweiß. Sie richtet ihre Klamotten mehrmals, obwohl sie wissen sollte, dass sie wieder ganz normal ihre Gestalt verhüllt. Sie schaut sich wie ein gehetztes gejagtes Tier um und versucht, mich zu lokalisieren. Dieser Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht lässt den Jagdinstinkt in mir erneut erwachen und nur mit Mühe kann ich ihn wieder runterkämpfen.

„Ich habe etwas verloren", sagt sie schließlich zu der Rothaarigen.

Ja, du hast deine Unschuld, deine Zurechnungsfähigkeit und deine Reinheit verloren und zwar an mich.

Sie lässt sich nur widerwillig aufhelfen und sucht immer wieder die Halle nach mir ab, als wenn sie denken würde, dass ihr das etwas helfen würde. In ihrem Zustand würde sie noch nicht mal Bulstrode nackt Walzer tanzen sehen. Scheußliche Bilder kriechen in mein Vorstellungsvermögen und zeigen verschwommen, wie das wohl aussehen würde. Ich schüttele diese Gedanken buchstäblich von mir ab und richte mein Augenmerk wieder auf das Geschehen vor mir.

Granger sitzt wieder auf der Bank, allerdings rücklings, sodass dieser Finnegan in ihrem Rücken sitzt. Sie schaut noch immer ein wenig verloren und erhitzt drein, aber genau das wollte ich auch erreichen. Sie soll sich nach mir verzehren, sie soll die ganze Zeit an mich denken. Ich will, dass sich ihre Gedanken nur um mich drehen und ich jetzt das Wichtigste bin, über was sie sich Gedanken macht. Mein Antlitz, mein Name und mein Atem sollen das Einzige in ihrem Geist sein, ich dulde nichts anderes. Ich bin keine Nebensache, ich bin die Hauptsache.

Mein Geist sammelt sich wieder langsam und renkt sich in meinem Kopf wieder richtig ein. Die schwüle Hitze unter diesem Umhang ist mit einem Mal unerträglich und mit einem letzten neugierigen Blick auf Granger verlasse ich schnellstens diese Halle und laufe in die kühlen und feuchten Keller dieses alten Schlosses.

In einem dunklen Seitenkorridor ziehe ich diesen lästig gewordenen Umhang endlich aus und hole tief Luft. Die letzten Meter schien es mir, als wenn ich langsam darunter ersticken würde und die kühle Luft, die ich tief in meine Lungen aufnehme, kommt einer Erlösung gleich. Ich lehne mich kurz an die Wand und begrüße die Kälte mit einem leichten Seufzer der Erleichterung. Abkühlung, jetzt genau das Richtige für mich.

Ich stehe noch eine ganze Weile an dieser Wand und kühle mich und meinen Körper ab. Aber meine Gedanken können keinen Abstand von ihr gewinnen, egal wie hart ich es auch probiere, sie kleben an mir wie ein durchgelutschter Kaugummi aus dem Honigtopf.

Als ich mich wieder gesammelt habe, nehme ich Kurs auf die Slytherin-Gemeinschaftsräume. Mein Gesicht ist von jeder Gefühlsregung geglättet, hoffe ich zumindest, aber jahrelange Ausbildung bei meinen Eltern sollte mich eigentlich gut geschult haben.

Leider habe ich in dieser Sache nicht soviel Können wie Crabbe und Goyle. Die sind viel zu dumm, als mehr als einen Gesichtsausdruck zu haben. Aber was soll man machen, nicht jeder ist mit einem Gehirn von der Größe einer Stechmücke gesegnet. Ich frage mich, ob diese beiden Vollidioten schon wieder zurück aus der Krankenstation sind und erhalte meine Antwort, als ich den Gemeinschaftsraum betrete. Nein, sind sie nicht. Vielleicht haben sie auch den Weg nicht mehr hier runtergefunden, was den beiden wirklich zuzutrauen ist. Oder sie wurden vom Essen abgelenkt. Es ist mir egal und gerade eben bin ich sogar sehr froh, sie nicht um mich zu haben.

Wie sollte ich sonst erklären, dass ich so anders bin? Oder ist das nur meine eigene Ansicht und ich bin eigentlich wie immer? Ich gebe zu, ich bin verwirrt. Natürlich würde ich das nie öffentlich zugeben, schließlich können solche Informationen gegen mich verwendet werden.

Schnellen Schrittes schreite ich zu meinem Zimmer und kriege einen kleinen Schock, als ich mal wieder die bodenlose Unordnung von Blaise erblicke. Dieser Junge kann wirklich kein Paar Socken beieinander halten. Ich gehe zu meinem Bett und schmeiße seine Hose und eines seiner Schulhemden zurück auf seinen Klamottenberg auf seiner Truhe. Dann lege ich mich flach auf die Daunen, die für meinen Geschmack nicht weich genug sind und versuche, meine Gedanken aus der Gosse zu holen. Es ist wirklich nicht einfach, da ich weiß, wie Granger nackt aussieht und sich bewegt, wenn sie erregt ist und weil ich weiß, wie sie direkt nach einem Orgasmus aussieht. Genau diese Bilder kreisen in meinen Gedanken umher und verhöhnen mich. Ich hasse meinen Hormon getränkten Körper.

Wie werde ich diese Bilder wieder los? Sie bringen mich um meinen rationalen Menschenverstand. Ich finde keine Antwort, wahrscheinlich werde ich sie nie finden.

Die Tür wird aufgestoßen und rein kommt ein flüchtender Blaise Zabini. Ich wende mich ihm zu und kann mir ein bösartiges Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

„Na, Blaise? Auf der Flucht?"

„Verdammt Draco, in was hast du mich da reingeritten? Ich werde diese Person nicht mehr los. Egal was ich tue, was ich sage oder wie ich mich verhalte, ich werde sie nicht los! Sie muss aus einer anderen Dimension stammen, wenn sie die Worte „Verpiss dich!" nicht versteht."

Ich kann nicht anders, ich muss lachen. Ich kenne Pansy gerade so gut, dass ich genau das auch von vornherein erahnt hatte. Gut für mich, schlecht für Blaise.

„Hör auf zu lachen, dass ist alles deine Schuld! Du verdammtes Frettchen!"

Jetzt hört der Spaß aber auf, ich hasse diesen Spitznamen und das weiß er ganz genau. Sofort höre ich auf zu lachen, stehe aus meinem Bett auf und stelle mich Blaise gegenüber.

„Sag das noch mal und ich verwandle deine mickrige Nudel in ein Stück Käse!" Ich bin wirklich sehr aufgebracht, normalerweise bediene ich mich dieser Gossensprache in den seltensten Fällen, aber hier und jetzt ist es angebracht und notwendig.

„Oh nein, Draco. Diesmal nicht. Schaff mir dieses Weibsstück vom Hals oder ich werde wirklich ungemütlich. Dann werden es nicht nur Beleidigungen sein, sondern wirklich böse Nähkästchengeschichten."

„Das wagst du nicht...", zische ich. Es war eine oberste ungeschriebene Regel. Alles in Slytherin bleibt auch in Slytherin. Niemand darf sich gegen diese Regel wenden, schließlich haben wir Slytherins niemanden außer uns selbst und unsere Tücke. Das ist nicht viel auf so einer großen Schule.

„Ich werde es natürlich anders aussehen lassen, aber sei dir sicher, du wirst bluten." Seine Augen meinten, was der Mund sagte.

„Das werde ich dir heimzahlen, du kennst meine Ressourcen, Blaise. Niemand konnte mir bis jetzt die Stirn bieten."

„Du hast doch bis jetzt nur Gryffindors verarscht, das ist nicht gerade schwer. Sie sind leicht hinters Licht zu führen und lächerlich zu machen, aber du hast dich noch nie gegen _mich_ gestellt."

Das wurde langsam zu einer Grundsatzdiskussion. Habe ich etwas verpasst oder warum war er auf einmal so sauer? Das konnte doch nicht nur die Sache mit Pansy sein, oder?

„Was willst du wirklich, Blaise?"

Er verengte die Augen, so als wüsste er gar nicht, dass er diese Diskussion aus anderen Gründen führte.

„Ich will, dass du aufhörst, das Haus Slytherin und mich zu unterschätzen, Draco." Seine Stimme erinnert mich an eine aggressive Schlange.

Es wundert mich, dass er so leicht mit der Sprache rausrückt. Das heißt entweder, dass er das schon so lange in seinem Herzen trägt, als dass er es nicht noch länger aushalten könnte oder dass er des Diskutierens müde ist. Eigentlich ist es mir egal, aber Blaise kannte ich schon vor Hogwarts und ist neben Theodore und mir der einzig Intelligente unter den Slytherins meines Jahrgangs. So was verbindet mehr als ich dachte. Aber diese Erkenntnis hilft mir auch nicht bei der Entscheidung, was ich jetzt machen soll.

„Ich werde mich um Pansy kümmern", antworte ich scharf und werde erst mal gar nichts wegen ihm machen. Ich werde auf meine alten Tage noch weich, aber was soll man machen? Ich werde ihn vielleicht irgendwann noch mal brauchen und schließlich haben wir schon eine Menge gemeinsam durchgemacht.

Sein Gesicht rührt sich nicht, aber in seinen Augen kann ich Überraschung sehen. Er hat genauso wie ich nicht damit gerechnet. Ich gehe wieder zu meinem Bett und lege mich geschafft darauf. Ich höre, wie sich auch Blaise auf sein Bett setzt und langsam Luft aus seinen Lungen lässt. War er wirklich so angespannt? Und das wegen mir? Irgendwie fühle ich mich geschmeichelt.

„Du hast gleich Quidditch, nicht wahr?" _Ist alles wieder in Ordnung mit dir?_

„Ja."

„Diesmal wirst du sie vom Platz fegen." _Es tut mir Leid._

„Ja, werde ich", antworte ich nur und drehe mich zu ihm um, um ihn leicht anzulächeln. _Entschuldigung angenommen_.

#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#´#

Mit meinem Nimbus2001 auf der Schulter mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Quidditchplatz und wie ich es mir schon gedacht habe, ist der Himmel mit tiefen und schweren Regenwolken verhangen. Sie warten wahrscheinlich nur darauf, ihr Wasser abzulassen, wenn ich in der Luft bin.

Ich bin gerade in der Eulerei und habe einen Brief an Parkinson geschrieben. Ronald Weasley hat wirklich eine sehr nervige, aber auch sehr arbeitswütige Eule. Auch wenn sie so klein ist, ist sie mir schon oft in der großen Halle aufgefallen. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so einfach wäre, diesen kleinen netten Plan durchzuführen, aber bei solchen tüchtigen Komplizen ist es weitaus einfacher als ich dachte. Ich freue mich schon auf das Gesicht von Wiesel, wenn er sich mit Pansy rumschlagen darf. Sie wird sich nicht an seinen Hals werfen, aber sie wird annehmen, dass dieser Brief im Namen von Weasley geschickt wurde. Ich habe es so eingefädelt, dass Granger Pansy mitteilt, dass das alles ein großes Missverständnis ist und weder ich noch Blaise damit was zu tun haben, sondern Weasley und der einfach zu schüchtern ist, um sich bei ihr persönlich zu melden. Ich habe versucht, Grangers Schrift so gut wie möglich zu imitieren und zumindest ist es mir vom Wortlaut her gelungen. Schon oft habe ich ihre Schriftweise in Arithmantik gelesen. Schließlich wurden alle paar Wochen welche ihrer „brillanten" Hausarbeiten vervielfältigt und an uns Unwissende verteilt. Ich weiß, der Plan ist nicht direkt das Beste, was ich bieten kann, aber ich habe einfach keine Nerven dazu, mich noch weiter mit dieser Sache rumzuschlagen, dafür ist es mir nicht wichtig genug. Ein dummer Plan für einen dummen Menschen, Pansy wird es glauben.

Ich muss mich zuerst um mich und meine Probleme kümmern. Granger darf nicht länger meine Instinkt gesteuerten Gedanken beherrschen, sonst werde ich noch wahnsinnig. Ob wohl schon vor mir ein Mann an Hormonüberlastung draufgegangen?

Ich schleiche in die Umkleideräume und treffe schon auf Teile meines Teams. Ich weiß, dass wir Slytherins mehr auf Körperkraft und böse Fouls setzen als auf unser Können. Aber was soll ich sagen? Wir sind Slytherins. Es ist nicht einfach nur die schnellere Art zu gewinnen, es wird auch von unserem Haus erwartet. Wieso sollen wir uns auf die normalen Methoden verlassen, wenn es auch weitaus einfacher geht? Schließlich gewinnen wir genug Spiele, die den Erfolg unserer Strategie beweisen. Nur die Gryffindor-Mannschaft ist ein zäher Brocken.

Es liegt nicht an dem Talent von Potter, er ist genauso gut wie ich. Es liegt an seinem verdammten Glück. Er schafft es, sich aus jeder Situation zu retten, egal wie aussichtslos sie scheinen mag. Noch nicht mal der Dunkle Lord hat es geschafft, ihn zu vernichten, wie soll ich es dann schaffen, ihn im Quidditch zu schlagen? Und wenn jetzt jemand meint, Lord Voldemort trachtet ihm schließlich nach seinem Leben und will ihn nicht im Quidditch besiegen, der hat das Prinzip von Quidditch nicht verstanden! Friss oder stirb. So lautet die Devise und nicht: „Der Weg ist das Ziel" oder „Gute Verlierer sind die wahren Gewinner" oder so ein dummer Esoterikquatsch. Alles Scheiße! Es geht um das Gewinnen, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Leider habe ich bis jetzt immer wieder verloren, egal, was ich mir habe einfallen lassen. Mein Vater hat mich dafür immer wieder bestraft, aber bis jetzt habe ich nichts daran ändern können. Hoffentlich wird er bald von dem Lord erledigt, aber dann werde ich wahrscheinlich schon nicht mehr auf der Schule sein. Verdammt! Wenn heute noch mal jemand meint, dass es sich als Malfoy besser leben lässt, stopfe ich ihm das Maul mit Crabbes Socken!

OpOpOpOpOpOpOpOpO

Das Training war genauso wie das Wetter. Beschissen! Mir ist nicht nur kalt, noch dazu bin ich verdammt dreckig und mein Magen verdaut sich gerade selbst. Wie soll ich gewinnen, wenn ich noch nicht mal richtig trainieren kann und meine Mannschaft so viel Intelligenz besitzt wie der Dunkle Lord an Güte und Menschlichkeit? Crabbe und Goyle zu erklären, wie sie spielen sollen, ist genauso schwierig wie den Schnee auf dem Mont Blanc mit einer Nagelfeile abzutragen. Aber sie sind verdammt stark und wo der Klatscher auftrifft, den sie schlagen, wächst kein Gras mehr.

Total fertig mit den Nerven, verscheuche ich schnell alle anderen und bin froh, dass ich hier einen Moment alleine sitzen kann. Sollen sie doch zusehen, wie sie baden können, dass interessiert mich einen Scheißdreck. Ich pelle mich langsam aus meinen Klamotten und stelle schon mal die Duschen an. Ich lasse mich gern von mehreren Seiten berieseln und ich liebe es, wenn der ganze Raum im feuchten Nebel verschwindet. Dann ist es nachher auch nicht mehr so kalt, wenn ich meine Sachen anziehe.

Missmutig stelle ich mich unter die Brause und genieße die Hitze. Genieße es, wie das Wasser über meinen schmerzenden Körper strömt und meiner Haut einen roten Schimmer verleiht. Genieße es, wie der Dreck von mir gewaschen wird. Kann das Wasser nicht auch meine schlechten Gedanken mit in den Abguss spülen? Ich will nicht an das nächste Spiel gegen Gryffindor denken. Leider muss ich einsehen, so wie jedes Mal, dass ich es nicht verhindern kann.

Ich bin gerade fertig mit dem Einseifen und dem Abwaschen, genieße die letzten Minuten unter der Dusche, in denen der menschliche Verstand dem kleinen Kind in jedem von uns versucht, klarzumachen, dass die behagliche Sicherheit unter dem Wasser einen nicht vor dem Alltag retten kann, als ich es höre. Es sind leise und undefinierbare Geräusche, trotzdem können sie nur von einem Menschen stammen.

Schnell drehe ich das Wasser ab, wickele mir ein Handtuch um die Hüften und gehe dieser Störung auf den Grund. Und ich schwöre bei Salazar, wenn es keinen wirklich guten Grund gibt, warum dieser Typ es wagt, mich zu stören, dann ist er dem Tode geweiht.

Schneller als mir lieb ist, muss ich allerdings feststellen, dass die braune unbändige Haarpracht keinem Jungen aus dem Haus Slytherin gehört, sondern einer besonders nervigen Gryffindorstreberin. Oh Morgana, womit habe ich diese Schmach verdient? Warum habe ich ernsthaft angenommen, dass ich sie an so einem Tag nicht wieder sehe? Ich hasse es, wenn das Schicksal mit mir spielt und sich über mich lustig macht. Ich muss leicht grummeln und ich höre nur noch ein erschrecktes Aufatmen und das polternde Geräusch, als sich mein Tascheninhalt auf dem Boden verteilt.

„Granger." Meine Stimme ist nur ein leises Zischen, denn ich habe es echt satt. Dieser Abend ist einfach nur beschissen, das Wetter, das Training, mein Hunger und da kommt die daher und macht sich an meinen Sachen zu schaffen. Langsam habe ich einfach keine Geduld mehr.

„Was in allen drei Morganas Namen suchst du hier? Und wenn jetzt keine gute Antwort kommt, schwöre ich dir, werde ich den Crucio neu erfinden!"

„Na, was denkst du wohl, du Bastard. Ich suche den verdammten Mantel. Ich werde nicht auf deinen Brief und deine Bemühungen eingehen, ich will den verdammten Mantel!"

Sie ist wirklich wütend und ich sehe, wie sie bereut, dieses exklusive Kleidungsstück überhaupt den Abend mitgenommen zu haben. Sehe, wie sie bereut, dass sie auf Diebestour gegangen ist und sehe, wie sie bereut, mir jemals über den Weg gelaufen zu sein. Das ist weitaus befriedigender, als jede Entschuldigung, die sie mir geben kann. Ich spüre, wie sich in mir alles ein wenig wieder entspannt, so als ob man endlich wieder an die Oberfläche gelangt, nachdem man lange die Luft angehalten hat.

Ich lehne mich mit dem Ellbogen an den Türstock und muss leicht grinsen, als ich sehe wie, sie versucht, natürlich so unauffällig wie möglich, ihren Blick wieder auf meine Augen zu richten und nicht auf meine Brust.

„So, Granger. Ist es so aufregend, in Räume einzudringen, die für dich verboten sind und Sachen zu durchsuchen, die dich nicht zu interessieren haben?"

Wieder errötet sie auf diese delikate Weise und ich merke, wie sich in meinem Gehirn Erwartungen an den Abend formen. Ab jetzt muss ich echt aufpassen, denn so was geht nie spurlos am Körper vorüber.

„Ich bitte dich, du bist nicht mehr die Unschuld von vor einer Woche. Du musst nicht rot werden, du hast schon viel schlimmere Dinge gemacht. Ich weiß es, ich war dabei." Natürlich lassen diese Worte die Röte in ihrem Gesicht noch dunkler werden und ein fieses Lächeln bemächtigt sich meiner Lippen. Ich liebe es, wenn ich die Oberhand habe und sie ist mir definitiv unterlegen.

„Geh jetzt, ich will mich umziehen. Außer du willst zu schauen, dagegen hätte ich natürlich nichts einzuwenden." Mein fieses Lächeln vertieft sich, denn ich weiß genau, sie wird ablehnen.

„Tut mir Leid, Malfoy", nein es tut ihr nicht wirklich Leid, nicht bei dieser Tonlage, „aber du wirst dich nicht umziehen können", ich gucke sie nur mit gerunzelter Stirn an, „denn deine Klamotten habe ich entsorgt."

„Du hast _was_?", schreie ich sie an. Genau _das_ hat mir noch gefehlt. Das Einzige, was mich ein wenig beruhigt, ist ihr Gesicht. Es zeigt, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hat, mich wieder nackt sehen zu müssen, wenn ich jetzt keine Klamotten mehr habe.

Das Prasseln des Regens kommt mir plötzlich viel lauter vor, wahrscheinlich weil mein Verstand zeigen will, dass der Regen noch nicht besser geworden ist. Na prima!

„Was soll das heißen, „entsorgt"?", frage ich sie zischend.

Ihr Gesicht strafft sich wieder und verscheucht die anfängliche Verlegenheit.

„Genau das, was es nun mal bedeutet. Ich habe sie verschwinden lassen und deinen Zauberstab habe ich hier in meiner Tasche." Sie zeigt auf ihre Manteltasche und blickt mir entschlossen entgegen.

Fuck!

„Das ist nicht mehr witzig, Granger. Wie soll dir das bitteschön helfen, diesen dämlichen Mantel wieder zurückzubekommen?"

Ich knirsche mit den Zähnen, als ich an ihr vorbeistürme, um nachzusehen, ob meine Sachen wirklich nicht mehr da sind. Auf der Bank liegt nichts und in meinem Schrank finde ich auch nur gähnende Leere vor.

„Ganz einfach, Malfoy: Ich werde dir ein paar Sachen beschwören und ich werde dich zu deinem Gemeinschaftsraum begleiten, wo du dann den Mantel holst und mir übergibst. Falls du irgendwelche Dummheiten machst, werden die Klamotten verschwinden und du darfst dann allen deine nackten Tatsachen präsentieren." Sie grinst, als ob sie es wirklich ernst meint und ich spüre, wie meine Wut wie ein Tier nach seinem Winterschlaf erwacht.

„Das wagst du nicht! Du wagst es nicht, dich mit mir anzulegen, Granger!"

„Willst du es wirklich herausfinden? Ich habe deine Sachen und, was noch viel wichtiger ist, ich habe deinen Zauberstab. Würde ich das alles an mich nehmen, wenn ich mich nicht mit dir anlegen würde? Ich will einfach nur diesen Mantel wieder, der schon längst wieder rechtmäßig in meinem Besitz sein sollte, wenn du nicht immer irgendwelche Spielchen spielen müsstest."

Ich gehe auf sie zu und dränge sie mit meinem Körper an die abschließbaren Schränke. Obwohl sie mir körperlich ausweicht, sieht sie mir mit entschlossenem Blick entgegen. Ich spüre, wie mein Körper sofort auf ihren reagiert und das schon längst bekannte Kribbeln setzt mich wieder unter Strom.

„Oh, Granger, das ist wirklich ein gewagtes Spiel, verbrenne dir ja nicht die Finger an mir. So eine Gryffindor wie du hat nicht genug Mumm in den Knochen, um mir die Stirn zu bieten."

„Du kannst dir deine Abschreckungsversuche sparen. Finden wir es doch gemeinsam heraus, wie viel Mumm ich habe." Oh, ich liebe diese gryffindorsche Leidenschaft, dieses Feuer, auch wenn sie meist der Treibstoff für ziemlich dumme Taten ist. Das beste Beispiel sehe ich vor mir. Ich würde gern herausfinden, ob sie genau so viel Glück wie Potter mit seinen Aktionen hat. Nun ja, sie lebt immer noch, ein sehr erdrückendes Indiz dafür. Aber das kann sich jetzt gleich ändern, denn ich werde nicht mit verhexten Sachen die Schule betreten und darauf hoffen, dass Granger nicht noch mehr von ihrer slytherinschen Seite preisgibt. Sie hat mir heute schon viel zu viel Verschlagenheit gezeigt.

„Und was ist, wenn ich mich weigere?", frage ich daher mit bösartigem Zischen. Eine Spur Gänsehaut hinter ihren Ohren ist zu erkennen, aber ihre Augen verraten nichts. Sie wird immer besser, dass muss man ihr lassen.

„Ganz einfach, dann werden wir sehen, wie lange du es hier ohne Klamotten, Zauberstab und Schleimerei deiner Slytherinkumpels aushältst."

„Oh, du müsstest doch wissen, wie standhaft ich sein kann. Ich kann einfach warten, bis alle zu Bett gegangen sind. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich mich halbnackt und mitten in der Nacht in mein Zimmer schleichen muss." Der Punkt geht an mich.

„Hochmut kommt immer vor dem Fall, Malfoy. Oder besser gesagt: McGonagall kommt immer vor der Strafarbeit. Vor allem, wenn ich ihr erzähle, dass du hier drin bist und das nach Zapfenstreich, da wird dir dein Vertrauensschülerabzeichen auch nicht weiter helfen, denn das wird bei mir sein. Und sie wird nicht so nett sein und dir ein paar Klamotten heraufbeschwören." Scheiße! Punkt für sie. Verdammt viele Punkte für sie.

Mist! Ich kann mich heute einfach nicht entscheiden, ob ich mörderisch wütend auf sie sein soll oder mich ihr Gehabe verdammt heiß macht. Jetzt gerade spüre ich große Hitze, aber ich bin mir noch nicht sicher, ob ich sie übers Knie legen soll oder vor ihr kriechen sollte wie ein Hundewelpe, der noch mehr will. Ich würde so was nicht gerade _jetzt_ machen, aber beides hätte einen gewissen Anreiz.

Noch immer starre ich auf sie hinab und sie zu mir rauf. Ich sehe, wie sie wieder auf ihren Lippen rumkaut, ein Zeichen für ihre Ungewissheit, für ihre Nervosität, also ein gutes Zeichen. Für mich.

Ich senke mein Gesicht weiter runter und warte, bis sie mir mit ihren angekauten Lippen entgegenkommt. Ich habe Glück, sie scheint mal wieder ihren Verstand ausgeschaltet zu haben. Gepriesen seien die Hormone, die sogar eine Hirn gesteuerte Granger schwach werden lassen. Das ich dazu fast nackt vor ihr stehe und sie mit allen Mitteln versuche, in den Bann zu ziehen, ist bestimmt auch ein Grund.

Ihre Lippen sind ziemlich feucht und rissig, nichtsdestotrotz ist der Kuss besser als jeder selbst gemachte Schokoladenpudding. Sanft, schmackhaft und warm. Jetzt, wo ich darüber so nachdenke, stelle ich fest, dass sie wirklich ein wenig nach Schokolade schmeckt und nach etwas Fruchtigem. Bestimmt hat sie sich ein wenig Mut angenascht. Schnell schiebe ich diese Gedanken von mir und konzentriere mich voll und ganz auf das Hier und Jetzt.

Meine Zunge schlüpft in ihren heißen Mund und wird sogleich von der anderen willkommen geheißen. Es ist so ein erotisches und wunderbares Gefühl, den starken Muskel zu spüren, der sich um meine Zunge winden will wie eine Schlange um den Hals ihres Opfers. Ich spüre, wie ihr Körper sich versteift und ihre Muskeln sich unter ihrer weichen Haut anspannen. Wahrscheinlich versucht sie, sich nicht zu bewegen, um diesen perfekten Moment nicht zu zerstören. Denn genau das versuche ich auch gerade. Merlin hilf, ich werde von der Ekstase dieses Augenblicks verschlungen und als kriechendes sabberndes Etwas enden.

Meine Hände legen sich an die Wand neben ihrem Kopf und versuchen, mein Gewicht zu halten, versuchen, meinen Körper davon abzuhalten, noch weiter zu gehen, schließlich versuche ich, Granger zu meinem Gunsten zu manipulieren. Ich will nicht nachgeben. Ich darf nicht nachgeben.

Das Handtuch um meine Hüften lockert sich immer mehr und mit einem leisen Flattern rutscht es letztendlich gänzlich von meinem Becken. Die Situation gleich ausnutzend, drücke ich meine bereite Erektion gegen ihren Bauch und spüre, wie ihr Körper leicht erbebt. Was soll ich sagen? Das sind knallharte Argumente, mir das zu geben, was ich will.

Ich darf jetzt beim besten Willen nichts falsch machen. Ich darf meinen Verstand nicht an meine Hormone verlieren. Ich darf nicht daran denken, dass sie riecht wie die süße Sünde. Ich darf ihrem leichten Keuchen keine Beachtung schenken. Ich darf nicht zulassen, dass ihre Lippen den restlichen Funken Wahrnehmung aus mir raussaugen.

Nur am Rande nehme ich wahr, dass ihre Hände meine Brust betasten und ihre Fingerspitzen zu meinen Schultern kreisen. Meine Innereien führen eine Oper auf. Mein Herz klopft den Rhythmus, mein Magen legt ein Cello Stakkato hin und zuckt nervös gegen die Innenwände und mein Unterleib hat sich zu einem imposanten Chor vereint, der die Arie der Lust singt. Mein ganzer Körper hört auf dieses beeindruckende Konzert, das zu Ehren von Hermine Granger, Besserwisserin und Schlammblut, gehalten wird.

Ihre scharfen Fingernägel greifen in meine im Takt summende Haut und mit energischem Drücken wird meine Gestalt nach hinten gedrückt. Fordernd guckend öffne ich meine Augen und will sie schon zwingen, weiter den Dirigenten zu spielen, aber sie dreht sich schnell von mir ab und guckt zu Boden.

Aber ich bin nicht so leicht zu ignorieren. Ich bin schließlich ein forderndes Einzelkind und bin es nicht gewöhnt, mal nicht das zu bekommen, was ich will. Ich werde nicht versuchen, meinen Dickschädel wie in meiner Kindheit durchzukriegen, indem ich mich zu Boden werfe und einfach drauflos heule und mit den Fäusten die Erde malträtieren, als wenn sie für alles und jeden verantwortlich wäre. Das wäre mir dann doch in bisschen zu unmännlich und aus diesem Alter bin ich schon längst rausgewachsen. Jetzt nehme ich mir einfach das, was ich will.

Mir hartem Griff reiße ich das Mädchen wieder in unsere Ausgangsposition und attackiere sie mit meinem Mund, mal sehen wie schnell sie aufgibt. Wenn meine Lippen nicht so beschäftigt wären, würden sie sich jetzt zu einem Lächeln verziehen. Sie sind aber lieber damit beschäftigt, sich um die Machtposition bei dem Kuss zu streiten. Ich bin der Letzte, der ihnen das verübeln würde.

Ich will doch nicht den Kopf verlieren, also muss ich weitermachen, wo ich aufgehört habe. Bei einem fiesen Plan. Habe ich damit überhaupt schon angefangen? Was wollte ich eigentlich machen? Ich hasse es, wenn meine Gedanken sich in Luft auflösen, nur weil meine Lust mit mir durchbrennt. Wieso kann ich bei so was nie einen klaren Kopf haben? Ist denn das zu viel von einem 16 Jahre alten Körper verlangt? Anscheinend.

Mit Falten zwischen meinen Augenbrauen versuche ich, meine Gedanken wieder auf die Reihe zu kriegen und langsam bilden sich Wörter und Bilder in meinen Kopf, die zu einem Plan passen können, den ich mir ausgedacht habe.

Meine Hände, die noch immer in ihre Schulter greifen, um sie vom Aufhören abzuhalten, lassen jetzt langsam locker und wandern vorsichtig und hoffentlich unbeobachtet die Seiten ihres Körpers hinab. Ich kann den rauen Schulmantel fühlen, die kleinen Klammern, die sich im Futter verstecken und die dazugehörigen Ösen, die jeder Klammer gegenüberstehen. Natürlich ist ihr Mantel vorne offen, sie wäre schon längst wie eine Blume, die zu lange in der Sonne stand, in sich zusammengefallen, falls sie hier in dem Dunst gestanden hätte.

Meine Finger schieben sich durch die Säume des Umhangs und legen sich wie selbstverständlich auf ihre Hüften. Das muss man ihr lassen, sie hat verdammt schöne Hüften. Nicht so wulstig wie die von Pansy, wo es manchmal danach aussieht, als wenn sie an jeder Seite ihres breiten Beckens ein Kind austrägt. Aber auch nicht so dünn wie die von Mandy Brocklehurst, die wahrscheinlich nach jeder anständigen Mahlzeit in ein Klo verschwindet und alles wieder von sich wirft.

Ich umschlinge ihre Hüften ganz und fahre mit meinen Händen über ihren Hintern. Aber ich spüre nichts, gar nichts. Wo ist er bloß hin? Wo kann sie meinen Zauberstab nur haben? Ohne zu viel Hast rette ich meine beiden Hände aus dieser Umarmung und somit auch den kurzen Moment meines klaren Denkvermögens. Ich versuche, unauffällig ihren Umhang zu durchsuchen, indem ich ihn mit meinen Händen von außen abtaste, aber leider bleibt mir keine Zeit mehr dafür, als ich etwas Hartes und Spitzes kurz unter mein Kinn spüre.

* * *

So... Für heute bin ich damit fertig! Hat es euch gefallen? Bitte, schreibt mir ein Review... 

Es haben schon echt viele von euch meine Geschichte hier in ihre Favoriten-Alarm-Listen aufgenommen, von denen ich die Hälfte nicht kenne, weil sie noch nicht gereviewt haben... Also bitte, schreibt mir ein Review, es muss auch net viel drin stehen... 'hundeaugen macht und ganz kläglich winselt'

So, jetzt zu den Leuten, die mir eins geschrieben haben:

Wow, ihr habt euch diesmal echt ins Zeug gelegt! Ich DANKE euch allen! Es macht mir Spaß eure Kommentare zu lesen und es treibt mich jedes Mal an oder bereitet mir ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn ich mal wieder keine Zeit oder Ideen habe...

**Jean nin asar ahi smabell**: Dein Name ist echt klasse! Was soll der beuten? (Hoffentlich habe ich das nich schon mal gefragt..) Deine Reviews sind toll und das du dir dabei soviel Mühe gibst, finde ich auch toll... Und ja, vielleicht hast du recht und ich habe zu hohe Ansprüche, aber vielleicht ist das auch ganz gut so, denn wenn ih keine hätte, wäre die Geschichte nicht so wie sie ist... Danke nochmal!

**Trory**: Ja, hier ist wieder ein neuer Teil, hat aber leider lange gedauert, ich hoffe du magst ihn... Danke für dein Kommi!

**Cheperi**: Ich habe deine Bitte erhört, auch wenn es ziemlich spät kommt... ich hoffe du magst die geschichte weiter hin und bist ihr treu! 'g' Und ja, Malfoy ist wirklich ein ganz... schlimmer... Finger... Hast du echt gut ausgedrückt... Danke für deine zwei Reviews, dankedankedanke! 'knuddel'

**teddy**: Oh man, ich bin wirklich gemein... Das neue Kapitel hat wirklich wieder viel zu lange gebraucht und ich hoffe, du hast jetzt es gefunden... und wie oben schon gesagt, dass nächste wird noch länger... Danke!

**Weltherrscherchen**: 'knuddel' Ich habe schon lange nichts mehr von dir gehört und ich hoffe, dass du das hier liest... und das es dir gefällt... und das dir mein Schreibstil auch weiterhin gefällt... Wie du siehst, habe ich diese Geschichte nicht aufgegeben, dass könnte ich einfach nciht... dafür mag ich sie viel zu sehr! Danke für deine tollen Reviews, ich habe sie mit Freuden gelesen!

**SilverHoney**: Danke für deine grandiosen Reviews! Mittlerweile bist du natürlich nicht mehr so neu hier, aber ich hoffe das du das neue Kap gelesen hast und es dir immer noch gut gefällt... Danke!

**mdmeblavatsky**: Meine Güte, dieser Name ist echt schwer zu schreiben... und aussprechen wird bestimmt noch schwieriger... Danke für dein Review und die kreativen Gedanken, die du mir gesandt hast... Leider hat es doch alles ziemlich lange gedauert und ich entschuldige mich dafür! 'verneig' Ich hoffe du liest und reviewst trotzdem weiter...

**C****aitlin Greene**: Ja, ich sehe du hast auf Knien gebettelt und es tut mir wirklich aufrichtig leid, dass es nun doch ziemlich lange gedauert hat... aber ich denke, das nächste Kapitel kommt schnell.. wie du oben wahrscheinlich schon gelesen hast. Ich danke dir für dein nettes Review und erbettel jetzt auf Knien noch eins von dir! 'bettel' 'fleh' Allerdings ist das net so neu für mich, ich bettel gern um Reviews...

**Shi**: Ja, ich liebe Draco und Hermine auch, aber ich lese nicht mehr soviel darüber... Ich schreibe lieber gerne darüber... 'g' Danke für dein nettes Kompliment! Und ich hoffe dir gefällt alles, auch wenn es wieder länger gedauert hat...

**princess nichan**: Schön das dir die Story so gefällt... Ich hoffe sie gefällt dir auch weiterhin und ich bekomme so Hammer-Reviews von dir ;) Naja, Draco ist halt böse und er wird ja in der großen Halle nicht gesehen, nur sie...

**nicolemalfoy**: Ich fühle mich wahnsinnig geehrt über dein erstes Review! Danke dir vielmals... und ich hoffe, dass ich noch ein zweites bekomme, obwohl ich so lange gebraucht habe...

**D.V.G.M.1**: Hallo! 'wnk' Ich danke dir für dein tollen Kommi! Danke! Ich hoffe das neue hier ist auch gut? Ja, die Beiden sind wirklich böse, ich mag es wenn Hermine sich wehrt... und ich mag es wenn die Beiden sich streiten... Kriege ich noch so ein schönes Review? Büdde... 'schnief'

**milkaQ**: Habe ich dir schon mal gesagt, wie cool ich deinen Nick finde? Echt genial! 'lol' Ich weiß, das neue hat wirklich lange gebraucht, aber ich hoffe das du sie weiterhin immer noch sehr gerne liest... Das dir die Worte fehlen, ehrt mich, und vor allem das du trotz Wortmangel mir ein Review gechrieben hast... Vielleicht habe ich ja Glück und du schreibst noch so ein tolles Review, ich würde mich sehr freuen...!

**Lilly**: Hier kannst du jetzt endlich lesen, wie es weiter geht... Schön, dass dir beide Geschichten sehr gut gefallen haben... auch wenn die zweite so anders geschrieben ist... also mir "Ich-Form" usw. Danke für dein nettes Review! 'bussi'

**DieLady**: Danke, danke, danke für dein nettes Review!

**Iffi**: Ja, ich weiß, die Stelle war wirklich sehr gemein und ich habe lange nicht mehr weitergeschrieben, aber ich hoffe das hier hat es entschädigt. Danke für den Kommi!

**Cevienne**: Ich hoffe du hast den update auf meiner Homepage gesehen bzw. gelesen und es hat dir gefallen... 'g' Danke für dein nettes Review... vielleicht kriege ich ja noch eins... :)

**GossipGirl16**: Ich liebe deine Reviews! Ich danke dir dafür! Hoffentlich findest du das hier gut und du schreibst mir noch eins, ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen... Bitte schlag mich nicht! Das tut doch weh... Ich hole meine Mami! Vielleicht habe ich durch das neue Kap entschädigt und du schlägst mich nicht! Wie wäre es mit Bestechungsschokolade? 'schokolade rüberschieb' Ich freue mich auf ein weiteres Review von dir... Danke!

**jasdarling**: Dir ein ganz besonderes Dankeschön! Eine echt superlange Kommi... und ich brauche auch noch so lange bis ich weiter schreiben 'Asche auf mein Haupt' Aber hier ist die Fortsetzung und ich hoffe sie gefällt dir genauso gut wie der Rest, ich freue mich darauf, wenn wir uns demnächst kennenlernen! Bis dahin!

**SilverAlecis**: Hier ist der nächste Teil, du hast vollkommen recht, als ich auf das Datum geschaut habe, war ich auch mehr als schokiert! Meine Fresse, da habe ic aber echt lange gebraucht, aber durch das gute Wetter habe ich voll den kreativen Schub bekommen und jetzt lade ich wieder etwas hoch... und das näcshte mal geht es schneller, das Kapitel ist ja auch schon fast fertig! Und jetzt sag, dass du stolz auf mich bist... bitte! (danke für deinen Kommentar dazu!)


	8. Verschluckt

Soo... Ich kann es kaum fassen! Ich bin fertig! Scheiße verdammt! Es hat jetzt länger als ein Jahr gebraucht um diese Geschichte fertig zu schreiben und jetzt ist es doch glatt das letzte Kapitel! 'schnüff' Ich weiß, es ist alles meine Schuld, es hat viel zu lange gedauert und ihr, meine Reviewer, habt mir immer fleißig geschrieben und mich dazu ermutigt weiter zu schreiben, ihr wisst gar nicht wie sehr ich gebraucht habe... Ich werde euch vermissen!

Ich wollte euch noch wissen lassen, dass das nicht das letzte ist, was ihr von mir hören werdet. Ganz bestimmt nicht! Ich werde demnächst nur mit meinem neuen Job anfangen und dementsprechend nicht mehr so viel Zeit haben... Ich habe noch ein oder zwei kleine Ideen für eine Fortsetzung dieser Geschichte, aber ich weiß nicht ob ich es schreiben soll oder nicht... diese Ideen sind leider nicht so ausgereift, wie zu dieser Fortsetzung und ihr seht ja wie lange ich dafür gebraucht habe...

Beta war wie immer die wundervolle Dia 'danke' und sie hat mir immer viel geholfen und mit Rat und Tat beiseite gestanden...

Ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, wieder mehr von Hermine und Draco zu schreiben und ich hoffe, ich kann das auch einhalten...

So, aber nun viel Spaß! Leider kann ich gerade nicht auf euren total tollen und netten und schönen und einfach nur coolen Revs gerade eben nicht antworten, ich habe soweiso nicht sehr viel Zeit überhaupt und wollte nur schnell das neue Kap hochladen! Ich hoffe ich bekomme trotzdem ein schönes Rev, glaubt mir, ich werde jedes einzelnes genießen...

* * *

Kapitel VIII - Verschluckt

„Du bist wirklich ungezogen, Malfoy. Hast du denn überhaupt keine Manieren gelernt? Bist du so versessen darauf, dass ich dich nackt auf deinen Besen setze und durch die Schule reiten lasse? Du weißt genau, wozu ich fähig bin, meine Klugheit ist ja nun schon recht bekannt und dass ich das wirklich tun würde, weißt du mittlerweile wohl auch schon, nicht wahr?"

Ich lasse meine Wut nur kurz in meinen Augen aufblitzen, bevor ich wieder mein charmantestes und verlogenstes Lächeln aufsetze, was ich beherrsche.

„Was denkst du bloß von mir, _Granger?_" Ich zische ihren Namen, damit sie weiß, dass sie es nicht übertreiben soll. „Wir Malfoys sind nicht dafür bekannt, unhöflich zu sein. Wir sind kein gewöhnliches Pack." Es ist schon ziemlich komisch, wenn ich ihr Gemeinheiten an den Kopf werfe und mich dabei nackt gegen sie lehne.

„Wahrlich, ihr Malfoys seid für etwas viel Schlimmeres bekannt", knurrt sie mir ins Gesicht und ihre Fingernägel drücken sich in meine Hüfte. Sind wir jetzt so verzweifelt, dass wir uns jetzt schon körperlich wehtun, Miss Granger?

„Ich weiß gar nicht, wovon du sprichst", antworte ich ihr in einem sympathischen Konversationston. Meine Familie würde mich steinigen, wenn ich ihr nur einen kleinen Hinweis geben würde, egal auf was. Und ich habe in den Chroniken meiner Familie schon so etwas gelesen und das war nicht etwa vor hunderten von Jahren.

„Wo soll ich da bloß anfangen? Verschwörung, Handeln mit verbotenen Artefakten, Verrat an die Obrigkeit, Betrug und natürlich Mord."

„Wenn es so wäre, warum stehe ich dann immer noch vor dir und verrotte nicht in Askaban? Oder warum stehst du dann vor mir und reibst dich an mir wie eine läufige Hündin?" Okay, das stimmt nicht ganz. Sie reibt sich nicht an mir, aber ich weiß, dass sie es gerne tun würde. Und das leichte Erröten ihrer Wangen verrät mir genau das. Oder sie mag es, wenn ich ihr schmutzige Namen gebe. Wer weiß das schon so genau? Stille Wasser sind tief. Und schmutzig.

„Du bist so ein mieser Bastard... Ich hasse dich!" Sie schreit mir diese Worte mitten ins Gesicht, aber ich weiß, dass sie es nicht so meint. Ich kann es an ihren Augen erkennen.

„Du hasst mich nicht, Granger. Du hasst dich selbst. Dafür, dass du jetzt hier mit mir stehst. Dafür, dass dein Körper so auf mich reagiert. Dafür, dass du mich nicht annähernd so hasst, wie du es eigentlich solltest."

Ihr Gesicht verschließt sich, als meine letzten Worte von der bedrückenden Stille im Raum verschluckt werden. Sie klingen in meinen Ohren nach wie laute dröhnende Musik, die sich kurz vorher noch auf meine Trommelfelle gedrückt hatte. Es sind nur aneinander gereihte Worte, melodische Töne und meine Person, die sich für Granger zu einem hochexplosiven Gemisch zusammenmixen. Ich bin zum Zerreißen gespannt, wie sie nun reagieren wird.

Ihr Gesicht nimmt langsam, aber sicher die Kälte blauer Gletscher an und lässt mich kurz schaudern. Ja, gib es mir, mach weiter so. Ich kann es nicht leugnen, dieser Ausdruck macht mich irgendwie an. Das muss wohl an diesen vermaledeiten Tag liegen. Ich bin eine sexuelle Mine, wenn man mir zu nah kommt, könnte ich explodieren. Merlin sei Dank, dass ich mir Pansy heute vom Hals gehalten habe. Aber ich glaube, sie würde noch nicht mal einen sexhungrigen Affen zum Explodieren bringen.

Diese ekelhaften und Albtraum erzeugenden Bilder von Pansy und ihrem vermeintlich erotischsten Lächeln weichen durch ein hartes Drücken an meinem Hals. Die Spitze ihres Zauberstabes bohrt sich unangenehm tief in die weiche Haut meines Kehlkopfs und dringt scheinbar in meine Luftröhre ein, da ich nur noch rasselnd atmen kann. Ich befürchte, ich habe sie mit meinen Worten echt angepisst. Ich habe ja gesagt, das ist eine Gabe von mir.

„Keine Spielchen mehr, Malfoy. Ich will den Mantel und du wirst gefälligst das machen, was ich von dir verlange. Du kannst dich nicht mehr rausreden, ich habe schließlich den Zauberstab in der Hand."

Ich mag es, wenn die Frauen so katzig werden, dann muss man bessere und hinterlistigere Methoden anwenden, um sie rumzukriegen. Zwar liebe ich die Herausforderung, aber sie sitzt wahrhaftig an dem längeren Hebel, auch wenn ich diesen Gedanken nie laut aussprechen würde. Es muss jetzt irgendwas passieren und ich bin in keiner Position, um ihr zu widersprechen und hab keine andere Wahl, als genau das zu machen, was sie will. Zumindest noch nicht.

Als ich ihr nicht antworte, schiebt sie mich mit dem Stab von sich weg und bringt mehr als eine Armlänge Abstand zwischen uns. Kluges Mädchen.

So weit entfernt von ihrem Körper und der Aussicht auf Sex fällt mir erst mal auf, wie kalt und steif sich mein Körper anfühlt. Ich bewege mich trotzdem nicht weiter, obwohl meine Muskeln stechend und zitternd darauf bestehen, aber ich weigere mich, ihr irgendwie zu zeigen, dass sie in mir einen wunden Punkt getroffen hat, auch wenn es nur meine Fitness ist.

„Du bist wirklich ein braves Hündchen, Malfoy", flüstert sie mir lächelnd zu. Ich kann nur böse mit den Zähnen knirschen und schicke ihr meine finstersten Todesblicke.

„Treib es nicht zu weit, Granger, denn irgendwann werde ich meinen Stab wieder bekommen und dann werde ich dir schon zeigen, was ich damit so alles anstellen kann."

„Alles leere Versprechen, Malfoy. Ich habe schon gemerkt, was du alles damit anstellen kannst und glaub mir, ein gutes Buch wäre aufregender gewesen." Ihr bösartiges Grinsen treibt mir die Zornesröte ins Gesicht und als sie bei dem Anblick meines wütenden Selbst auch noch kichern muss, brauche ich all meine Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht auf der Stelle zu explodieren. Oh, ich hasse sie, ich hasse sie aus tiefstem Herzen und wenn ich jemals die Möglichkeit habe, sie hierfür leiden zu lassen, dann werde ich das nicht an mir vorüberziehen lassen.

°Aber du hasst sie doch nicht, Draco. Du findest sie... ich weiß auch nicht, wie man eure Beziehung zueinander beschreiben könnte. Ich kann dir nur eines sagen: Sie ist auf jeden Fall sehr kompliziert.°

°Hör nicht auf den Schlaffi, der labert doch nur Sch...°

°Halt den Mund!°

°Hey, dieses Mädchen ist einfach eine Landplage und es wäre für die Menschheit einfach besser, wenn sie nicht mehr existieren würde.°

°Also soweit wollen wir doch nicht gehen. Ja, sie ist echt... schlimm... Sie hat Dracos Ehre verletzt und ihn in den Wahnsinn getrieben. Hat ihn reingelegt und gedemütigt, aber soll sie deswegen gleich sterben oder soll ihr körperliche Gewalt angetan werden?°

°Ja.°

°Das ist übertrieben.°

°Aber er hasst sie.°

°Er hasst sie nicht.°

°Doch, das tut er.°

°Nein, tut er nicht.°

°Doch.°

°Nein.°

°Doch!°

°Nein!°

°Doch unendlich!°

°Du bist echt kindisch!°

°Hmpf, das sagt mir jemand, der nachts nicht ohne Licht einschlafen kann.°

°Hey! Und was ist mit dir, du nimmst eine Gummiente mit ins Bad!°

°Grrr... das ist ja jetzt wohl uninteressant. Draco hasst diese Person. Basta!°

°Ach ja? Warum schläft er dann mit ihr? Warum verzehrt sich dann sein Körper nach ihrer Berührung und ihrer Aufmerksamkeit? Er kann sie gar nicht hassen, das ist einfach nicht möglich!°

°Nebensächlichkeiten. Eine Laune der Natur!°

°Du versuchst doch nur, die Wahrheit zu verdrängen!°

°Und du faselst von Liebe und so einem Quatsch... widerwärtig!°

°Ich habe nie etwas von Liebe behauptet, denn das wäre zu hoch gegriffen.°

°Ich dachte, ihr redet immer über so was wie Liebe und Frieden und Nächstenliebe...°

°Ich bin vielleicht gut, aber ich bin nicht dumm. Ich kenne Draco Malfoy, schließlich bin ich sein...°

°Ja, ja, schon klar...°

Mit einem Schwung ihres Zauberstabes manifestieren sich prickelnd neue Kleider direkt auf meinen ausgekühlten Körper. Es ist eine blaue Hose aus einem sehr merkwürdigen Material, dazu ein einfaches weißes Shirt, das mir vielleicht ein bisschen zu eng ist.

„Gefallen dir deine neuen Kleider? Es sind Muggelklamotten und ich muss zugeben", sie nickt langsam, „dass du wirklich gut darin aussiehst. Vielleicht sollte ich das öfters machen."

„Was soll der Scheiß? Muggelklamotten? Wie kannst du es wagen? Zauber' mir gefälligst neue Klamotten, sofort!"

„Aber wieso denn, du siehst wirklich nicht schlecht aus und es ist doch egal, wie der Stoff verarbeitet ist, der deinen Körper vor den Blicken anderer schützt, oder?"

„Ich weigere mich, auch nur einen Schritt vor die Tür zu setzen. Ich kann mich so in der Schule nicht sehen lassen, das ist einfach unter mir und meinem Stand. Los, Granger, mach es rückgängig! Sofort!"

Sie tritt wieder einen Schritt auf mich zu und sieht mir zornig ins Gesicht.

„Oh nein, Malfoy. Du wirst genau das machen, was ich dir gesagt habe und zwar jetzt! Und du solltest dich beeilen, denn die Sachen werden irgendwann verschwinden und du willst doch nicht riskieren, nackt in der Eingangshalle zu stehen, nur weil du mit mir unnötig diskutierst, oder?"

Scheiße! Verdammt! Was soll ich bloß machen? Ich weiß, dass sie es ernst meint und sie hat dafür gesorgt, dass ich weiß, dass sie es ernst meint. Verdammt!

Widerwillig verlasse ich die Umkleideräume und trete hinaus in den Regen. Es ist sogar noch schlimmer geworden und nach ein paar Schritten bin ich schon nass bis auf die Haut. Wenn ich krank werden sollte, schleife ich sie vor das Zauberergericht. Schnell schiebe ich diese Gedanken wieder beiseite, denn dann müsste ich erklären, dass sie mich überlistet hat. Ein Malfoy überlistet von einem Schlammblut, von einer Gryffindor, nein, das könnte ich nicht.

Als wir das große Tor erreichen, bin ich nicht nur überall nass, sondern auch erleichtert und verärgert zugleich, dass ich niemanden auf dem Weg zum Schloss getroffen habe. Einerseits erleichtert, weil ich nicht erklären könnte, warum Granger und ich gemeinsam zur Schule gehen, anderseits verärgert, weil ich auch niemanden irgendwie um Hilfe bitten konnte. Es wäre bestimmt einfacher, jemandem in dem lauten Regen ein leises Signal zu geben, aber hier innerhalb der Schulmauern, war es so gut wie unmöglich, von Granger unbemerkt einen Hilferuf abzusetzen.

Die Eingangshalle ist ungewöhnlich voll. Im ersten Moment habe ich Angst, dass Granger jedem und allen gesagt hat, was sie heute Abend mit mir vor hat und sie mich vorführen will. Aber so Slytherin ist sie noch nicht... Nein, kann nicht sein... Nicht Granger...

Egal wie oft ich diese Worte in meinem Kopf wiederhole, so richtig daran glauben kann ich nicht. Sie hat mir heute schon die übelsten Dinge angetan und vielleicht ist das einfach nur die Krönung eines ganzen Tages?

Mein Herz hängt mir direkt unter der Zunge und lässt sie vor Aufregung zucken. Es wird mir unangenehm heiß und sofort spüre ich den Schweiß, der sich auf meinen Schulter bildet. Ein sehr sicheres Anzeichen dafür, dass ich verdammt nervös oder unsicher bin.

Leider muss ich mir mal wieder selbst eingestehen, dass sogar Malfoys nicht immer perfekt sind und auch schwitzen, wenn sie unter Stress stehen. Allerdings habe ich meinem Vater noch nie wirklich schwitzen sehen und es drängt sich mir die Frage auf, ob mein Vater jemals wirklich Angst gehabt hat. Aber er hat sich auch nie mit so was wie Granger rumschlagen müssen, wahrscheinlich würde er mit so einer Situation auch einfach anders umgehen. Anders. Das war das Stichwort. Ich wollte immer wie mein Vater sein. Sich so benehmen, so reden, ja sogar so kleiden wie er. Aber ich war nie gut genug dafür.

Zwei Gryffindor-Mädchen kommen mir entgegen. Patil und Brown. Die größten Lästermäuler der Schule und ich schwöre bei Merlins Eiern, wenn Granger auch nur ein Wort über unser... ja, ich weiß auch nicht... unsere Situation verloren hat, dann...

„Warum warst du denn nicht beim Essen, Hermine?", fragte Brown und musterte mich und Granger wie eine grinsende Hyäne vor einem stinkenden Kadaver. Sie hatte die Witterung aufgenommen, aber das zeigte mir, dass Granger kein Wort über mich verloren hatte. Besser für sie.

„Nicht jetzt, Lavender. Ich habe keine Zeit für euch, tut mir Leid", antwortete Granger hastig und versucht, mit mir Schritt zu halten, denn ich war nur kurz stehen geblieben. Schließlich wollte ich kein Aufsehen erregen.

„Gehst du schon wieder lesen, Hermine? Meine Güte, du bist echt langweilig", ruft Patil ihr hinterher. Ich spüre, wie sich Granger neben mir kurz versteift, den Blick senkt und dann mit großen Schritten weitereilt.

Sehr interessant...

Sie ist wohl auf Patil und Brown nicht gut zu sprechen. Gibt es da mal wirklich Krieg in der Löwengrube? Wie erfreulich. Ich hoffe, sie schlagen sich die Köpfe ein, diesem Haufen von Memmen und Weicheiern kann ein bisschen Zwietracht nicht schaden. Bis jetzt war das Haus nur in Krisenstimmung, wenn Potter mal wieder etwas falsch gemacht hat oder dummerweise für den Nachfahre von Slytherin gehalten wurde.

Sie meinen, sie können auf unser Haus hinabblicken, nur weil sie angeblich auf der guten Seite stehen und mit jedem und allem auskommen, aber sie sehen nicht mal ihr eigenes Gesicht, wenn ein Spiegel ihnen es ins Gesicht springt und er laut ausrufen würde. Das ist eine Selbstverleumdung auf höchster Ebene und es widert mich an, wenn sie sich noch nicht mal entschuldigen können, nachdem sie Potter mehrere Monate ohne Grund gemieden haben.

Nur um noch mal was klarzustellen, ich bin weder auf Potters Seite, noch würde ich mich für irgendwas entschuldigen, was _ich_ ihm angetan habe. Aber ich bin ja auch nicht in seinem Haus, ich bin kein Gryffindor. Nach altem ehrbarem Recht hätten sich alle aus seinem Haus bei ihm entschuldigen sollen und zwar hochoffiziell. Da sehe ich mal wieder, dass das Haus Gryffindor kein bisschen Ehrgefühl mehr hat, wenn die Mitglieder nicht einmal mehr die Grundgesetzte unserer Vorfahren kennen. Die einen sind Schlammblüter, die eh von nichts eine Ahnung haben und die anderen sind so sehr auf ihre Korrektheit gegen Schlammblüter festgelegt, dass sie alles andere um sich herum vergessen haben.

Ich schiebe diese Gedanken erst einmal beiseite und konzentriere mich wieder auf das, was wirklich vor mir liegt. Ich muss leise lachen, als ich merke, wie angespannt Granger ist. Sie fährt sich andauernd durch die Haare und fummelt an ihren Lippen rum, wenn ich das nicht amüsant fände, würde sie mich damit wahnsinnig machen! Ich frage mich, warum sie nervös ist, ich bin derjenige, der vielleicht gleich ohne Hosen dasteht.

Endlich in den Kellern angekommen, will ich sie ein wenig weiter den Gang runterlotsen, damit sie nicht genau vor dem Eingang steht, was wirklich mehr als verdächtig aussehen würde.

„Hey, Malfoy, bleib stehen! Du willst mich doch verarschen, ich weiß genau, dass hier der Eingang ist", ruft mir dieses Wuschelköpfchen mit einem Mal zischelnd hinterher.

Okay, ich wusste nicht, dass dieses Miststück weiß, wo der Eingang für unsere Räume ist.

„Woher weißt du, wo die Räume von Slytherin sind?", frage ich sie bissig und doch verwundert, weil mir das ein absolutes Rätsel ist. Niemals würde ein Slytherin so was ausplaudern. Niemals!

Granger versteift sich kurz und starrt mich böse an.

„Ich bin Vertrauensschülerin, Malfoy. Ich muss so was wissen!"

„Ich bin auch Vertrauensschüler, Granger, und ich weiß auch nicht, wo eure Räume liegen."

„Vielleicht vertraut man dir nicht genug?"

„Snape würde es nie zulassen, dass ein Gryffindor erfahren würde, wo diese Räume liegen, also kannst du es nicht von einem Lehrer gehört haben." Habe ich Recht oder habe ich Recht?

Ich sehe, wie sie ihre Augen kurz zusammenkneift und fast kann ich ihre Denkmaschine hinter ihrer Stirn arbeiten hören. Was für eine dumme Ausrede lässt sie sich jetzt einfallen?

„An deiner Stelle, Malfoy, würde ich mich nicht mit Nebensächlichkeiten aufhalten. Deine Zeit ist bald um und du willst doch nicht riskieren, nackt vor deinen Kameraden zu stehen, oder?"

Mist, das ist wahrlich ein Argument, was ich nicht in den Wind schlagen kann. Das wirst du mir büßen, Granger. Knurrend geh ich zu der Steinwand, flüstere ihr das Passwort zu, „_Kürbissaft_", und stürme in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Der Raum ist gut gefüllt mit jungen und alten Schülern, die sich gut verteilt haben, um die Sachen zu machen, die sie nun mal machen. Ein paar Mädchen giggeln in der Ecke, ein paar Erstklässler sitzen in der Mitte des Raums und tauschen Schokofrosch-Karten und die Siebtklässler sitzen auf den besten Plätzen vor dem Kamin und versuchen, einen auf cool zu machen.

Schnell gehe ich zu meinem Schlafsaal und als ich hinter der verschlossenen Tür stehe, merke ich, wie all die Anspannung von mir abfällt wie braunes Laub von einem Baum im Herbst. Ich atme den typischen Geruch meines Zimmers ein, welchen ich einfach nicht beschreiben kann.

Ich teile mir das Zimmer mit Crabbe, Goyle, Theo und Blaise und dementsprechend sieht es auch aus. Neben den Betten von Crabbe und Goyle häufen sich die Süßigkeiten, ich glaube darunter könnte man noch Nachttische finden, wenn mal lange genug graben würde. Blaise und Theo sind richtig unordentlich und wieder mal entdecke ich ein Shirt von Theo auf meinem Bett. Wahrscheinlich hat er sich ausgezogen und seine Klamotten durch den Raum geschleudert. Ich werfe es ihm auf sein Bett und versuche, mich auf mein aktuelles Problem zu fokussieren.

Dieses Mädchen... Dieses Stück... Dieses Luder! Ich will sie haben. Ich will noch mal diesen ganz besonderen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht sehen, von dem ich meine, dass nur ich ihn kenne. Ich will über sie triumphieren, weil sie mir einfach nicht widerstehen kann.

Mein Entschluss ist gefasst. Ich hole den Tarnumhang aus der Truhe und kurz bevor ich ihn überziehe, spüre ich, wie sich der Zauber auflöst. Es fühlt sich so an, als ob sich der Stoff in sich selbst zurückziehen würde und meine Haut zurücklässt. Als ich an mir runterblicke, sieht es so aus, als ob die Kleidung große Löcher hat, die immer weiter wachsen und nach kurzer Zeit besteht der Stoff nur aus kleinen Inseln, die von meiner Haut nach und nach verschluckt werden. Es ist ein wirklich merkwürdiger Anblick und nur um sicher zu gehen, streiche ich über meine Haut. Natürlich ist alles so, wie es sein soll, aber wer hätte das auch ahnen können? Auch Granger macht mal Fehler.

Mit nichts weiter als dem Tarnumhang, der sich an meinen Körper schmiegt wie eine zweite Haut, verlasse ich meinen Schlafraum und husche schnell durch den jetzt noch volleren Raum. Ich muss dabei Crabbe und Goyle ausweichen, die mit Muffins und Kuchen beladen gerade den Gang entlangkommen. Merlin sei Dank bin ich weitaus schlanker als diese schweren Brocken und kann es nur durch Luft anhalten und an die Wand pressen schaffen, dass die beiden an mich vorbeistapfen.

Ich nehme die Gelegenheit wahr, aus dem Raum zu schlüpfen, als Pansy Parkinson gerade eintritt. Sie wird wie immer von einer Horde Mädchen begeleitet, die genau so dumm sind wie sie aussehen, also zum Fürchten.

„Was macht Granger hier unten? Dieses kleine Schlammblut braucht mal wieder eine Abreibung, wir haben uns schon lange nicht mehr mit ihr beschäftigt. Ich muss unbedingt mal wieder mit Draco darüber sprechen." Der letzte Satz klingt so, als ob das etwas wirklich Besonderes wäre und als die anderen Mädchen (oder soll ich lieber Meeresungeheuer sagen?) verträumt seufzen, bestätigt sich mein Verdacht. Ich weiß, ich bin heiß, ich bin steinreich und unter den Slytherins so etwas wie ein Gewinn in dem Preisausschreiben der Teenwitch, aber diese Hühner sind alle in meinem Jahrgang und ich habe schon öfters mit der einen oder anderen geredet, wieso sollte das dann so wichtig sein? Wenn ich weiter über Mädchen nachdenken muss, bekomme ich einen Migräneanfall.

Nun stehe ich hier unten in den Kerkergewölbe Slytherins und nur am Rande nehme ich wahr, dass es schon recht kühl ist, mit nichts weiter als einem dünnen Umhang hier unten zu stehen. Aber als ich den braunen Wuschelkopf entdecke, lässt mich das völlig kalt. Sie steht da, als hätte sie nichts Besseres zu tun. So unbeteiligt und stolz und das hier unten, in dem Revier der Slytherins. Sie sollte sich nicht wundern, wenn sie nächste Woche auf einem der zahllosen Flure hinterrücks verhext wird, aber das werden sich Gryffindors nie merken, auch wenn sie so clever sind wie Hermine Granger.

Mit schnellen Schritten stehe ich vor ihr und mit einem Mal fällt mir auf, dass sie bei weitem nicht so gelassen ist wie sie es vorzugeben scheint. Ihr Blick wandert von der einen Richtung in die andere, den Gang immer rauf und runter. Ihre Finger verknoten sich langsam, wenn sie nicht aufpasst und endlich damit ihre Hände zu wringen. Und ihre Füße tänzeln von der einen Seite auf die andere.

Na warte, ich werde dich gleich alles vergessen lassen.

Verstohlen betrachte ich noch einmal die Gänge rechts und links, um sicherzugehen, dass auch niemand in der Nähe ist und hebe dann den Umhang, um gleich darauf Granger darunter zu ziehen.

Ich höre ihr überraschtes Aufkeuchen und dann blicke ich in ihre Wut blitzenden braunen Augen. Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass ich das Feuer in ihrem Blick mag, wenn sie so richtig wütend ist? Das grenzt schon fast an Besessenheit, vielleicht sollte ich mal einen Spezialisten aufsuchen?

Ich presse ihren Körper an die kalte Steinwand hinter ihr und drücke meine Nacktheit in ihre weiblichen Rundungen und ich bin überrascht, dass sich meine schon steife Erektion in ihren Unterleib drückt.

„Du entkommst mir nicht, Granger", flüstere ich ihr noch ins Ohr, bevor ich meine Zunge in ihre Muschel versenke.

„Das hast du heute schon einmal gesagt, Malfoy, und ich bin dir doch entkommen", zischt sie mir leise zu, lehnt sich aber trotzdem in diese delikate Berührung.

„Das war nur Glück, Granger, und das weißt du ganz genau."

Ihre Hände krallen sich in meine Schultern, um sich zu halten oder um mich wegzustoßen, es ist mir egal. Sie wird diese Nacht mir gehören, auch wenn sie es jetzt noch nicht weiß. Aber schnell merke ich, wie ihre Willensstärke bricht und sich meiner Zunge ergibt, die ich versuche, in sie zu schieben. Ihre Lippen teilen sich und heißt mich willkommen. Ihr Mund ist warm und gierig, verwöhnt meinen Mund mit der Leidenschaft, nach der ich schon den ganzen Tag dürste.

„Jetzt habe ich dich genau da, wo ich dich haben will und du wirst keine andere Wahl haben, Granger. Und glaube mir, es wird dir gefallen, noch mehr als das letzte Mal."

Ich höre sie wimmern, bevor ich wieder in ihren Mund eindringe, wieder ihren Körper mit meinen Händen erobere und wieder meine Körpermitte an die ihre drücke. Sie trägt noch immer diese verdammte Schulrobe und verhindert, dass ich ihre Haut, ihre Hitze spüre. Schnell sind die Haken und Ösen voneinander gelöst und der schwere Stoff landet ungehört auf dem Boden. Auch wenn die Schuluniformen eher uninteressant und langweilig wirken, sind sie in solchen Situationen eigentlich doch ein wahrer Leckerbissen. Mädchen sehen in dieser Montur besonders unschuldig aus, aber wenn ich weiß, wie ungezogen sie sein können, reiten Schauer auf wilden Wellen meinen Rücken runter und hinterlassen einen Wald aus Gänsehaut.

Jetzt, in diesem dunklen kalten Gang, direkt vor dem Eingang zu den Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum, ist die Empfindung noch zehnmal stärker. Hier in aller Öffentlichkeit, wo nur ein leichtes Stück Stoff und alte Magie uns vor den Blicken der anderen schützt, die wahrscheinlich ausrasten würden, dass ausgerechnet ich mit Hermine Granger diese schmutzigen Dinge mache.

Pansy würde wahrscheinlich einen Ohnmachtsanfall vortäuschen und dafür sorgen, dass Blaise sie auffangen würde. Nur würde Blaise sie einfach rotzfrech fallen lassen. Vielleicht würde auch jemand meinen Vater benachrichtigen, eine sehr unschöne Vorstellung. Ich denke zuviel, ich sollte meinen Instinkten freien Lauf lassen.

Gedacht, geschehen. Ich konzentriere mich wieder auf ihren und meinen Körper, soweit ich das denn kann. Ich fühle mich, als hätte ich mein Gehirn wie einen Mantel bei der Garderobe abgegeben und dafür nur einen kleinen Zettel mit einer Zahl bekommen.

Meine Hände ziehen ihre Bahnen auf ihrem Körper. Zuerst umkreisen sie ihre Brüste und die stillen Geräusche, die sie von sich gibt, sind die reinste Droge, einfach berauschend. Meine Zunge fährt ihren dargebotenen Hals hinunter, leckt den leichten Salzgeschmack ihres Schweißes von ihrer Haut und Granger bäumt sich mir entgegen. Bei ihrem Hemd angekommen, mache ich kurzen Prozess und reiße es auf. Die Knöpfe prasseln auf den Boden wie schwerer Regen auf Pflastersteinen und der weiße BH streckt sich mir entgegen.

Unsere Körper versteifen sich, als eine kleine Gruppe von Leuten den Gang hinunter kommt. Ein Seitenblick verrät mir, dass es eine kleine Gruppe von Viertklässler ist, die wahrscheinlich gerade aus der Großen Halle kommen und über die aktuellsten Gerüchte schnattern.

Ein fieses Grinsen schleicht sich auf mein Gesicht. Perfekt, jetzt kann ich die Selbstbeherrschung von Granger testen. Mal sehen, wie leise sie in so einer Situation sein kann. Ich wende mich wieder ihren Brüsten zu und schiebe den lästigen BH über ihre schön geformte Brust und knabbere nicht gerade vorsichtig an ihren Brustwarzen, die schon hart und erregt sind. Nur ein Keuchen zeigt mir, dass es ihr gefällt und ihr ganzer Körper vor Unterdrückung bebt. Das Spiel ist risikoreich, aber sehr anregend und meine Finger schlüpfen unter ihren Rock, um zu spüren, wie erregt sie wirklich ist. Ihre Unterwäsche ist feucht und das prickelnde Gefühl der Lust haucht über meine Haut wie ein leichter Sommerwind. Ich muss meine Augen schließen, um nicht davon überwältigt zu werden.

Als ich das Zuschieben der schweren Steinwand höre, die das Signal gibt, dass wir wieder allein sind, kann ich nicht mehr an mich halten. Ich stöhne mein Verlangen nach ihr raus und drücke sie mit noch mehr Gewalt an die Wand. Ihre Hände vergraben sich in das Fleisch meines Hinterns und ich muss grinsen, als ich mich daran erinnere, dass sie das gestern auch schon gemacht hatte. Der hat es ihr wohl wirklich angetan.

Ich schiebe sie die Wand hinauf und ihre Beine verschränken sich hinter meinem Rücken. Mein Mund presst sich noch härter gegen ihren und die scharfen Kanten ihrer Zähne schaben über die Haut meiner Lippen.

„Ich will dich, hier und jetzt", raune ich ihr rau zu und sie kann nur noch hastig nicken als Antwort.

Der ganze Tag, das ganze Spiel hat uns beide in Trieb gesteuerte Bestien verwandelt und ich weiß, ich kann nicht mehr lange warten. Ich sehe in ihre Augen und finde dort nur Begierde, sie betteln mich fast schon an, sie auf der Stelle zu nehmen.

Mit ungeduldigem Knurren reiße ich das Höschen von ihren Schenkeln und reibe meine harte Männlichkeit in die feuchten Haarlocken. Sie ist so heiß, so nass und schon allein der Gedanke, gleich in ihr einzutauchen, in _ihr_ zu sein, lässt mich fast kommen. Aber ich kann mich zusammenreißen, ich will schließlich in ihr kommen.

Ich schiebe ihren Körper noch etwas die Wand nach oben und ihre Finger bohren sich in meine Schulter, ob es leidenschaftlich oder Halt suchend ist, kann ich nicht sagen und ist mir auch egal. Ich weiß, ich bin stark genug, um sie zu halten, um sie zu tragen, sie muss mir einfach nur vertrauen. Fallen lassen würde ich sie nie.

Ich schaue ihr tief in die Augen, als ich sie langsam auf meinen Schaft runtergleiten lasse. Ihre Feuer sprühenden braunen Augen, die nun den Blick der absoluten Verzückung in sich tragen, sehen mich mit diesem einen Blick an, nach dem ich mich die ganze Zeit verzehrt habe. Mein Innerstes steht in Flammen, das Feuer schwillt direkt unter meiner Haut und versucht, sich seinen Weg rauszubahnen. Ich kann nicht mehr zurück, mein Verstand hat mich schon längst alleingelassen und ihre heiße Enge hat mir den Rest gegeben. Ich bin für diese Welt verloren, denn ich werde nie so wiederkehren wie ich einmal war.

Meine Hände suchen Halt an ihrem Hintern und graben sich dort ein, um sie und mich gut festzuhalten. Mit langsamen Stößen gleite ich immer tiefer in sie rein, ohne sie dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Ihr unterdrücktes Stöhnen nagt an meinem Verstand und macht mich ganz wahnsinnig und nur mit Mühe schaffe ich es, nicht kräftiger, fordernder in sie stoßen.

Ich achte nicht mehr auf mein Tun, mein ganzes Blickfeld besteht nur noch aus den braunen Augen, die sich in meinen Kopf bohren. Sekunden, Minuten, Stunden vergehen.

Plötzlich sind ihre Finger an meinem Nacken und ziehen mich zu ihr. Ihre Lippen legen sich auf meine und ihre Zunge spielt mit meiner und ab dem Moment geht alles sehr schnell. Ich werde immer schneller und genieße ihren Saft, der sich langsam über meinen Schritt verteilt. Ihre Beine zittern immer stärker und ihr Griff in meinen Haaren ist fast schmerzhaft. Ihr Stöhnen, auch wenn es von meinem Mund gedämpft wird, wird immer lauter und abgehackter. Ihr Atem geht immer schneller und sie wimmert leise, als ich meine Finger noch tiefer ins Fleisch grabe.

Plötzlich kommt wieder eine Gruppe von Leuten den Gang entlang, aber unsere Lust ist schon so kurz vor dem Höhepunkt, dass ich nur mit Mühe und Not meine Bewegungen auf das absolute Minimum senke. Nur mit leichtem Schaukeln und fest aneinander gepressten Lippen erreichen wir beide unseren Orgasmus. Mein ganzer Organismus bebt und schüttelt sich und ich spüre, wie sich mein Samen in ihr verteilt. Ihre Hände krallen sich in meine Schultern und ihre Beine ziehen sich so hart um meinen Bauch zusammen, dass ich Angst hätte, zu ersticken, wenn ich noch richtig bei Sinnen gewesen wäre.

Für kurze Momente hört man nur unseren schnellen Atem auf dem wieder leeren Gang. Die Gruppe ist wieder weg und ob sie uns gehört oder gesehen haben, ist mir gerade ziemlich egal. Ich muss wieder zu Sinnen kommen und meinen Verstand neu ordnen.

Ich sehe ihr noch mal tief in die Augen und lasse sie dann seicht die Wand wieder runterrutschen. Ihre Wangen sind gerötet, ihre Haar noch zerzauster und ihre Uniform ist total verrutscht, aber anscheinend macht ihr das nichts aus. Einzig und allein ihren Rock glättet sie verlegen, um dann wieder hoch in mein Gesicht zu schauen. Sie steht immer noch dicht bei mir und obwohl ihr Körper mit Stoff verhangen ist, kann ich die Hitze spüren, die sie ausstrahlt.

Ein Lächeln schleicht sich auf meine Lippen. Das Lächeln eines jeden Mannes nach richtig gutem Sex und das kann ich nicht bestreiten, der Sex war einfach grandios. Ich wünschte nur, es wäre mit einer anderen Frau gewesen, dann würde ich mich nicht so komisch fühlen. Doch diesen Gedanken verdränge ich wieder sehr schnell, er soll diesen Moment einfach nicht kaputtmachen.

Auch sie betrachtet mich mit einem sehr prüfenden Blick, aber anstatt wieder vor mir zu flüchten, grinst sie mich nur schief an. In unser beider Gedanken herrscht wohl das gleiche komische Bild: Ein Slytherin und eine Gryffindor, in einem einsamen Gang unter einem Unsichtbarkeitsmantel und einer offensichtlichen Sympathie zueinander, auch wenn diese nur rein körperlich vorhanden ist. Niemand würde so was glauben, noch nicht mal wir können es wirklich glauben, auch wenn es dafür nackte Tatsachen gibt. Buchstäblich.

Wieder vergeht ein Moment der Stille, ein Moment der Unbeholfenheit, bevor ich einen Entschluss fasse. Ich nehme ihre Hand und achte nicht weiter auf das Geräusch der Überraschung, welches von ihr zu hören ist, und ziehe sie einfach den Gang runter. Auf dem Weg zu meinem Ziel, dem Zaubertränketrakt, schießen mir die urigsten Gespinste durch den Kopf.

Der Trieb gesteuerte Teil meines Hirns freut sich schon auf die weiche warme Haut ihrer Brüste. Der moralische Teil hat den Zeigefinger erhoben und mahnt mich vor den ersichtlichen Dummheiten. Der Slytherinanteil beschimpft mich wüst und versucht mit mir, einen Deal auszuhandeln, was ich denn alles bekommen könnte, wenn ich sie nicht mitnehme. Der rational denkende Teil hat nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich daran zu erinnern, dass ich noch Hausaufgaben zu machen habe und wie hoch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist, jetzt von Snape oder Filch erwischt zu werden. Der Malfoyteil, der, den mein Vater quasi gepachtet hat, ekelt sich bis zum Grund und Boden, dass ich ausgerechnet mit einem Gryffindorschlammblut so was mache.

Doch der Teil, den mein Herz steuert, ist zwar ungewöhnlich still und doch die leitende Kraft, die meine Beine antreibt. Ich will mehr von dem überragenden Gefühl, das ich immer dann habe, wenn sie mich vor, während oder nach dem Sex anblickt. Sie sieht mich an, als wäre ich der erotischste Mann auf dem ganzen Planeten und das einzige Wesen auf der Welt, dass ihr das bieten kann, was sie will. Ich fühle mich einmalig, unersetzlich und gebraucht. Eine Empfindung, die nicht nur ungewöhnlich neu für mich ist, sondern auch etwas, was ich niemals wieder missen will.

Ich wusste nie, dass ich auf der Suche nach genau dieser einen Sache bin und doch weiß ich es jetzt. Jetzt, wo ich es gefunden habe.

Wir haben die drei Räume, die zu dem Fach Zaubertränke gehören, erreicht und erst jetzt bemerke ich, wie feucht ihre Hände sind. Als ich kurz in ihr Gesicht schaue, sehe ich die Nervosität wie bunte Blumen auf einem schwarzen Grab. Sie springt mir förmlich an den Hals und schüttelt mich durch. Aber ich lächle sie nur charmant an und versuche, ihr das Gefühl der Sicherheit zu geben. Ihr Zögern lässt nach und sie betritt den Vorratsraum, dessen Tür ich für sie offen halte, als Erstes.

Eine reichlich dumme Idee, wenn man mich fragen würde. Wie kann sie mir schon so schnell vertrauen? Nur weil wir intime Momente geteilt haben, kann sie doch nicht annehmen, dass ich mich geändert habe, oder? Ist sie wirklich so sehr Gryffindor, dass sie einfach so mit mir hier den restlichen Abend oder sogar die Nacht verbringt? Ist das nun Dummheit oder Mut? Ich kann es noch nicht sagen, aber beides überrascht mich. Aber zwei Sachen weiß ich ganz sicher: Erstens, ich, an ihrer Stelle, würde das nicht tun und zweitens, ich bin froh, dass Granger nicht ich ist.

Hier, an dem Ort, wo alles begonnen hat, fühle ich wieder die leichte Anspannung des Aufgeregtseins und brauche ein wenig Zeit, um mich an diese Situation zu gewöhnen. Erst gestern habe ich mit ihr diesen Pakt geschlossen und jetzt sind wir wieder hier, in diesem Drecksloch. Vielleicht sollte ich mit etwas anfangen, was ich gut kann?

„Angst, Granger?", schnurre ich fast fröhlich in ihre Richtung. Sie scheint wegen meiner Worte etwas überrascht zu sein, aber nach nur ein paar Sekunden sehe ich wieder diesen typischen trotzigen Ausdruck.

„Niemals, Malfoy!"

„Du lügst, ich rieche sie bis hierher und es ist wie immer", ich nehme einen gespielt tiefen Atemzug, „verführerisch. Du kannst es wohl nicht ertragen, mit mir in einem Raum zu sein, ohne mich zu berühren, was?"

„Das sagt der Richtige. Du bist doch derjenige, der mich einfach überfällt, wenn er glaubt, es würde niemand hinsehen!"

„Als wärst du eine Heilige, du konntest deine Finger heute kaum von mir lassen." Ich liebe es, wenn wir streiten.

„Das hatte alles eine Strategie."

„Ach Scheiße, Granger, das glaubt dir kein Mensch!"

„Ist mir völlig egal, ich weiß es und das reicht."

„Das würde in einer Gerichtsverhandlung nie standhalten."

„Damit musst du dich ja auskennen, das hat dich dein Vater bestimmt schon gelehrt."

„Wenn du jetzt denkst, das wäre eine Beleidigung, dann hast du falsch gedacht, Granger. Wie so oft." Ich gehe etwas näher zu ihr und versuche, gespielt bedrohlich auszuschauen. Es klappt, hinter ihrem trotzigen Gesichtsausdruck kann ich ihr Verlangen erkennen. „Gib es zu, Granger, du willst mich anfassen, mich küssen." Die letzten Worte sind nur geflüstert und in einem ganz bestimmten Tonfall.

„Das würde ich niemals zugeben." Sie sieht auf meine Lippen, während sie diese Worte ausspricht. „Ich finde dich widerwärtig, Malfoy." Ihr Ton ist fast ehrfürchtig und das genaue Gegenteil von dem, was sie sagt.

Ich greife sie an den Schultern und ziehe sie nah an mich ran, schon wieder. Unsere Lippen finden sich in einem stürmischen Kuss und unsere Zungen kämpfen gegeneinander und miteinander. Unser Atem verschmilzt ineinander und unsere Hände beginnen mal wieder einen Streifzug über unsere Körper. Es ist so heiß, dass mein Gehirn kocht und meine Glieder unter diesem Druck noch schneller arbeiten müssen.

Ich fühle mich fast dazu genötigt, noch mehr von ihr zu spüren, noch mehr von ihrer Aura eingenommen zu werden. Es ist wie ein Muss, etwas, was mir, von wem oder was auch immer, etwas vorschreibt und wenn ich es nicht tue, passiert etwas Schreckliches. Ich weiß nicht was, aber es muss ein Albtraum sein, wenn ich sie in den nächsten Minuten nicht wieder nackt vor mir sehen kann.

Der Tarnumhang liegt schon längst vergessen auf dem dreckigen Fußboden und es folgen ihm ihr zerrissenes Hemd, Krawatte und ihr weißer BH. Fast nackt steht sie nun vor mir und ihr Körper strahlt diesen unbeschreiblichen Glanz aus, den ich nur an heiligen Stätten erfahren habe. Er ist anbetungswürdig und muss von mir gepriesen werden.

Ihre bebenden Finger versuchen, die Knöpfe aus den Löchern meines Hemdes zu zerren und werden immer ungeduldiger, als es nicht so klappt, wie sie es will. Ich gebe ihr Zeit dafür, schließlich bin ich von ihrem Antlitz noch viel zu fasziniert und will ihn länger genießen. Ein Grinsen bemächtigt sich meines Mundes, als ich sie vor Ungeduld knurren höre und kurz darauf stehe ich bereits mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihr.

Ihre Fingerspitzen fahren den einzelnen Linien meiner Muskeln nach, wie sie es schon letzte Nacht getan hat und ich fühle mich wie ein Gott unter den Insekten. In diesem Moment denke ich, dass nur sie mir dieses Gefühl jemals geschenkt hat, aber ich bin zu sehr abgelenkt, als dass mir das Sorgen bereiten könnte. Mein Körper erzittert, als wenn ich halbnackt draußen im kalten Wind stehen würde, aber es sind nur ihre weichen Lippen, die meine Brust streichen wie der Pinsel eines Malers, der liebevoll sein Bild verbessert.

Meine Haut badet in dem wohligen Kribbeln der Erregung und jeder meiner Sinne reagiert empfindlicher auf ihre Liebkosungen. Alles an mir spielt nach ihrer Musik.

Als meine Hose bis zu meinen Knien rutscht, öffne ich meine Augen wieder, ich wusste gar nicht, dass ich sie geschlossen hatte, und tauche aus den Tiefen meiner Begierde wieder auf. Granger sitzt jetzt auf ihren Hacken und schaut zu mir auf, so als müsste ich ihr eine Erlaubnis erteilen. Weiß sie denn nicht, dass sie hier und jetzt alles mit mir machen könnte? Außer vielleicht wieder aufstehen und gehen. Das könnte ich nicht ertragen.

Nach einem unangenehmen Moment stehe ich nun nackt vor ihr, so wie mich wer oder was auch immer geschaffen hat. Und obwohl ich weiß, dass mein Körper gut gebaut ist und vielen Mädchen mehr als nur gefällt, fühle ich mich nicht so selbstsicher wie sonst immer. Liegt es an mir oder ist es Granger, die nun vor mir kniet und mich gleich das erste Mal in den Mund nimmt? Bis jetzt hatte ich diese Erfahrung noch nie. Entweder meine früheren (Sex-)Partnerinnen und ich sind nie dazu gekommen, weil unsere Beziehungen, welche Art auch immer, nie so tief ging, als nur kurze Sexabenteuer oder die Mädchen, mit denen ich zusammen war, wollten es nie, fanden es widerlich.

Als ich ihren heißen Atem am Wichtigsten an meinem Körper fühlen kann und kurz darauf ihre heiße Mundhöhle, schaltet mein Verstand auf Notversorgung. Dieses Gefühl ist einfach der Wahnsinn und ich bereue es, dass ich mit fast siebzehn Jahren noch nie so etwas gespürt habe.

Ihre Zunge umkreist als Erstes die harte Spitze und fährt als Nächstes die Unterseite weiter hinunter. Als sie das kleine Bändchen berührt, das die Haut an der Kuppe festhält, muss ich aufschreien und mich zusammenreißen, mein Samen nicht über ihr Gesicht zu verteilen. Als sie mich schließlich ganz in den Mund nimmt, muss ich die Augen schließen und an etwas Ekelhaftes denken, um mich zusammenreißen zu können. Auch wenn ich am liebsten für immer zwischen ihren Lippen wäre, so muss ich das doch bald abbrechen. Es ist schließlich auch ihr erstes Mal, zumindest denke ich das, und auch wenn ich sie nicht sonderlich mag, so will ich ihr doch in diesem Punkt in guter Erinnerung erhalten bleiben.

Vorsichtig wage ich einen kleinen Blick an mir runter und sehe, dass sie sogar bei so etwas andächtig dabei ist. Diesen Ausdruck kenne ich nur, wenn sie ihre Hausaufgaben macht und darüber nachdenkt, was sie als Nächstes schreiben sollte. Dass ihr das so wichtig ist, hätte ich nicht gedacht. Dass _ich_ ihr so wichtig bin, hätte ich nicht gedacht.

Mit dem dringendem Bedürfnis, sie zu berühren, streichelt meine Hand über ihre Wange und zwingt ihr Gesicht nach oben, damit ich ihr direkt in die Augen sehen kann. Obwohl sie so etwas Unanständiges tut, sieht sie doch immer noch sehr unschuldig dabei aus. Ich fasse ihr um den Nacken und ziehe sie wieder auf ihre Füße, damit ich sie küssen kann.

Ich versuche, ihr mit meinem Kuss meinen tiefsten Dank zu vermitteln, ich bin immer noch benebelt von den Hormonen, die durch meinen Kopf fliegen wie ein Schwarm Hirn saugender Mücken. Ich drehe uns um und lehne sie gegen den Tisch, der ihr bis zu der Mitte des Rückens reicht.

Sie begreift schnell, fasst in ihren Umhang und holt ihren Zauberstab hervor. Mit leisen Worten verschwinden alle Behälter, Gläser und Kolben von diesem Tisch und tauchen Sekunden später in einer Ecke des Raums wieder auf. Dann breite ich ihren Umhang auf dem Holz aus und achte darauf, dass der Stoff jeden dreckigen Zentimeter auch wirklich verdeckt. Währendessen kann ich ihren Blick spüren, der über meine Gestalt wandert und nach etwas und nichts Bestimmtem sucht. Ich liebe es, wenn sie mich ansieht, dann weiß, dass ich ihr gefalle.

Als ich ihr wieder meine ganze Aufmerksamkeit schenke, wird sie noch etwas röter im Gesicht, da ich sie beim Starren erwischt habe. Aber ich lächle sie nur an und kitzele ein verlegenes schiefes Grinsen aus ihr raus.

Ich hebe sie auf den Tisch und befasse mich erstmal mit ihrem schönen Bauch. Er ist nicht so flach wie der von Daphne Greengrass oder Lisa Turpin, aber dennoch weitaus schöner. Ihre Haut hat eine leichte natürliche Bräunung und ist so weich wie... ich kann es nicht beschreiben. Die meisten würden jetzt etwas sagen wie „so weich wie Samt und Seide", aber ehrlich gesagt ist das der bescheuertste Vergleich, den ich jemals gehört habe. Ihre Haut ist noch viel weicher und ich würde sie eher mit Blüten einer schönen Blume vergleichen. Vielleicht die einer Geranie oder eine Lilie.

Ihre Oberschenkel sind sehr weiblich gerundet und ihre Kniekehlen sind so empfindlich, dass ich noch Stunden damit verbringen könnte, sie darunter zu kitzeln, nur um dieses Lachen aus ihrem Munde zu hören. Als ich hoch in ihr Gesicht schaue, werden wir beide wieder ernst. Es ist so, als wenn jemand einen Schalter umgelegt hätte und mit einem Mal streckt sie ihre Hände zu meinem Gesicht aus. Der Kuss, den wir uns teilen, ist fast sehnsüchtig, zumindest löst er genau dieses Gefühl bei mir aus.

Ich weiß, wenn diese Nacht vorbei ist und sich unsere Wege erneut trennen, werden wir diese Harmonie nie wieder teilen. Sie wird wieder diese oberschlaue Zicke sein und ich der spottende Diplomatensohn. Wir werden uns wieder anfeinden und das hier als eine schöne Erinnerung in uns verschließen. So muss es sein und so wird es sein. Dennoch spüre ich diese Sehnsucht, die an meinen Eingeweiden zieht wie ein Portschlüssel ins Unbekannte. Aber ich darf nicht zu lassen, dass mich diese zwei Nächte mit ihr verändern. Sie hätte dadurch nicht nur große Macht über mich, ich muss schließlich mal ein Familienimperium übernehmen. In den Kreisen, in denen meine Familie nun mal verkehrt, ist eine Sexgeschichte mit einem Schlammblut, egal wie kurz sie währte, vergleichbar mit Verrat. Verrat an meiner Familie, an der Zauberergesellschaft und an dem Glauben, den ich mal vertreten muss.

Doch solange sie hier bei mir ist, ist meine Zukunft unwichtig. Ich habe genug von meinen Eltern gelernt, dass ich mich aus allem rausreden kann, solange es nicht eine Angewohnheit ist.

Als wir aneinander geschmiegt auf dem Tisch liegen, bin ich in einer Wolke von ihrer Wärme, ihres Geruchs und meinen aufbegehrenden Hormonen gefangen. Das alles hüllt mich wie eine große Blase ein und trennt mich vollständig von der Außenwelt ab, aber wer braucht die schon? Hier fühle ich mich wohl, hier bin ich der Mittelpunkt.

Ihre Hände streichen über meine Brust, über meinen Rücken und dann über meinen Hintern. Ich genieße dieses kitzelnde Gefühl über alle Maßen und erwidere jede ihrer Berührungen mit Hingabe. Ihre Haut ist so zart und ihre Haare ergießen sich über meinem und ihrem Körper, kraulen uns wie die Fangarme eines Meeresungeheuers. Es erschreckt mich nur ein wenig, wie ich mich bei ihr fühle. Meine Selbstsicherheit, meine Berechnung und meine Zielstrebigkeit sind nur noch schale Erinnerungen, die der Wind einem an schlechten Tagen ins Ohr flüstert und dich verhöhnt.

Plötzlich schlingen sich Hände um meine Erektion, bewegen sich, liebkosen mich, drehen und wenden sich und alles fällt von mir ab wie eine zweite verbrauchte Haut. Ich packe ihre Oberschenkel und lege sie um meine Hüften, dränge ihre feuchte Mitte gegen mich und erschaudere bei ihrem Aufkeuchen. Ich drehe mich auf den Rücken und ziehe sie mit mir, sie setzt sich rittlings auf meine Hüften und meine Härte passt genau in ihren Schoß. Gleich, es dauert nicht mehr lange, dann werde ich mich in sie versenken und dem Himmel so nah sein, dass ich ihn fast berühren kann.

Sie beugt sich runter, küsst meine Brust, fährt mit ihren Fingern über meine Seiten und leckt mit ihrer Zunge einen Pfad zu meiner Körpermitte. Ich kann es kaum erwarten und mein ganzer Körper zittert vor freudiger Aufregung. Mein Verlangen ist so groß, dass ich fast glaube, dass gleich und hier das Schlimmste vom Schlimmsten passiert. Ich denke an ekelige Sachen, an Snape, an Pansy, an Potter, an Weasley... aber als sie meine Erektion mit ihrer Zungenspitze berührt, ist jeder widerliche Gedanke wie weggeblasen.

Dieses Gefühl ist so explizit, so zart, so leicht. Ich habe den Eindruck, dass dieser Muskel jede versteckte Rundung meines Geschlechts erreichen kann und es ist einfach... unbeschreiblich gut. Ich kann spüren, wie sich ihr Mund zu einem Lächeln verzieht, als sie mein lautes Aufstöhnen hört, aber das ist mir egal, so lange sie das tut, was sie gerade eben tut. Von mir aus könnte jetzt ein Professor kommen, von mir aus auch Dumbledore persönlich oder der Unnennbare hier im Schloss einmarschieren oder die Welt untergehen, sie darf nur nicht aufhören. Mein ganzes Sein beschränkt sich nur auf meine Körpermitte und auf ihren Mund, auf ihre Zunge und auf die Geräusche, die sie macht.

Kurz bevor ich ganz meine Besinnung verliere, kurz bevor sich mein ganzer Verstand in ihren Mund ergeht, kurz bevor mein Körper vollends in Flammen aufgeht, zieht sie ihre süßen Lippen von mir weg. Sie lächelt mich rot glühend und ein wenig schüchtern an, so als wenn sie mich mit ihren Augen fragen würde, ob sie alles richtig gemacht hat. Ich Idiot kann nur schwach nicken. Mein ganzes Hirn sitzt zwischen den Beinen und bettelt nach Erlösung.

Nur kurze Zeit später ist sie in meine Augenhöhe gekrochen, setzt sich aufrecht auf meine Hüften und nimmt mich in sich auf. Ich bin total perplex wegen ihrer Forschheit, aber dieser diffuse Zustand hält nicht lange an und ich helfe ihr dann, sich an mich anzupassen und ihren Körper an mich zu gewöhnen. Wenn ich so unter ihr liege und sie ihre Stirn kraus zieht, während ihre Augen geschlossen sind und ihre Hüften sachte nach rechts und links kreisen, um die richtige Stellung zu finden, kann ich nichts weiter machen, als den Göttern zu danken, mir so einen Dämon in Engelgestalt geschickt zu haben. Ich habe mich im Leben nur selten besser gefühlt als jetzt, aber die letzten richtig erfreulichen Erlebnisse verblassen langsam in den unzähligen Tagen meines bisherigen Lebens, solange ist das nun schon her.

Als sie richtig und ernsthaft anfängt, sich zu bewegen und sich unsere beiden Körper immer aneinander bewegen und ihren eigenen Rhythmus finden, kann ich sie nur weiterhin beobachten. Mein Blick ist auf ihre cremige Haut gerichtet und meine Augen fahren ihre schönen Kurven ab und versuchen, auch nichts zu verpassen. Ihre Brüste bewegen sich in dem Takt unserer ganz eigenen Musik und meine Brust erzittert, als sich ihre Fingernägel in das Fleisch bohren und vielleicht versuchen, einzelne Stücke herauszureißen. Aber bitte, sie darf mich martern, foltern oder langsam zu Tode quälen, sie darf nur nicht aufhören.

Ihre Stimme klingt heiser, als sie kaum hörbar nach mehr verlangt, _schneller, tiefer, ja, genau da_, aber als sie nach Gott ruft, bin ich derjenige, der ihr antwortet. Ich reiße sie an ihren Schultern zu mir runter und erobere ihren Mund mit meinen Lippen. Wir küssen uns heftig und ich kann ihre Zähne spüren, die an meinen Lippen entlang schrappen, kann ihre kräftige Zunge spüren, die hart gegen meine schlägt und sie immer wieder zu einem Spiel herausfordert.

Meine Finger kratzen über ihre bräunliche Haut an ihrem Rücken und graben sich dann in das zarte Fleisch ihres Hinters, pressen ihre Scham noch näher an mich. Das sieht vielleicht nach einer Art von Verzweiflung aus, aber das kümmert mich jetzt wenig. Ich will nur ihre Wärme spüren, ihre Feuchte auf mich verteilen und ihr abgehacktes Stöhnen direkt von ihren Lippen trinken.

Ihre Haare umarmen unsere Köpfe und unsere Nacken und ihre Hände greifen in meine Schultern, als wenn sie der letzte Halt auf einem offenen Feld voller Tornados wären. Nicht nur, dass unsere Bewegungen immer schneller werden, auch unser Atem und Keuchen wird fieberhafter, wilder und die Worte von ihr werden noch unverständlicher, reichen aber aus, dass ich mir sicher bin, dass sie mindestens genauso viel Spaß hat wie ich.

Ich kann dieser atemberaubenden Emotion nicht mehr standhalten, ich stoße immer heftiger zu und achte nicht auf die leichten Schmerzen meines Rückens und meiner Oberschenkel. Sie verblassen zu einer unwichtigen Funktion meines Körpers, denn nur der Sex ist wichtig. Und wenn ich morgen nicht mehr gehen oder stehen kann, ist es egal, solange ich jetzt hier unter ihr liege.

Wie gebannt sehe ich in ihre Augen, will genau wissen, wenn sie ihren Verstand in dem Strudel eines Orgasmus' verliert. Ihr Blick ist wild und hitzig, klebt an mir wie der frische Schweiß auf meiner Brust und heizt mich dazu an, noch schneller, noch besser zu sein. Ihr Stöhnen und leises Aufschreien sind der Treibstoff, der meinen Motor am Leben erhält.

Als mich der Orgasmus überschwemmt, höre ich, wie sie laut aufkeucht und spüre nicht nur, wie sich ihre Fingerkuppen in meine Oberarme graben, sondern auch, wie ihre Beine zittern und sich enger an mich drücken. Mir fehlen die Worte, um diese Ekstase zu beschreiben und versuche, mich an irgendwas festzuhalten, um nicht zu sehr in dem Meer der Lust hinausgeschwemmt zu werden. Doch es ist zu spät, auch ich muss laut stöhnen, als sie ihren Kopf nach hinten wirft und sich wie von Sinnen bewegt.

Völlig außer Atem stützt sie sich auf meiner Brust ab und das leichte Zucken ihrer Muskeln steckt mich an. Noch habe ich die Gewalt meines Körpers nicht richtig wiedererlangt, denn das leichte Nachbeben und das Kribbeln in meinem Rücken zeigen, wie gut es mir gefallen hat. Ich hoffe, sie bemerkt es nicht, sie soll nicht wissen, wie schwach ich in diesem Augenblick bin.

Ich schließe meine Augen und atme tief durch, versuche mein Innerstes wieder an den richtigen Platz zu prügeln. Als alles soweit wieder richtig läuft, bemerke ich erst, dass Granger mich beobachtet und leicht lächelt. Plötzlich ist mir das alles ein bisschen unangenehm. Wie wir hier liegen, nackt, aneinander geschmiegt und völlig zufrieden. Ich habe das Gefühl, einen Fehler gemacht zu haben und meine Eingeweide geben mir nur Recht, als ich spüre, wie sie sich langsam zu einem Knäuel aufwickeln.

Sie scheint genau das zu bemerken, klettert von mir runter und legt sich neben mich. Der Tisch ist groß genug, dass sie neben mir liegen kann, ohne dass sich unsere Körper richtig berühren müssen. Ich sehe zur Decke hinauf, ohne sie wirklich zu sehen. Krampfhaft versuche ich, nicht an all das zu denken, was in den letzten Stunden, Tagen passiert ist. Es ist mir peinlich, dass ich so gewaltsam versucht habe, sie ins Bett zu kriegen und jetzt, wo wir so nebeneinander liegen, wird mir langsam klar, was ich so gemacht habe. Der Zauber der Jagd scheint sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben und nun liegen wie beide hier und wissen nicht so richtig, was wir mit uns anfangen sollen.

Ich sehe zur Seite und begegne ihrem Blick, der die gleiche Unsicherheit zeigt wie sie in meinem Hirn auf und ab marschiert, auf der Suche nach dem Ausweg aus dieser vertrackten Situation. Leichte Sommersprossen zieren ihre Nase und ihre Augen sind von einem tiefen Braun, sodass ich kaum die Pupillen sehen kann. Ihre Haare sind leicht feucht von dem frischen Schweiß und ein oder zwei kleine Haarsträhnen kleben ihr an der Stirn und an ihrem Ohr. Ihr Mund ist zwar klein, aber ihre Lippen sind voll. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich sie mir noch nie so genau angesehen habe und ihre Gesichtszüge faszinieren mich.

Trotzdem muss ich schnell aus diesem Raum heraus, weg von ihr, weg von dem animalischen Geruch von Sex, der im ganzen Zimmer verteilt ist und wahrscheinlich schon an mir klebt. Ich brauche meine Ruhe, ich brauche eine Dusche und ich kann sie einfach nicht mehr ertragen.

Ich richte mich auf und klettere den hohen Tisch wieder runter. Langsam und still sammle ich meine Sachen auf und ziehe mich an. Ich habe ihr den Rücken zugewandt, höre aber, wie auch sie im Raum steht und sich ihre Sachen anzieht. Mein Herz schlägt aufgeregt und scheint bei jedem Schlag anzuschwellen und zu schmerzen. Nur halbherzig ziehe ich das letzte Stück Stoff, mein Hemd, um die Schulter und muss es offen lassen, weil die meisten Knöpfe irgendwo verteilt sind. Die Hauselfen werden es mir schon wieder herrichten, wofür sind sie sonst da?

Als ich mich wieder in den Raum umdrehe, sehe ich, wie auch Granger mehr oder weniger fertig angezogen ist und mich über ihre Schulter begutachtet. Ihr verlegenes Lächeln kann ich nur schüchtern erwidern und wundere mich mal wieder über mich selbst. Verdammt, seit wann bin ich so nett zu einem One-Night-Stand? Bei jeder anderen wäre ich schon längst mit einem Standartspruch verschwunden und hier bei ihr gebe ich mir die Blöße und lächle sie einfach nur bescheuert an. Hoffentlich bin ich bald wieder ich selbst.

„Das war jetzt wohl alles", murmelt sie zu den Regalen neben ihr. Ich kann nur nicken und hebe dabei den Tarnumhang von dem kalten Steinboden auf. Ich gehe ein Schritt auf sie zu, bremse mich dann aber wieder, schließlich will ich nicht so wirken, als ob ich ihre Nähe suchen würde oder so was. Ich habe an diesem Abend sowieso schon dumme Dinge getan und gesagt. Aber da war ich auch nicht richtig bei Sinnen, das ist jetzt anders.

Sie macht auch einen Schritt auf mich zu und streckt ihre Hand nach dem dünnen Mantel aus. Ich halte ihn ihr hin und als sich unsere Hände kurz streifen, spüre ich die knisternde Spannung, die sich einen Weg durch meine Sehnen bahnt, nur um dann in meinem Herzen wie ein Donnerschlag in der Nacht zu verhallen. Wie angewurzelt stehen wir uns gegenüber und starren uns gegenseitig in die Augen. Fast zur gleichen Zeit bewegen wir uns blitzartig aufeinander zu, verschränken unsere Hände ineinander und verstricken unsere Lippen in einem heißen Kampf. Es ist mehr als ein Kuss, es ist ein Abschied. Vielleicht nur für kurze Zeit, vielleicht für länger, vielleicht für immer. Wer kann das schon sagen?

Wir können uns nicht weiter in der Schule treffen, auch wenn es heimlich sein sollte, dürfen wir nicht riskieren, erwischt zu werden. Wir sind beide intelligent genug, um zu wissen, dass so was immer ans Tageslicht kommt und keiner von uns beiden will so ein Desaster. Keiner von uns beiden will sich sein lebenslang für den anderen rechtfertigen oder verteidigen müssen.

Nach der Schule wird Krieg zwischen Voldemort und dem Rest der Welt herrschen und wer weiß, wo wir da stehen werden. Ich bin mir fast sicher, dass es nicht die gleiche Seite sein wird, auf der wir beide uns wieder sehen werden. Vielleicht werden wir beide nicht lange genug überleben, um uns wieder zu sehen?

Vielleicht, vielleicht, vielleicht. Ich muss nicht intelligent oder weise zu sein, um zu wissen, dass Granger und ich uns einfach zu wenig mögen, um eine Beziehung aufrechtzuerhalten, auch wenn sie nur rein körperlicher Natur wäre. Auch wenn wir noch etwas entdecken sollten, was uns beide verbindet, sollten wir es im Keim ersticken, sonst wird es uns ersticken und das ist es nicht wert.

Als wir uns wieder trennen, kann ich ihren Kummer spüren, der wie ein Leichentuch zwischen uns schwebt, das uns genauso verbindet wie es uns trennt. Ich weiß, sie trauert nicht um unsere Trennung oder um unsere gemeinsame Zukunft. Sie trauert, wie ich, um die Chancen, die wir beide hätten, wenn wir nicht die wären, die wir nun mal sind. Ich kann es nachvollziehen, ich wünschte auch, es wäre alles anders. Ich wünschte, ich könnte machen, was ich wollte. Ich wüsste nicht, ob ich mich ausgerechnet für Granger entscheiden würde, aber egal, für was ich mich entscheiden würde, es wäre immer noch meine eigene Entscheidung. Nicht die meines Vaters, meiner Familie oder der Gesellschaft, in der ich lebe. Nur die Entscheidung von Draco Malfoy. Aber jetzt habe ich keine andere Möglichkeit.

Vielleicht werden wir uns ja unter anderen Umständen wieder sehen und ich hoffe, es wird nicht auf dem Schlachtfeld sein. Vielleicht zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort, wo alles wieder gut sein wird, wo uns niemand vorschreiben kann, was wir machen müssen oder wie wir denken sollen. Doch daran kann keiner von uns denken, dafür sieht die Zukunft zu dunkel aus.

Sie verlässt den Raum als Erstes und lässt mich zurück. Meine Gedärme drehen und winden sich, als ich allein in diesem kümmerlichen Zimmer stehe, wo alles seinen Anfang und jetzt nun sein Ende gefunden hatte.

Ich fühle mich leer und ein wenig ängstlich, wenn ich so an die Zukunft denke. Aber ich bin ein Malfoy und werde mich meinem Schicksal stellen, so wie es die Generationen vor mir auch gemacht und scheinbar auch geschafft haben. Ich werde mich auf meine Instinkte und meine Erziehung verlassen und werde überleben.

Ich straffe kurz meine Schultern, atme noch einmal durch und schreite erhobenen Hauptes aus diesem Raum. Alles, was mich an Hermine Granger erinnert hat und erinnern wird, ihr Geruch, ihre Leidenschaft und unseren amüsanten Streitereien, lasse ich hier zurück und werde nie wieder zurückblicken.

* * *

Ja, ich weiß... Das Ende... Es war niemals anders gedacht, aber wie schon gesagt Ideen zu einer Fortsetzung gibt es... aber Zeit... nicht unbedingt! Ihr könnt mir ja mal so sagen, wie ihr euch das Leben der Beiden danach so ausschaut... ich würde auf jeden Fall eine Geschichte nach Hogwarts machen... sonst ähneln sich die Geschichten noch zu sehr... Also, gebt mir ein paar Tips... 

Bis demnächst! DANKE für alles! Ihr wart echt tolle Leser!

Lara-Lynx


End file.
